X! They destinity's returned!
by rusaki
Summary: Kamui y los dragones se ven envueltos en misteriosos sueños cuyo objetivo es hacer girar la rueda del destino. Cuando los dos Ángeles hacen acto de presencia el destino se va tejiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Haciendo que los jóvenes Dragones se unan
1. introducción

Titulo:X the destiny was return  
  
Introducción:  
  
Kamui despertó al lado restaba una cama vacía, se levanto lentamente, dispositando sus pies en el suave suelo cubierto de moqueta, dejo caer unas lagrimas, por su fina piel. Sorata le llamo era hora de desayunar, con su dulce mano se seco las lagrimas, y con una voz medio cortada dijo:"Por que, por que..." Abrió el armario, cogio algo de ropa, después se dirigió al lavabo se lavo la cara, y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.  
  
Sorata le recibió con un achuchón de los suyos, iba ataviado con un delantal, bueno, realmente un poco especial, estaba todo lleno de florecitas, y en medio una frase que ponía:"I love Arashi", Sorata cogio su cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho, diciéndole, que ya no tenia que llorar mas... Un poco más tarde apareció Arashi, por la cocina, llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante corto que resaltaba su hermosa figura, Sorata se acerco a ella lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, des de que estaban juntos la actitud de Arashi había cambiado radicalmente, ya no era esa persona fría e insensible que conocían todos, sino ahora era mucho mas dulce no solo con Sorata si no con el resto de personas. Ella cambio su color rosado, por un tono ligeramente más rojo.  
  
Poco después apareció Yuzuriha y su Inuki, pero en miniatura, era muy bonito, y parecía un perro de verdad, el Inuki estaba saltando alegremente encima de su ama, esta sonreía con una gran sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, característica de su persona, llevaba un vestido amarillo, que aunque resaltaba, le quedaba muy bien, junto a unos zapatos del mismo color, parecía una estrella personificada en persona, Todos los recibieron alegremente, entonces Sorata se dispuso al hacer el desayuno, Sorata que pese a ser un gran luchador, tenia unos grandes dotes culinarios, ese día les preparo unas crepes, cuya diversidad de gustos era imposible de definir.  
  
Kamui miro con una cara triste las tres sillas que faltaban por rellenar, Karen y Seishiro estaban investigando fuera de Tokio por culpa de unos extraños sueños que se les presentaban a todos los dragones del cielo todas las noches, y Subaru... había caído en un estado cata tónico por a ver matado a Seishiro, que pese a ser su gran enemigo y el asesino de su hermana, Hokuto, era la persona a la cual amaba. Des de que un día Fuma se encontró con él para dar-le las cenizas de Seishiro, Subaru no había despertado de su estado. Desayunaron si problemas, y se dispusieron a ir al colegio, al menos Yuzuriha y Kamui. Ese día paso sin problemas , por suerte no habían tenido que luchar, era de noche y la luna brillaba de una forma realmente extraña, Sorata y Arashi se habían ido ya a su habitación , al igual que Yuzuriha y su precioso Inuki, Kamui se fue a su habitación pensando cuando acabaría tanta lucha, y cuando podrían ser personas normales sin preocupar-se por el bien de la humanidad, ni por el bien de la tierra, y cuando podrían sus seres amados vivir tranquilos, simplemente vivir como seres humanos.  
  
Se puso el pijama, y se fue a su cama, antes de cerrar los ojos dejo caer una lagrima junto a un pensamiento: ¿cuando él podría vivir junto a Kotori y Fuma? Sin embargo sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, pues Kotori estaba muerta y Fuma solo deseaba destruir la humanidad en especial, a él. Se dejo caer en un sueño profundo...  
  
La luna brillaba, y por bien o desgracia todos los dragones (incluyendo los de la Tierra) oyeron la voz de una ángel que decía: "Vuestra lucha debe acabar, para todos unidos, volver a luchar, un ángel debéis encontrar para así el destino finalizar, muertos y vivos volveréis a estar, y esta vez puede todo finalizar..." Todos se despertaron, y a continuación se escucharon 3 chillidos en esa casa, Sorata, Arashi y Yuzuriha se dirigieron a la habitación de Kamui que era donde procedía el primer chillido, Arashi y Yuzuriha ya tenían la espada en la mano, cuando Sorata abrió lentamente la puerta y.... allí estaba Kamui con alguien en los brazos, envuelto en extrañas ropas, como si de una ángel se tratara allí estaba Kotori, en los brazos de Kamui, sin herida alguna y Kamui con una cara que no sabia si sonreír o llorar. Después de mucha faena por sacar a Kotori de los brazos de Kamui, la miraron y se dieron cuenta de que respiraba, era un hecho inexplicable si ella estaba muerta, y no había muerto con una arma cualquiera sino con una espada divina. Por otro lado apareció Subaru por la puerta, que iba respirando muy rápidamente como si hubiera hecho una gran maratón por toda la casa, con una cara de susto y felicidad difícil de explicar, al momento aprecio una persona de su misma edad, con su misma cara que iba ataviada de la misma forma que Kotori, y que al instante se colgó del cuello de Subaru, por su cuerpo pudieron descubrir que se trataba de una chica, entonces Kamui pese a estar en un estado de confusión absoluta dijo:  
  
-Ho... ho... Hokuto!!!!!!!!!! -Los otros lo miraron, con cara de extraños, a la chica y la gran gota que caía encima de la cabeza de Subaru, entonces esa era la hermana de Sumeragi, eso ya era insólito representaba que el alma de esa chica estaba encerrada en un cerezo eternamente, sufriendo las mas terribles torturas... Pero por suerte o desgracia otra cabeza apareció en un esquina de la puerta... era... Seishiro Sakurazuka!!!  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola!!!!!!Este es mi primer fanfic jeje... espero que os guste para sugerencias lachicarebulucionaria@hotmail.com , este fanfic se sitúa justo después del tomo 17 de X, todos sus personajes pertenecen a Clamp, si os preguntáis el porque lo he hecho, sencillo estaba harta de leer fanfics donde solo se presagiaba un futuro terrible ara Kamui y sus amigos, y mas que nada por una promesa que le hice a Kotori cuando murió... 


	2. Cap1: Un día muy especial, reencuentro c...

Capítulo 1: Un día muy especial: reencuentro con los sentimientos. Todos dieron un gran salto al ver a Seishiro, en cambio Subaru enrojeció de una manera bastante especial, mientras tanto Seishiro y Hokuto empezaron a hablar, todos asombrados oían su divertida conversación:  
  
-Mi cerezo debe estar muy enfadado, desde luego mira que eres..._ le decía Seishiro a Hokuto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y tu que? Casi te cargas a mi hermano, por cierto la vida en el cerezo muy acogedora, que pena ya se podía decir que le había cogido cariño y todo, ¡Ah, por cierto recuérdame ir a visitar a Kakyo...!-la conversación seguía con estos comentarios bastantes tontos, mientras a todos se les caía una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
Entonces, empezaron a hablar dejando de banda a los muertos vivientes, que excepto Kotori que seguía dormida, los otros dos, seguían hablando y haciendo tonterías como si nada hubiera pasado y eso de volver a la vida fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Los cinco dragones empezaron a hablar, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar conversación claro, ya que Kamui y Subaru estaban mas asombrados mirando a los muertos vivientes, entonces hablaron sobre esa extraña voz que habían oído no hacia mas de media hora. Una fuerza sobrehumana había hecho resucitar a los muertos, y había anunciado una profecía que casi nadie había logrado comprender, según lo entendido dragones de la tierra y del cielo debían juntar-se para buscar a alguien muy poderoso, y entonces juntos asistir a una lucha cuyos enemigos desconocían. Ahora se planteaba el problema: quien le decía los dragones de la tierra que se acaba la guerra, debían juntar-se, y para colmo buscar a alguien para volver a luchar.  
  
Kotori despertó, extrañada ante semejante panorama lo último que lograba recordar era a Kamui muy mal herido, ella en una especie de cruz y a su hermano con una actitud realmente extraña. Estaba muy confusa busco cobijo en los brazos de Kamui, Kamui enrojeció , pero a la vez dejo caer unas lagrimas de felicidad, nunca había sido tan feliz , podía volver a estar junto a esa persona que tanto amaba, una cosa le había quedado clara jamás volvería a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño , ni tampoco que se volvieran a separar.  
  
Después de semejantes acontecimientos Yuzuriha se llevo a Kotori, Arashi a Hokuto y Sorata con una mueca en la cara a Seishiro, a dar-les algo de ropa normal, pronto llegaría la hora de desayunar, mientras Kamui y Subaru intentaban contener un felicidad mas que notable en sus rostros, los dos hablaron sobre lo que había pasado y la inmensa suerte que habían tenido, pero antes de todo Subaru tendría que hacer algo que no quería hacer, ir hablar con esa persona que tanto había amado, Seishiro...  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sorata, pudo ver como Sorata le agradecía con la mirada el hecho de estar allí, el pobre tenía una cara de película, entre un miedo respeto a Seishiro realmente increíble, algo bastante raro, pero aún así los dos con un carácter bromista hablaban con "absoluta" tranquilidad. Sorata comprendió perfectamente que sobraba en esa habitación... Sorata se marcho de la habitación, así esta caería en un silencio absoluto, hasta que Subaru se decidió a romper el hielo:  
  
-Seishiro yo... yo... -Subaru no podía expresar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante, entonces Seishiro avanzo hacia Subaru mientras decía...  
  
-Tranquilo, no hace falta que digas nada... Des de allí te estuve observando día a día, cada movimiento cada paso, incluyendo cuando caíste en estado de coma... - Subaru ya no podía mas , así que había rompió a llorar- pero aparte de otorgarme una nueva vida ese ser o lo que sea, me ha dado una cosa que llevaba escondido en el fondo de mi corazón, el motivo por el cual no te pude matar... mi sentimientos como ser humano...- Seishiro abrazo a Subaru no hacia falta mas palabras todo había quedado mas que comprendido, por fin juntos esta vez nada los podría separar, ni sus familias, ni su oficio, ni su condición como dragones... detrás de la puerta estaba Hokuto espiando, con una gran sonrisa, al fin y al cabo se había salido con la suya.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
En otra habitación estaban Kotori y Kamui , ella aún sorprendida por lo que había pasado, no podía expresar mas que felicidad, pues estaba viva y Kamui se había vuelto tan amable , por su parte Kamui había recuperado la sonrisa de cuando era una niño, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, y estaba allí junto a ella, por fin juntos.  
  
Kamui solo podía hablar con poco menos que monosílabos, y Kotori tampoco hablaba demasiado, tan solo deseaba estar junto a él, apoyo su cabeza junto a su hombro y entonces paso lo que tenía que pasar, la dulce cabeza de Kotori resbalo del hombro de Kamui y quedo apoyada en sus rodillas, entonces Kamui se inclino un poco y Kotori subió un poco la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron, se hubieran quedado así eternamente, dejando que el tiempo pasara como si nada.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
Había llegado la hora de desayunar, la verdad es que la escena fue bastante cómica, Hokuto que parecía haber regresado del mundo de los muertos solo para comer y incordiar a su hermano, se paso todo el desayuno haciendo comentarios sobre lo que había pasado en la habitación, Subaru presento diferentes tonalidades de rojo, mientras Seishiro sonreía con una tranquilidad que otra persona no hubiera podido aguantar, mientras los otros, preguntaban todos los detalles a Hokuto, esta parecía pasárselo bomba, ella hablaba con Yuzuriha, sus caracteres se parecían mucho, Subaru que ya no podía mas le insinúo que o paraba o esta vez sería el mismo, el encargado de mandar-la de vuelta al mundo de los muertos, esta riéndose de su hermano, le dijo:"Mira que eres malo, encima que te ayude con lo de Seishiro, has crecido pero sin embargo, sigues teniendo el mismo carácter ..." Subaru no sabía que decir, pero su hermana tenía en parte razón, aunque su caracteres había endurecido fuertemente, ante su perdida, ahora le parecía estar en el pasado y volver a ser aquel niño, inocente y travieso, que nunca había probado el dolor de haber perdido a alguien amado. Por otra parte Sorata y Arashi hablaban felizmente, como cualquier otra pareja, hasta que Sorata miro a Kamui y a Kotori, y se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado, y como los otros sabían disimular tan bien, empezó a preguntar, los rostros de Kamui y Kotori parecían semáforos en rojo, que cambiaban de tonos y colores, Sorata pretendía seguir incordiando a la joven pareja, hasta que Arashi se levanto , Sorata ya se veía con un gran golpe en la cabeza, cuando... la joven bajo la cabeza y sorprendió al joven con un beso en los labios, ahora le parecía estar en el mismísimo paraíso , su novia había reconocido en publico sus sentimientos, los otros se quedaron con una mirada atónita a Arashi, todos sabían la relación que tenía con Sorata, aunque ella nunca lo había reconocido, Sorata bajo a la tierra a tiempo de coger a su novia, que se iba sentar en su silla, y colocársela encima de las rodillas, esta enrojeció y apoyó su cabeza con su larga melena negra en el hombro de Sorata. Entonces mientras esto pasaba, Yuzuriha se dedicó a hablar con Hokuto sobre Inuki, el adorable perrito le había tomado mucho cariño a la gemela de Sumeragi, hasta que Hokuto se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que nadie osaba hacer, ¿Qué pasaba con Seishiro? Era de lógica que preguntara eso, ya que la pobre no tenía ganas de volver a morir, y menos que le volvieran a atravesar el corazón con una mano, cuando Subaru iba a responder Seishiro lo cortó, respondiendo que no tenía intención de matar a nadie, y esta vez de corazón dijo, que solo usaría su magia y fuerza para proteger a Subaru, y a todos los presentes, Hokuto se levantó, Subaru temía lo peor, cuando, esta le ofreció su mano en señal de tregua, diciéndole que si les hacia daño, ella se encargaría personalmente de él, él le cogió la mano, con su habitual sonrisa y diciendo, que estuviese tranquila, que no sería tan tonto como para perder lo que mas amaba , entonces miro a Subaru y este enrojeció , dos veces seguidas, después de este momento de tensión, todos hablaron tranquilamente, y desayunaron como el resto de la humanidad, sintiendo que ese día sería muy especial para todos , y que recordarían el resto de sus vidas.  
  
Todos se levantaron y se vistieron, Subaru iba con su tradicional gabardina blanca, había dejados aparcados los guantes ya no había nada que temer y un traje negro, Seishiro iba también con un traje negro, pero la gabardina negra, y las tradicionales gafas de sol (aunque no servían, ya que los ojos de Seishiro y Subaru habían vuelto a ser normales,) Arashi había dejado aparcado el traje de marinerita, por un vestido elegido por Sorata, que le quedaba perfectamente con su harmoniosa figura, de un color blanquinoso \gris junto a unos zapatos del mismo color, llevaba una pinza en el pelo, que la hacía mas bonita aún de lo que era, Sorata seguía con su estilo de ropa deportista, cosa que hacía enfadar un poco a su novia, que decía que tenía que variar un poco de ropa, este con su sentido del humor, igual que siempre le contestó que la que tenía que ir bonita era ella , no él. Hokuto iba con traje de camiseta y pantalón de 3 cuartos chino de color rosado, que quedaba muy bien ante su figura bella y desenvuelta, por su parte Yuzuriha iba con un vestido corto de color amarillo que combinaba con sus zapatos y una preciosa flor que se había puesto en la cabeza, que le daba un aire dulce y juguetón acompañada por su inseparable Inuki, que al ser un perro espíritu no se le podía poner nada de adorno, pero no sabía como entre Subaru, Hokuto y Seishiro le habían conseguido poner un precioso lacito amarillo en el cuello, que hacía juego con su ama, por ultimo Kamui y Kotori, Kamui iba con su típico traje negro de escuela, y Kotori con uno de esos vestidos, tan bonitos que parecía una princesa, ese en concreto era de tirantes, de color azul cielo, que resaltaba con su hermosa piel blanca, en el pelo llevaba una cinta del mismo color del vestido , que hacía que fuera mas bello de lo que ya era por si.  
  
Una vez bien vestidos, los 8 jóvenes se dispusieron a ir al palacio de la Dieta a ver a Hinoto, y donde se reunirían junto a Seishiro Aoki y Karen. Fueron en coches, hasta el palacio de la Dieta, En un coche iban Kotori, Kamui, Arashi y Sorata para ellos el trayecto fue realmente corto y muy divertido. En el otro coche iban Subaru, Seishiro, Hokuto y Yuzuriha para ellos el trayecto paso entre discusiones y peleas, provocadas por Hokuto mientras Seishiro y Yuzuriha reían con alegría al ver las caras de Subaru, por cada palabra que pronunciaba Hokuto, esta no paraba de mencionar que lo que había pasado en la habitación entre su hermano y Seishiro había sido algo mas que un simple abrazo, esto izo enfadar a Subaru de mala manera, aunque su hermana tuviera razón , jamás lo admitiría, y menos delante de ella. Cuando Subaru parecía estar a punto de arrancar-le la cabeza a su hermana, Seishiro lo cogió, eso izo que Subaru enrojeciera , y que Hokuto dejara ir una de sus risitas, lo cual izo enfadar mas a Subaru, por suerte al ver la mirada de Seishiro que parecía estar diciendo que o paraba de reír de esa forma o esta vez no podría contener a Subaru , y saltaría encima de ella, Hokuto que no era tonta, se cayo pero soltando alguna risita de vez en cuando, que hacía que Subaru la mirara con una cara de asesino, realmente desconocida.  
  
Por fin llegaron al majestuoso palacio de la Dieta, Kotori que era la primera vez que podría ver el palacio por dentro manifestó un sentimiento de alegría, que parecía ser contagioso. Entraron en el palacio mientras todos los políticos los miraban extrañados, bajaron por el ascensor, Arashi manifestó su preocupación por la reacción de Hinoto y los demás al ver a Seishiro, entrar por allí como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo, no porque fuera un dragón de la tierra, si no porque técnicamente estaba muerto, al igual que Hokuto y Kotori, sin embargo los tres aludidos estaban mas preocupados observando el interior del palacio, que si a Hinoto la daba un infarto o no, eso izo que Kamui se echara a reír, Sorata había notado que des de el regreso de Kotori hacía apenas unas horas, había hecho cambiar mucho la forma de ser del joven, lo mismo había pasado con Subaru. Por fin llegaron a su planta, pero en vez de estar la princesa donde le correspondía, había una sala en medio de todo donde se podía escuchar como diferentes personas discutían, sobre algún tema. Yuzuriha que le había vencido la curiosidad se había acercado a la gran sala, pese a los consejos de todos de no hacer-lo, se acercó, entonces abrió la puerta y grito:  
  
-Shiyu! Tu... -La pequeña Yuzuriha no pudo mas y se tiro encima de él. Los otros fueron a ver que pasaba, y cuando vieron el panorama de dentro, todos pegaron un salto atrás, a dentro estaban los 6 dragones de la Tierra, junto a Seishiro Aoki, Karen, Hinoto y Kanoe . También vieron a Saiki, que también estaba muerto, pero a ellos nada debía sorprender-les, eso era todo teoría ya que al ver, a los dragones de la tierra instintivamente sacaron todas sus armas, pero reaccionaron a tiempo, y no causaron destrozo alguno. En el medio de todo eso Fuma, que al ver a Kotori y Kamui se tiro encima de ellos, los otros dos no pudieron evitar que este les abrazara, Fuma hablaba muy deprisa, lo que pudieron entender, fue, que no recordaba nada des de hacía como mínimo 3 meses, y les estaba preguntando quien eran estas personas que les estaba rodeando, Kamui estaba aún mas confuso que su amigo, izo que los soltara y le explico quien era cada persona, excepto algunos dragones de la Tierra, que no los conocía, después lentamente le intento explicar todo lo que había pasado. Por otra parte estaban Yuzuriha y Shiyu, ella le estaba presentando de nuevo a Inuki este revoloteaba alrededor de la pareja, mientras los dos hablaban con tranquilidad , Shiyu le comentaba a ella lo guapa que estaba, mientras las mejillas de Yuzuriha se sonrojaron... Entonces Hokuto quien había estado escondida detrás de su hermano y Seishiro, se escabullía al ver a Kakyo y tirar-se encima de él, este que estaba en un lado callado se puso muy contento, al ver que estaba viva, esta vez si que le podía tocar la mano, no como anteriormente cuando ella un espíritu , empezaron hablar, Kakyo se puso muy contento cuando supo que Kotori también estaba viva, hasta la había ido a saludar pero no pudieron hablar demasiado ya que estaba junto a Kamui y a su hermano, esta vez si que parecía feliz. Por otro lado estaban Yuto, Satsuki, Arashi y Sorata, que en un primer plano parecían no hablar-se pero al cabo de 5 minutos estaban los 4 hablando como si se conocieran toda la vida. Entonces Kanoe e Hinoto se dispusieron a hablar:  
  
-Ehem...-de golpe todos callaron- como ya debéis saber, no estamos aquí por que si, si no por que tanto la misión de los Dragones de la Tierra, como la de los Dragones del Cielo a cambiado - tras estas palabras se escucho un murmullo entre los presentes- por lo que hemos podido ver mi hermana y yo- dijo Hinoto señalando a Kanoe- debéis juntaros, y luchar juntos codo con codo, para salvar la Tierra, de un mal mayor, si Dragones de la Tierra habéis sido substituidos por otros, y habéis pasado a ser dragones del cielo-dijo Hinoto con voz autoritaria al ver la cara que presentaban los Dragones de la Tierra- debéis buscar a alguien, para así poder ganar esta batalla, de donde depende el destino del planeta.  
  
Dicho esto llegaron a un acuerdo, de que al día siguiente resolverían todo y empezarían a buscar a esa persona cuyo poder, sería gigantesco. Cada uno se marchó por su cuenta: Kamui, Fuma y Kotori se fueron juntos, Sorata y Arashi también, al igual que Yuzuriha, Shiyu y Inuki, también se marcharon juntos Seishiro y Subaru, esta vez sin Hokuto, ella iría junto Kakyo , tenían mucho que hablar... Los otros se fueron cada uno por su cuenta, el día siguiente parecía ser muy duro. 


	3. Vidas normales

Capítulo 2: Vidas normales. Eran las 6 de la mañana, Kamui despertó a su lado estaba Kotori, dormida placidamente, su pelo estaba acariciando su precioso rostro, se levanto, era muy temprano para despertar-la, empezó a recordar, estaba pensando que hacia menos de un día, él no tenía nada , solo deseaba que todo acabase, ya ahora, al cabo de 24 horas, se podía decir que era la persona mas feliz del mundo, no solo había recuperado a Kotori si no también a Fuma, y todas aquellas personas a las que amaba podían volver a sonreír , sin pensar a quien tenían que matar ese día, o si quizás morirían a manos de un ser amado... Todos habían sido felices, al menos por un día pues no sabía que tipo de lucha les esperaba. Se puso un albornoz y a continuación se fue al comedor, allí estaba Fuma, en la mesa preparando algo delicioso para desayunar, o al menos eso pretendía, le estaba quedando una cosa bastante rara, cuando entro él le sonrío , le pregunto que tal había dormido, Kamui se sonrojó, le contestó que muy bien pero que Kotori aún seguía dormida, cuando dijo el nombre de Kotori él se entristeció , ya que aunque no era consciente de sus actos él la había matado, pero cuando lo dijo, su hermana tan dulce y sonriente como siempre le había contestado que eso no importaba, volvían a estar los tres juntos, y que eso era lo que realmente importaba.  
  
Kamui se fue a despertar a Kotori, ella estaba en la cama tapada con una sabana de color azul cielo, realmente parecía un ángel, se acercó a ella con un paso lento, pues no sabía si jamás volvería a ver-la igual... inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, para dar-le un beso de buenos días:  
  
-Buenos días... -dijo el joven viendo como la dulce joven se sonrojaba.  
  
- Me ha parecido todo un sueño...- dijo ella, abriendo sus dulces y brillantes ojos de color miel,- ahora .. todo parece un sueño demasiado bonito para que se acabe en menos de un segundo... Kamui...  
  
-¿Qué..? - dijo él extrañado...  
  
- Prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar... - dijo ella entre sollozos- nunca! Que siempre permanecerás a mi lado!  
  
Entonces este cogió a Kotori por la cintura y sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, la besó en los labios, y se sonrojo ligeramente,  
  
- Nunca... nunca, mas.- dijo Kamui, mientras la cogía de la cama, y la ponía en pie y con su dulce mano le secó las lagrimas... entonces ella se vistió con un camisón de color verde claro, y se dispusieron a ir a desayunar...  
  
Cuando llegaron, la cocina estaba peor de lo que la había visto Kamui, Kotori se hecho a reír al ver el intento fallido de hacer un desayuno convencional, este se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver como Kamui y Kotori se reían de él, Kotori le dio los buenos días a su hermano, y se dispuso a hacer un desayuno decente en el cual pudieran comer todos sin posibilidad de acabar intoxicados, cuando esta acabó, se dispusieron a desayunar, mientras los tres dialogaban tranquilamente...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Fuma con un tono enfadado- que nunca se os ha quemado el desayuno...  
  
- Si, pero es que... una cosa es que se te queme y la otra...-Kotori ya no podía mas y se puso a reír- y la otra... y la otra es que... es que pongas la masa de las pastas directamente del paquete sin quitar-le el plástico....!!!!!!- dijo ella con un tono desenfadado, pero a la vez un poco burlesco...  
  
-Y encima...- dijo Kamui- el delantal que llevabas te venía 5 tallas mas pequeñas que la tuya...-siguió Kamui , al recordar a Fuma con el ridículo delantal, que encima estaba todo manchado de una sustancia verdosa que no sabía exactamente lo que era...-pero si es que encima...  
  
-¡Basta! -les interrumpió Fuma- no soy yo el que se ha pasado toda la noche con otra persona... eh?!  
  
Eso izo que tanto Kamui como Kotori se ruborizaran fuertemente, sobretodo al recordar "lo que había pasado" esa noche en el dormitorio...  
  
-Fuma eso ha sido un golpe bajo...-dijo Kamui todo sonrojado...- ¿ A parte como te has enterado?  
  
- ¿Qué os creéis que soy tonto o qué?- dijo Fuma algo indignado- Suerte que ayer no puse en medio, por que si no...-Kotori le irrumpió...  
  
- ¡Hermano basta! - dijo ella muy ruborizada - Deja en paz ese tema por favor...  
  
- Tranquila hermana, eso son cosas vuestras - dijo Fuma con su habitual sonrisa -pero tendrían que haber visto sus caras cuando mencione el tema.  
  
Kamui y Kotori se miraron y entonces los tres se pusieron a reír. Por dentro Kamui estaba pensando cuando duraría esa felicidad...  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
Subaru despertó, a su lado restaba un trozo de cama vacía, se levantó y miró por la ventana, hacía un día precioso el sol resplandecía y brillaba con gran intensidad, por detrás alguien lo envolvió con unos brazos fuertes y suaves, era Seishiro este le envolvió con sus brazos, eso izo que Subaru se sonrojara bastante, y también que el veterinario se riera de él.  
  
-Nunca cambiaras- había dicho el veterinario- sigues siendo el mismo niño...  
  
- Pero...- Seishiro seguía envolviéndolo en sus fuertes brazos- no ves que e cambiado demasiado... No te entiendo como me puedes querer...-dijo apretando los puños fuertemente y derramando algunas lagrimas...  
  
- ¿Y tu dices, que no sabes como te puedo amar?, no tendría que ser al revés, yo maté a tu hermana, y te intente matar...  
  
- Pero aún así, no lo hiciste en cambio yo, yo...- echó a llorar- yo... te.. te .. TE MATE A TI! - entonces se echó encima del pecho, cogiendo fuertemente la camisa...  
  
- ¿Y..., acaso importa eso realmente?- dijo secando las lagrimas, de Subaru - la verdad, es que yo deseaba morir...  
  
-¿Qué?- Subaru no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...  
  
- Solo deseaba morir a tus manos, a las manos de la persona a la que amaba, pero no podía corresponder-le...-entonces con un pañuelo y le seco sus mejillas- siendo el Sakuramozi , no podía estar a tu lado, a parte tu aunque me amabas, no podías perdonarme el echo de haber matado a Hokuto, yo no deseaba que te consumieras en tu rabia, no podía hacer-lo... eso hubiera significado peor que la muerte- entonces miro la cara de su amado , que parecía sorprendido y triste- así que decidí morir a tus manos, estaba seguro de que pronto encontrarías a otra persona y podrías ser feliz...  
  
- Pero no fue así... - dijo Subaru.  
  
- No puedes entender por que tomé esa decisión... ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a la dulce y gentil persona que tenía al lado-ya veo que no,¿ Pero acaso me sigues odiando?  
  
- No... Yo jamás te podría volver a odiar, nunca lo entiendes , nunca!!!- entonces Seishiro lo abrazó.  
  
-Ves como sigues siendo aquel niño, de ojos grandes y inocentes, Subaru nunca cambiaras aunque pasen las cosas mas horribles, y pongas esa fachada de persona sin sentimientos y que no se preocupa por nadie, siempre acabas ocupándote de esas personas que te rodean...  
  
Subaru tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño demasiado bonito como para salir de él. Algún día tendrían que hablar sobre ellos y sus familias, los dos lo sabían pero ahora no deseaban nada mas que estar juntos, sin separa- se jamás , Seishiro cogió a Subaru fuertemente, dejando que el tiempo pasara ...  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
Inuki, saltó encima de Yuzuriha, esta estaba durmiendo y la despertó, aún tenía la cinta con el lacito que le había colocado Subaru con la ayuda de Seishiro y Hokuto. Este le lamió la cara, como de costumbre, pero a su lado restaba otra persona Kusanagi, ella se sonrojó, aún no podía creer en lo que había pasado aquella noche, des de luego, que pensarían de ella los otros sellos y siervos... Inuki seguía juguetón como siempre, lo único que no sabía era donde se había puesto la noche pasada... Se levantó en el suelo, estaba la flor que se había puesto en la cabeza, el día anterior...pensó e intento recordar lo que había pasado:  
  
"- Kusanagi, ¿Qué crees sobre esa extraña profecía?- Había dicho ella al llegar a su casa al día anterior-Achis!!  
  
-Ves ya te has resfriado, mira que te he dicho que te pusieras debajo del paraguas, pero tu ni caso...  
  
-Jeje... es que me encanta que la lluvia toque mi rostro...- dijo ella toda sonriente.  
  
- Entonces es mejor que te seques y cojas algo de mi ropa, si no vas a enfermar...  
  
Yuzuriha ya se imaginaba con la ropa de Kusanagi, a la pobre le caía una gran gota en la cabeza, pero aún así tenía curiosidad, por saber que tenía él en su armario...  
  
Abrió extrañada ese gran armario, entonces cogió una camiseta y se quitó la ropa, no hacia falta nada mas pues la camiseta, por sí sola ya le cubría mas de la mitad de su cuerpo, a continuacion dejo su ropa encima de una silla, y se dispuso a ir al comedor... Ella asomo su pequeña cabeza por un lado de la puerta...  
  
-¿Qué haces? - dijo Kusanagi, con una sonrisa- que te da vergüenza salir...  
  
-No, pero es que...-dijo ella toda sonrojada, y saliendo por la puerta...  
  
Kusanagi se sonrojo, todo se había de decir la joven Yuzuriha estaba muy bonita con esa camisa, que mas bien parecía un vestido de playa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la joven desconcertada.  
  
- Nada, nada...- dijo algo inquieto.  
  
- Pero una pregunta, ¿Como es que los dragones de la tierra os habíais enterado de todo, lo de esos sueños extraños?- dijo ella.  
  
-Pues por que nosotros también teníamos esos sueños, ¿Qué te crees que nosotros somos tontos o que?- pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo...  
  
-No, no... yo solo preguntaba...-decía ella toda avergonzada....  
  
-Tranquila , no pasa nada-le sonrió él, y le froto con la mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole todo el pelo...  
  
-Ei! Que no soy una niña pequeña, aunque tu me veas como tal...-dijo con aire un tanto entristecido.  
  
Entonces él se acercó a ella lentamente, para levantar suavemente su corto y dulce pelo, de una cara toda sonrojada y de unos ojos demasiado bonitos como para dejar de mirarlos , parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado un solo instante para ella, para observar su pequeña y perfecta figura, esa niñita de ojos preciosos, que aún de apariencia frágil , era fuerte y tenía un valor, que solo algunos de los elegidos lograban superar- lo ... como si ese ángel tan dulce fuera suyo, aunque solo fuera un simple instante, una milésima de segundo, tan solo suyo, esa hermosa sonrisa que lograba traspasar el cielo, y las puertas de su corazón...  
  
No supo como se encontró besando a una niña de apenas 15 años de edad, ¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo?, ni tan solo él lo sabía, solo el momento, como si se tratara de un sueño, habían dejado que los sentimientos ganaran a la razón, y que pasara lo que paso...  
  
Miro al ser humano que tenía a su lado, lo amaba y lo sabía, pero no sabía si se sentía realmente correspondida, si lo de esa noche solo había sido una aventura para él...  
  
Mientras ella se sentía perdida en la inmensidad de sus dudas, él despertó y al ver que la cama no estaba vacía se sintió muy feliz, pero muestro algo de preocupación por la persona que tenía al lado, estaba pensativa y eso no le gustaba, ¿Qué estaría pensando? Solo de pensar ella que él no la amaba, se le ponían los pelos de punta... así que cogió a Yuzuriha por la cintura y acercó su cabecita hacia su hombro mientras le decía que la amaba y que siempre estarían juntos , ella asintió y como respuesta obtuvo un beso por parte de la joven, quizás sería difícil pero lucharían para que fuera eterno...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Todos se reunieron en la casa de Yuzuriha, Kamui, Arashi i Sorata. Todos llegaron mas o menos a la hora, digo mas o menos por que Yuzuriha y Kusanagi, Kamui, Kotori y Fuma y finalmente Subaru y Seishiro llegaron un poco mas tarde debido a que se habían dormido, o al menos eso decían. Entonces Sorata empezó la conversación preguntando que tal había ido la noche, entonces fue cuando un a pequeña discusión entre los dragones:  
  
¿ Kamui qué tal has dormido hoy? Por que yo no te visto el pelo en casa- dijo malintencionadamente esperando la respuesta del joven...  
  
Yo ... yo... estuve en casa de Fuma y Kotori- le respondió con cierto nerviosismo el joven elegido.  
  
¿Y donde dormiste? Por que en su casa solo hay dos camas...-la conversación tenía un aire tenso y Kamui no sabía que responder...  
  
Yo.. dormí .. dormí...-entonces alguien interrumpió la conversación...  
  
¿Y tu como sabías que no ha dormido en casa? Por que seguro que tu no estarías esperándole, mas bien estarías en la cama, con otra persona...- irrumpió Subaru, y miro a Arashi al ver las intenciones de Sorata...  
  
¡Y tu! - dijo Sorata- tampoco has dormido solo precisamente...- entonces Sorata , prefirió buscar otra presa, era temprano y no tenía ganas de discutir, y ahí estaba Yuzuriha la presa perfecta...  
  
¿Y tu Yuzuriha, que tal por que ni tu ni Inuki estabais en casa anoche? Verdad... -Sorata, parecía hasta sorprendido de estar preguntándole eso precisamente a ella, seguro que tenía una buena explicación, y que él supiera no tenía ninguna relación, mas bien le preocupaba que la pequeña hubiera desparecido en toda la noche...  
  
Yo, pues Sorata veras... yo... - todos la estaban mirando, eso hacía que la pequeña se pusiera nerviosa...- yo es que estaba ... estaba...  
  
Conmigo-respondió Kusanagi fuertemente...  
  
Con..contigo... - entonces miro a la pareja él cogía su pequeño hombro y ella sonría mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, Sorata no se lo podía creer se debían mas de 10 años... pero aún así miro a Yuzuriha y la vió sonreír como nuca, aunque la joven era la mas alegre del grupo, nunca había sonreído de esa forma...  
  
Todos estaban muy asombrados por las noticias recibidas, aún no se habían  
recuperado de las sorpresas y estaban un poco aturdidos, cuando Satsuki  
se dispuso a hablar sobre lo que habían quedado para hablar:  
  
-Dejando los temas de quien a dormido con quien... creo que deberíamos  
centrarnos en nuestra misión- decía intentando captar la intención de los  
demás- por lo que e podido averiguar con mi Best666...  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kotori.  
  
-Un ordenador muy potente, que lo a construido Satsuki- dijo Yuto besando  
la mano de la hermosa joven, eso si bajo la mas estricta vigilancia de  
su novio.  
  
-Bueno, como decía...- prosiguió Satsuki- la voz que oímos todos ese día  
por la noche...  
  
- ¿Es que la oyeron también ustedes?- pregunto Karen, que no había  
hablado en toda la mañana.  
  
- Si, preciosa señorita- volvió a contestar Yuto, que no paraba de mirar  
a Karen...  
  
- Este ya se parece a Arisuwaga... -dijo Subaru refiriéndose a Yuto.  
  
- ¿ Y tu que ? Solo te sonrojas, por que te cojan del brazo - dijo  
Sorata en tono burlón, pero Subaru no estaba tan contento, ¿Como se había  
enterado? Entonces recordó lo que había pasado en el coche el día  
anterior, miro a su hermana, furioso:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Hokuto!!!!!- había dicho el médium casi antes de tirar-se al cuello  
de su hermana...  
  
-BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Satsuki con un tono muy enfadado, dejando a  
todos de piedra- ya puedo hablar...- dijo mostrando una encantadora  
sonrisa- bien espero que esta vez nadie me interrumpa...- a los otros se  
les caía una enorme gota en la cabeza, por unos repentinos cambios de  
humor, por parte de esta...- pues lo que les iba comentando, esa voz que  
TODOS oímos no se ha encontrado de donde procedía, pero sin embargo e  
encontrado otra cosa, antes de la voz se oyó un llanto, muy débil pero se  
oyó así que debemos suponer, que es esa persona a la que debemos ayudar,  
debe ser quien tiene en su poder el destino final de este mundo...  
  
- Un momento...- dijo Kotori, que había estado algo absente des de que  
Satsuki había empezado...- yo antes de volver, recuerdo una visión la  
ultima antes de morir, estaban todos juntos, igual que ahora, pero  
alrededor de alguien, bueno mas bien eran dos personas, una de ellas  
inconsciente o muerta no sabría definir en que estado se encontraba, y la  
otra estaba llorando desesperada mientras lloraba, ustedes estabais muy  
tristes por su perdida...  
  
- Entonces, eso sería una visión del futuro no?- pregunto Kakyo a la  
joven...  
  
- No lo se..- parecía algo cansada- pero antes de volver justo antes, una  
mano muy cálida me dijo que debía volver, para que alguien volviera a  
sonreír y ella pudiera ser feliz...- Kotori cayó desmayada en los brazos  
de Kamui- estoy bien... tranquilos...  
  
- Eso tiene que ser el trance de recordar, lo que tuvo que hacer para  
volver a la vida y recordarlo debe ser muy duro-dijo Fuma mientras se  
ocupaba de su hermana y que Kamui estuvieran bien- a mi me paso algo  
parecida mientras era el Kamui oscuro, parecía estar encerrado en una  
cárcel cuando alguien con una aura muy calida, pero a la vez demoníaca me  
dijo que debía salir, para enfrontarme a mi destino...  
  
- Así que era un ángel endemoniado más o menos-dijo Seicchiro Aoki...  
  
- ¿Cómo cuando Kamui debía decidir, si era un dragón de la tierra o del  
cielo?- irrumpió Karen.  
  
- Supongo, es alguien tan poderoso como para cambiar el destino de la  
tierra es posible que también tenga que elegir, entre dos bandos- dijo  
Nataku.  
  
- Entonces si nos ha estado observando, por que no actuó antes... - dijo  
Kusanagi algo intrigado.  
  
- Sencillo-contesto Arashi- se ha de tener mucho poder como para cambiar  
el destino de un planeta, para hacer resucitar a diferentes personas, es  
posible que cayera exhausto después de realizar ese ritual...  
  
- ¡Entonces ya está! -Dijo Satsuki- tenemos una pista, debe haber tenido  
que ir a un hospital... Entonces se le podrá buscar, no han pasado mas de  
48 horas des del incidente- cogió un ordenador portátil que tenía en una  
pequeña maleta, y empezó a teclear cosas.  
  
- ¿Eso es el "Beast666"?- preguntó Kotori...  
  
-No lo creo, que esa virría haya sido el artefacto que nos ha causado  
tantos problemas- dijo Yuzuriha recordando la muerte de Inuki.  
  
- ¡Ya esta!- dijo toda satisfecha- hay 2 hospitales que en las ultimas 48  
horas han entrado personas, en coma por causas inexplicables como si se  
les hubiera arrebatado toda la energía que tenían... Pero están en los  
dos extremos de la ciudad, y uno muy cerca de la Torre de Tokio...  
  
Después de esto, decidieron dividir-se para así encontrar a esa persona  
lo más rápido posible, en un grupo iban: Karen. Seicchiro Aoki, Nataku,  
Yuto, Satsuki, Kakyo y finalmente Hokuto, este grupo se podría decir que  
era el de los adultos, pues ahí estaban los mayores y responsables de  
todo el grupo, claro eso no era nada mas que teoría... El otro grupo  
estaba formado por mas gente: Kotori, Kamui, Sorata, Arashi, Seishiro,  
Subaru, Fuma, Yuzuriha, Kusanagi i como que con Yuzuriha viajaba Inuki,  
también iba Inuki.  
  
Comentarios de la autora ^_^: ¿Qué les ha parecido mi explicación sobre  
las relaciones de los diferentes personajes? Quizás no he definido el  
comportamiento de algunos personajes suficientemente, bueno quién  
demonios será ese personaje que ha conseguido cambiar el destino... La  
verdad espero que les guste y lean el próximo capitulo...  
  
Un pequeño avance sobre el próximo capitulo: Una cara triste, un sueño  
detrás de otro, una niña de sonrisa escondida... Llantos y decisiones  
sobre el futuro... Un sueño que decidió olvidarse de quien era su  
persona...  
  
Título: Sueños. 


	4. Ángeles

Capitulo 3: Ángeles. "Era ridículo" pensó Kamui, solo de que alguien le viera con esa pinta... la verdad es que aunque a él le hiciera vergüenza estaban bastantes guapos, cosa que Sorata no paraba de hacerle resaltar que estaban muy guapos:  
  
-Pero que no ves Kamui lo guapos que estamos....-le decía el joven todo animado...  
  
- Si, si... - contestaba con alegría la pequeña Yuzuriha, que parecía haberse relajado notablemente, respecto de la mañana...  
  
- Pero si te sienta muy bien... - había dicho Kotori, al ver la cara de su novio, al ver como iba vestido de medico... En cambio el vestido de enfermera le sentaba perfecto.  
  
- ¡No se por que nos hemos de vestir de médicos para entrar en un hospital!- había protestado ante la idea de disfrazarse de esa forma.  
  
- Eso mismo, me pregunto yo...- Subaru apoyaba su tesis de que esos vestidos eran algo ridículos...  
  
- Pero si te queda como si fueras un ángel. - le había dicho Seishiro cuando había oído la opinión del médium...  
  
- Subaru... - dijo Sorata...  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!- había contestado el otro al notar que se había puesto rojo cuando Seishiro había hablado.  
  
- ...te queda como un ángel... - decía Sorata burlándose de Subaru...  
  
- ¡Sorata ¡ Deja de molestar.- dijo Arashi con un tono enfadado.  
  
- No te enfades.... por favor...sol de mi vida...-decía Sorata al ver a su amada tan enfadada, en verdad era una de las pocas personas que conseguía calmarle...- por favor... ama de mi corazón....  
  
- Bueno vale... i respecto a vuestra pregunta no creo que nos dejaran entrar sin ser personal autorizado... - dijo Arashi algo sonrojada al ver la sonrisa que le había dedicado su novio.  
  
- Y el por qué sencillo.- intervino Fuma- entraremos a una zona del hospital que solo un familiar puede visitar, y no dejan entrar a nadie mas, excepto si eres médico o especialista...  
  
- ¿Y como sabes tu eso?- preguntó Kusanagi con curiosidad.  
  
- Por qué tuve que llevar numerosas veces a Kotori al hospital. - respondió mirando a su hermana.  
  
Después de esta conversación entraron al hospital, todo las personas que estaban en la sala de espera, rogaban que alguno de esos médicos les atendiera y les ayudara, pero, no fue así. Estos se fueron directamente a recepción sin hacer caso de la expectación, que habían creado en esa sala, y preguntaron el nombre de los dos ingresados, uno era un hombre anciano llamado Soyusho Muso (algo así como el dueño de los sueños), ese era del cual sospechaban, su nombre parecía delatarle. Y la otra persona ingresada era una joven de unos 14 años llamada Kendappa Soho.  
  
Una vez cogidos los números de sus habitaciones se dirigieron hacía estas. Llegaron a la habitación del anciano, Arashi abrió la puerta y Subaru entró el primero... la habitación estaba helada entonces Subaru dijo, con una cara escalofriante...:  
  
A este hombre... - parecía como si notara algo que nunca había notado- le han robado no tan solo su poder de penetrar en los sueños de las personas... si no... también... su... su... alma.  
  
¿Qué? pero como alguien ha podido hacer semejante cosa...- dijo Kotori algo asustada...  
  
No es como, sino ¿Quién y con que clase de poder? - decía Seishiro.  
  
No lo se, pero este hombre, no volverá a abrir los ojos - dijo Kusanagi un tanto entristecido.  
  
Pero hay algo extraño- dijo Sorata todo serio- ¿No representa que cuando a alguien le roban el alma su cuerpo muere?  
  
Si, por eso me e quedado helado... no se clase de hechizo se puede realizar para hacer esto - dijo Subaru muy preocupado.  
  
Eienna semeku - dijo Fuma absente.  
  
El hechizo de la tortura eterna-dijo Seishiro- estaba escrito en algunos pergaminos de mi clan pero decía que nadie había conseguido hacerlo, hablaba de él como si fuera el peor de todos pero ni tan solo mi familia logro saber nunca como se llegaba a realizar...  
  
¿Pero hermano tu como sabes eso?-preguntó Kotori realmente asustada.  
  
Tranquila, es normal que tu hermano sepa eso-dijo Kusanagi para tranquilizar a los presentes- alguna secuela le debió quedar al ser el Kamui Oscuro, concentró en su mente todo el mal del tiempo, el rencor humano, y por tanto todos aquellos hechizos que se habían llevado a cabo des de el principio de los tiempos... Mejor que marchemos de aquí no se puede hacer nada por él, al menos de momento...  
  
Salieron de la habitación, que escena tan horrible pensaban todos, un cuerpo que solo hacía que eso respirar y ya esta, y una alma perdida engullida por alguien. La imagen de una familia desconsolada, como les iban a decir que su ser querido estaba aprisionado en un sitio de donde no podría salir seguramente jamás...  
  
Se fueron a la otra habitación, estaba en la UVI, realmente debía estar mal la joven, aunque no creían que fuera ella debían probarlo, esta vez dejaron a las chicas fuera, creyeron que era lo mejor... Entonces Kamui cogió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta...esta se abrió lentamente... una cama... un cuerpo y otra joven llorando, cogida de la mano de la joven, parecía que para la joven el mundo había finalizado, Kamui y Subaru se miraron los dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, la tristeza de haber perdido un ser amado...  
  
Entonces Kamui observo a la joven, sus ojos cerrados, un cabello largo negro, un cuerpo delgado, pero a la vez fuerte... Él conocía a esa chica, él la había conocido...  
  
Entonces el cuerpo de la joven dio como un bote y abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar, entonces Kamui cayó en estado inconsciente...  
  
"¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó ante la oscuridad, entonces una mujer muy bella de largo pelo negro, y que llevaba una armadura negra y brillante apareció ante él... Esa era la chica que había visto unos momentos antes pero diferente, esa tenía un aura mas oscura en cambio la joven que había visto hacía unos instantes tenía una aura muy dulce, buena, pero, muy triste su apariencia era casi igual pero tenían algo diferente. ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Kamui, " Yo soy alguien que vivió hace mucho tiempo... esta chica es mi reencarnación pero ahora ella tiene una alma propia aparte de la mía.... "¿Y por que no te has ido de su cuerpo? " Ella no lo desea ... es tan pura, yo e crecido junto a esta niña, la e protegido y le entregado el poder de cambiar el destino de aquellos a los que amaba.. "Así que fue ella, ¿Pero a qué te refieres que cambió el destino de los que amaba? "Cambio vuestro destino, ella os amaba, un día mientras estaba conmigo en un sueño, os vió resplandecíais por vuestra pureza, y cuando vió que el chico de los ojos tristes mataba a su hermana (Kamui recordó se refería a la muerte de Kotori) se puso muy triste, entonces me pidió que si ella tenía tanto poder, que yo, su antigua yo, le ayudara para cambiar el destino..." No entiendo por que se arriesgo-dijo él entre sollozos- mira como esta ahora por nuestra culpa... "No en verdad ella hace tiempo que recupero su energía, tanto mágica como vital... pero si cambiaba vuestro destino, no solo conseguía volver a ver vuestra sonrisa si no que aunque fuera remota aún había una posibilidad de salvar a aquella persona que tanto amaba..." ¿Qué destino les esperaba a ella y a esa persona que tanto amaba? "Igual que el mío estaba destinada a morir o matar a aquella persona que amase, por eso ella consiguió perder la suficiente energía para caer en este estado, volver a ver vuestra sonrisa otra vez, y si ella no estaba viva el destino no correría y así protegería a esa persona que amaba..." ¿Y no hay forma de cambiar ese destino? " La verdad es que yo lo desearía, pero ella al elegir proteger a todos aquellos a los que amaba inconscientemente ya había elegido el bando del bien, y a su ser querido le quedaba ser la persona destructora de todos los tiempos, no lo podía permitir..." Si ella cambió mi destino, yo le ayudare a cambiar el suyo,"en verdad, no solo os llamo, por que protegierais al ser que amaba, si no que en fondo de su corazón, ella deseaba luchar junto a vosotros, esperaba que la ayudaríais... "¿Y tu por qué la ayudas? "A parte de ser una reencarnación mía esta justamente enamorada de la misma persona de la que yo me enamoré, su reencarnación es esa chica que estaba llorando desconsoladamente a su lado, pero la chica no sabe lo que siente aquella a la que yo protejo, ella al igual que yo nos enamoramos de una persona, pero, la diferencia es que yo solo pude amar una persona en mi vida, y ella ama tantas, la verdad es que estoy orgullosa de ella..." Te lo prometo la ayudare y conseguiré cambiar su destino y de aquella persona a la que ama... "Entonces confiare en ti, y tus amigos para cuidarla y así cambiar su destino y el vuestro..." Gracias.  
  
Entonces la mujer izo aparecer entre sus largas brazos una joven muy bella, que brillaba y le aparecían unas alas de ángel que parecían de vidrio, entonces la mujer le dijo a la chica: "Querida, debes ser fuerte, si algún día me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy, y recuerdalo el amor puede hacer cambiar todo, hasta el destino..." Mientras le susurró esto al oído izo aparecer una arpa muy extraña i unas lunas de oro preciosas, entonces le dijo a Kamui: "Llevatela contigo, pero ella no recordara nada sobre lo que hemos hablado, cuídate..."  
  
La joven apareció inconsciente en sus brazos, y se dispuso a llevarla de vuelta a la realidad...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Kamui despertó, estaba rodeado por todos pero estaba cogido de la mano de la joven, mientras la otra joven se lo miraba toda parada:  
  
¿Kamui estas bien? - preguntaron Subaru y Sorata a la vez. Mientras se veía entrar a Kotori por la puerta toda angustiada...  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el joven que aún se encontraba algo aturdido.  
  
Cuando has entrado por la puerta has ido caminando casi inconscientemente hacia la cama de esa chica, entonces has tocado su mano y te has desmayado - decía Fuma mirando que su amigo estuviese en perfecto estado- y cuando has vuelto llevabas eso - dijo señalando algo envuelto en unas ropas muy finas.  
  
¿De verdad estas bien? - decía Kotori que parecía estar inspeccionando al joven.  
  
Si, si de veras... tranquilos - decía Kamui intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos- solo algo aturdido...  
  
Entonces se oyó un llanto, y se vió a la joven que había estado llorando  
abrazando a la otra joven que hacía unes instantes estaba en coma, cuando  
esta reaccionó dijo:  
  
Sohma, no llores... por favor tú no... - decía la joven que se acaba de despertar, al ver el llanto de su amiga...  
  
Kendappa, como no voy a llorar, la ultima vez que hablamos eran las 3 de la mañana y tu me dijiste que para protegerme debías sacrificarte y aparte debías salvar a aquellos a los que amabas... -dijo sollozando de mala manera- después te salieron unas alas y finalmente recitaste no se que del destino, que los muertos debían estar vivos, al instante apareció una gran luz y tu caíste casi muerta en mis brazos... - su llanto aumento considerablemente.  
  
Va no llores - dijo la joven con una sonrisa en la cara, secando las lagrimas de su amiga- lo último que deseo ver es a ti llorando por mi culpa...  
  
Los dragones no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo en sus oídos, ¿Cómo podía ser que una joven de apenas 14 años de edad hubiera hecho eso, y encima hubiera estado tan mal? Kamui lo sabía, esa joven había arriesgado su vida no solo por ellos si no por esa persona que amaba, que tendría su mismo poder y sería su estrella acompañante, claro que eso era una cosa que tenia arreglar como fuera, entonces Kotori la reconoció...  
  
Tú... fuiste la que me ayudo, a regresar a la vida - dijo sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
La joven que no se había dado cuenta de las visitas, ya que estaba mas por su amiga que por otra cosa, giro la cabeza y se tapo la boca con una mano (ya que la otra la estaba cogiendo Kamui) sorprendida y emocionada, llena de felicidad:  
  
Vosotros...- entonces estallo en un llanto, mientras la otra joven que no parecía comprender nada, empezaba a comprender cosas...  
  
No tiene por que llorar hermosa señorita - le había dicho Sorata para animar-le.  
  
No llores por favor... - le había dicho Subaru al ver que la joven lloraba a moco tendido, y tenía una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad en su rostro.  
  
Esta busco rápidamente con la mirada a alguien y cuando lo encontró se  
levanto de la cama...  
  
-Kendappa, no te levantes por favor...-le decía su amiga preocupada, pero  
esta se abalanzó hacia Seishiro y Kotori, hasta que tropezó y cayó en los  
brazos de Seishiro...  
  
-Vosotros dos...-entonces del llanto que dio se cayo al suelo, estaba  
sentada de rodillas- estáis vivos... gracias a dios...  
  
La joven se sentía cansada y se desmayo del sueño que tenía, en el suelo  
y cayó encima de su joven amiga que parecía muy preocupada por las  
visitas...  
  
-Gracias...-había dicho antes de dormirse.  
  
- Kendappa!!! - Dijo su amiga- ustedes que le han hecho a mi amiga... -  
cuando ella parecía que se iba a abalanzar sobre ellos... Arashi paso por  
en medio de todos y dijo:  
  
-Tranquila, solo se ha dormido- entonces le ofreció su mano para  
levantarse y esta acepto, se seco la mano con las lágrimas. Entonces  
mientras Kotori y Fuma ayudaban a levantarse a Kamui y Arashi a la joven,  
Subaru cogió a aquella persona que había hecho que su vida cambiara por  
completo...  
  
- Debemos marcharnos, - dijo Yuzuriha al ver que venían los médicos.  
  
- Han de venir con nosotros - dijo Kamui, mirando con preocupación a las  
dos jóvenes...  
  
- Pues nos marchamos-decía Sorata, todo contento...  
  
- ¿Pero como?- preguntó Kotori, al mirar a su alrededor y solo vió una  
ventana - no saltaremos por la ven... - y antes que pudiera terminar la  
frase vió como su hermano, les cogía a ella y a Kamui, que estaba  
bastante débil, y a continuación saltaban por la ventana. Y detrás de  
ellos venían Sorata con Arashi, Subaru con la chica desmayada, Seishiro  
junto a la otra chica y finalmente Kusanagi con Yuzuriha y su inseparable  
Inuki.  
  
Después de esta fuga rápida del hospital y de tener que ir saltando de  
edificio en edificio llegaron a un gran parque.... el parque Ueno.  
  
Que casualidad, ¿No? - Dijo Seishiro al ver donde habían ido a parar.- Le podríamos ir a hacer una visita a mi sakura ...  
  
¡No!-respondieron todos al unísono.  
  
¿Qué es eso de su sakura?- preguntó la joven chica que había estado en los brazos de Seishiro.  
  
Entonces todos la miraron, había pasado totalmente desapercibida  
durante el trayecto que habían realizado anteriormente, y que aún nadie  
sabía quien era. Tenía un figura delgada y esbelta, su piel era blanca  
pero con un tono dorado por el sol, sus enormes ojos verdes que  
parecían el mar encerrado en una persona, destacaban entre su dulce  
cara que tenía pecas por la nariz, su pelo era castaño i le llegaba por  
el hombro, que le daba un aire de madurez y a la vez de inocencia, iba  
ligeramente ataviada con unos pantalones cortos blancos que resaltaban  
unas piernas delgadas y fuertes, junto a una camiseta de tirantes del  
mismo color que le llegaba por el ombligo y encima una chaqueta con  
cremallera también blanca, el conjunto acababa con unas zapatillas  
blancas de deporte, que ,realmente le daban apariencia de ángel-  
  
¿Por cierto nos podría decir quien es usted hermosa señorita? - preguntó Sorata a la joven.  
  
Yo me llamo Sohma Sichigatsu, y he sido la persona que ha estado cuidando de Kendappa todo este tiempo, ella y yo nos conocemos des de que apenas teníamos un año, ella ha sido quien me ha protegido toda mi vida - dijo la joven mirando con melancolía a su amiga- pero últimamente, ella me decía que estar a su lado era peligroso. Yo no le hice caso y miren lo que ha pasado... - y volvió a estallar entre sollozos.  
  
No ha sido culpa suya señorita - dijo Yuzuriha toda convencida. Mientras esta se reponía al oír las palabras de la pequeña Yuzuriha, la verdad es que entre ellas apenas se llevaban 1 año de diferencia de edad.  
  
¿Y quienes son ustedes? - dijo la pequeña con curiosidad.  
  
Entonces estos se presentaron, y la joven reaccionó de una forma  
verdaderamente especial.  
  
Sus nombres son los mismos que los de la historia que me contaba cada día Kendappa, la vuelta de Kamui a Tokio y todas las consecuencias desatadas por el giro del destino, la muerte de Kotori, la transformación de Fuma y relaciones secretas entre dragones del cielo y de la tierra- le brillaban los ojos como si estuviera hablando de un cuento de hadas, mientras a ellos se les caía una gran gota en la cabeza, solo de pensar que sus vidas eran un cuento para adolescentes...- pero nunca creí que lo que las personas que explicaba existieran, aunque no me creo que todo lo que contaba de sus vidas fuera realidad... simplemente os cogió como modelos ¿Verdad..?  
  
Pues me temo que no... - dijo Kusanagi.  
  
Entonces todo lo que explicó era cierto...- decía la joven que parecía estar mas animada- y una pregunta ¿Qué paso después de que Sorata y Arashi se liaran, y que Subaru cayera en estado cata tónico?...  
  
Escucha que nuestra vida no es manga ni mucho menos...-respondió Subaru solo de pensar que esa joven lo sabía todo sobre él...  
  
Después de una breve discusión con Sohma, sobre que mejor no preguntar  
sobre lo pasado anteriormente, llamaron unos coches particulares, esta  
vez eran cinco los coches que vinieron y se repartieron de la siguiente  
forma: Subaru y Seishiro en uno, Arashi y Sorata en otro, las dos jóvenes  
en otro, Fuma, Kamui y Kotori en otro y en el último Kusanagi, Yuzuriha y  
Inuki.  
  
..........................................................................  
..........................................................................  
...............  
  
¿Cómo le miraré a los ojos a esa joven cuando despierte? - pregunto angustiado Subaru a Seishiro- esa chica me ha visto hacer de todo, ¿Qué pensara de mi?  
  
Tranquilo, no crees que si nos ayudado, no es solo para cambiar su destino...- dijo Seishiro para tranquilizar a su amado.  
  
¿Cómo no te entiendo? - parecía no comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.  
  
Cuando esa joven se a acercado a mi y a Kotori, he sentido muchas cosas, ella arriesgó su vida para devolverme la mía, para volver a ver tu sonrisa especialmente, ella os había observado tanto a ti, como a Kamui, como a los otros, des de que era muy pequeña, ella pensaba que esos sueños eran como una película... -dijo Seishiro cogiendo por el hombro a Subaru- la verdad ella nunca hubiera interferido en nuestras vidas... Pero, primero vió la muerte de Hokuto y después la de Kotori, y se prometió a sí misma que os protegería a todos, a vuestra inocencia...  
  
¿Y como sabes tu todo eso? - preguntó Subaru.  
  
Cuando hizo el hechizo para devolvernos la vida, si nosotros no deseábamos volver ella no podía obligarnos, yo no deseaba volver temía hacerte daño, y entonces ella me explicó que debía luchar para proteger a aquellos a los que amaba, me explicó que ella perdería su vida para protegernos a nosotros y a una persona a la que amaba, y ya que se perdería una vida que como mínimo se ganaran unas cuantas mas.... Lo extraño es que hasta ahora no me había acordado de todo esto...  
  
Seguramente selló vuestros recuerdos- dijo pensando Subaru - tal y como has dicho ella debía perder su vida para protegernos, por tanto ella sabía que no moriría inmediatamente y debía tener tiempo suficiente para morir, así el destino dejaría de girar, y podríamos vivir como seres humanos normales... pero ella deseaba vivir y inconcientemente nos llamo para que cuidásemos de esa chica amiga suya, lo cual hizo que el destino vuelva a girar y sea del todo incierto...  
  
Tienes razón Subaru, pero me preocupa que la joven haga algo que ponga en peligro su vida para detener el destino...-decía Seishiro abrazando a Subaru, en el coche- debemos cuidarlas pero...  
  
¿Pero, qué? - dijo Subaru.  
  
Pues que lo más importante para mi eres tú. - y entonces lo cogió y le besó, dejando parado al médium y haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente, así que estuvieron abrazados hasta que llegaran a su casa...  
  
........................................................................  
........................................................................  
..............  
  
Mientras pasaba esto en otro de los coches...  
  
-¡Sorata, ni se te ocurra hacer eso!- gritaba Arashi ante el  
acercamiento inminente de su novio.  
  
- ¡¿Qué pasa que tienes miedo o que?! -decía el otro, que parecía  
divertirse...  
  
- Te aviso, como lo hagas te vas a enterar-seguía ella al ver que el  
otro no le hacía caso...  
  
- Me vas a sacar la espada i vas a atacarme...-decía con un tono burlón  
mientras se acercaba a ella, con oscuras intenciones...  
  
-No te acerques, ahora no...Te vas a ente... - pero antes de terminar  
la frase, Sorata ya se le había tirado encima, y le había robado un  
beso, siempre había deseado besar la mujer que amaba dentro de una  
limusina, como si lo suyo fuera un secreto... y lo mas divertido el  
intento fallido por parte de ella de evitar el beso.-Te había dicho que  
no... Pero tu tan cabezota como siempre.... - dijo ella toda sonrojada,  
y como venganza esta vez fue ella la que le dio el beso, dejando a su  
novio embobado...  
  
Después intentó sacárselo de encima, cualquiera que les viera pensaría  
que en vez de besarse estaban haciendo otra cosa, pero por más que lo  
intentaba su novio mejor parecía pasárselo... Entonces mientras ellos  
jugueteaban el coche paró, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.... Y cuando  
Yuzuriha abrió la puerta del coche para preguntar que tal había ido el  
viaje, se los encontró de "esa forma", ya que Arashi tenía la cabeza  
apoyado en la puerta, y al abrirla había quedado caída boca abajo, y  
como su novio la estaba besando en ese momento, su cabeza cayó justo en  
medio de su busto, lo cual ocasionó algunos malentendidos. Arashi se  
había quedado embobada mirando a Yuzuriha, esta se puso a gritar,  
diciendo que ella no quería interrumpir nada, entonces al oír los  
otros el grito habían ido a ver que pasaba , los otros también se  
habían quedado paralizados al ver la escenita, por suerte Sorata  
regresó "a la tierra" a tiempo y nadie supo como se lo hizo pero salto  
a fuera del coche, y por el camino llevándose a su novia de forma de  
que los dos acabaron de pie delante de toda esa expectación... y con su  
sonrisa habitual dijo:  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-se hacía el tonto...  
  
- Nada... nada... - respondió Yuzuriha aún con la impresión encima.  
  
Entonces todos se quedaron mirando, por suerte la pequeña Sohma que  
veía que su amiga se empezaba a despertar a causa del alboroto, y como  
agradecimiento a Arashi por cuando estaban en el hospital dijo:  
  
- Kendappa se esta despertando, les importaría llevarla alguna cama...  
-había dicho con una cara de inocencia absoluta, que los dejo pasmados  
a todos, pero que en verdad estaba llena de malicia...  
  
-Si...si vamos - le había dicho Kamui, que iba junto a Fuuma, Subaru,  
Seishiro, Kusanagi, Yuzuriha y Kotori que aún no entendía nada de lo  
ocurrido...  
  
Mientras entraban Sorata y Arashi empezaron a hablar:  
  
- Esta vez, te vas a enterar!-gritaba Arashi persiguiendo a su novio...  
  
Cuando esta lo alcanzo el dijo:  
  
- Pero no digas que no te ha gustado...-decía él...  
  
-¡Hay te voy a matar!-proseguía mientras lo estrangulaba con todas sus  
fuerzas...  
  
Pero cuando él cogió sus manos para que parara, se le fue el santo al  
cielo, parecía saber como hacer que le temblaran sus rodillas, y lo  
peor es que él lo sabía... Fue entonces que ella se inclinó de puntitas  
y lo besó...  
  
En la casa estaban todos mirando por la ventana:  
  
-Kusanagi, me debes 1000 yens - decía Yuzuriha toda contenta- te había  
dicho que harían las paces...  
  
-Mira que sois... - decía Subaru al ver a esos impresentables espiando  
a la pareja- estar mirando a esos dos...  
  
-¡Mirar, mirar! ¡Se están besando!- dijo Yuzuriha toda emocionada...  
  
- ¿A ver?-había dicho Subaru casi involuntariamente...  
  
-No decías que éramos unos no se qué... -le decía Fuuma mientras veía  
observando al joven médium.  
  
- Bueno...bueno tú mira y calla... - le contestó el otro...  
  
Cuando entraron por la puerta Sorata y Arashi, se produjo una pequeña discusión entre todos:  
  
-¿Qué hacéis mirando por la ventana? -preguntó Sorata con segundas intenciones...  
  
- Nosotros... nada... estábamos...- decía la improvisada Yuzuriha...  
  
-Mirando... - contesto Kamui ante la mirada de los dos jóvenes...  
  
-Los pajaritos...- continúo Kotori...  
  
- Si... si mirar ese... - decía Subaru con una muy mala interpretación...  
  
- Y el otro...-seguía Kusanagi señalándolo con el dedo...  
  
-Ya.-decía Arashi, que tenia una enorme gota en la cabeza,-bueno nos vamos a cambiar de ropa, hasta ahora...  
  
Entonces mientras abandonaban la habitación, los otros suspiraban de alivio, al ver que estos no les habían arrancado la cabeza... Después se fueron a cambiar de ropa, mientras el otro grupo llegaba, sin éxito por supuesto...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
"¿Donde estoy? - Se preguntaba Kendappa- Oh mira, esa fue la primera vez que conocí a Sohma... - parecía estar paseando en sus recuerdos-y cuando la acompañe a su primer partido de tenis... que feliz que era entonces... ¿Y esto que debe ser? -miraba extrañada unas imágenes que no parecía haber vivido nunca-ya recuerdo...fue cuando aún podía tener sueños... en luchar junto a Kamui y a los otros... y cuando acabara la lucha me retiraría a ser una dibujante de manga... junto a Sohma- la joven estaba dentro de su subconsciente- ¿Y ahora donde estoy?, esto no es un recuerdo, Tokio... destruido-empezó a preocuparse, sobre todo al recordar las palabras de su otra yo:" Tu no solo puedes ver el pasado si no el futuro..."- esto no puede ser Tokio... he cambiado el destino...¿Quienes son esos de ahí?-veía unas figuras enigmáticas- que bien Sohma también esta entre ellos...esta bien menos mal... también están Sorata y Arashi pero... parecen muy mal heridos... -entonces la joven vió una imagen y se estremeció- por que...por que... Sohma porque lo has hecho...por que los has matado... - parecía estar sollozando- esto no se hará realidad... volveré y esta vez si que cambiaré el destino...  
  
La joven despertó tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas,"Solo ha sido un sueño..." se repetía ella misma en su cabeza pero en su cabeza vino una frase de Hinoto:"Pero... también un posible destino..." Cogió y se levantó de la cama, por la forma que estaba inclinada la luna y el hecho de que empezaba a salir el sol, deducía que serian las 6 de la mañana, con sus largas piernas se deslizó con grandes pasos hacia la puerta, la abrió delante solo restaba un pasadizo oscuro donde se divisaban unas 30 habitaciones seguidas...  
  
Salió de su habitación, tuvo que salirse a cuatro patas le dolía mucho el tobillo y no podía caminar, cuando salió tropezó con algo, estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada... entonces con su magia invoco al fuego para que le diera luz, entonces levantó la cabeza y vió un ser muy blanco de piel que tenía una cara de asesino a sangre fría, que a la joven no le gusto nada, acto consecuente se puso a gritar, Nataku que resulta que era él, intentó tranquilizarla sabía perfectamente quien era , era la chica que había cambiado el destino, pero ella no hacía caso, gritaba y lloraba tan fuerte que despertó a todas las personas de la casa. La escena siguiente a esto fue muy divertida, cabezas empezaron a salir de las habitaciones y finalmente cuerpos, que la mitad de ellos no estaban cubiertos con mas de una sábana o simplemente con pequeños camisones o calzoncillos pantalón. Pero Kendappa miraba a su alrededor y no veía ningún dragón del cielo, la verdad es que a los dragones de la tierra no les tenía confianza alguna (pues no sabía de su cambio de actitud ) la pobre estaba realmente asustada, así que como aún era muy joven y no conseguía controlar su inmenso poder , ocasionó uno que otro accidente. Cuando Nataku la iba a ayudar a levantarse ella se pensó que le iba a atacar, entonces involuntariamente lo paralizó, los otros como no sabían quien era, y había atacado a uno de los suyos la atacaron de inmediato, Yuto le atacó con agua por suerte solo fue un pequeño remojón , entonces cuando parecía que Satsuki le iba a atacar con su ordenador, consiguió pasar por debajo de las piernas del paralizado Nataku, y salir mas o menos corriendo, por que aunque le dolía el tobillo no dudo a salir corriendo al instante. La joven vió un pequeño balcón que daba a una terraza, entonces salto y aún se hizo mas daño del que tenía, cuando los otros vieron donde estaba no dudaron y saltaron donde estaba ella, se sentía acorralada y no había por donde salir, así que probó su último recurso, solo había probado eso una vez y no sabia si saldría demasiado bien, entonces pensó fijamente en sus alas, y aparecieron. Pero cuando parecía ya estar salvada alguien le cogió del tobillo y no le permitió continuar el ascenso...  
  
No te vas a escapar-dijo una voz un tanto familiar-esta vez no dejaremos que nadie te haga nada- giro su pequeña cabecita y ahí estaba Seishiro, esta que al reconocerlo no dudo de él, se tiró en sus brazos, detrás de él iba Subaru...  
  
¿La has cogido...?-decía jadeando, pues parecía haberse recorrido toda la mansión...  
  
Detrás de él iban todos los otros, también jadeando, que parecían  
alegrarse mucho por el hecho de que ella estaba bien. Entonces se  
quedaron embobados mirando a la joven que tenían delante, era realmente  
bella y en su rostro se caracterizaba una inocencia realmente pura. Sus  
ropas habían cambiado des de que la habían visto por última vez,  
supusieron que se debía a la transformación sufrida, su largo y  
brillante pelo negro relucía con el amanecer e iba moviéndose junto a  
la dulce melodía del viento, sus ojos del color del cielo parecían  
sumergidos en un mar de dudas que no tenía fin, su pequeña boca hacía  
de final a un hermoso rostro. Su delgada y esbelta figura, tapada por  
un corto vestido blanco que le daba una apariencia de ángel, que  
completaba unas hermosísimas alas de una color plateado que solo eran  
comparables a la luz de la luna, estas se cerraron en el instante que  
desaparecía la luna para dar paso al sol, el espectáculo fue realmente  
hermoso, dejando tras de sí, una joven muy confundida y llena de  
dudas...  
  
¿Qué estoy en un sueño? -preguntó la confundida joven...- verdad que no me voy a despertar en una cama de hospital... Díganme que no... por favor... - y se echó a llorar...  
  
Kotori, Arashi y Yuzuriha os importaría llevarla a un sitió donde este mucho más tranquila y ya nos veremos a la hora de desayunar... -les había dicho Kamui, antes de hacer marchar a todos los presentes de la terraza, excepto Subaru que se ofreció junto a Seishiro para llevarla a la habitación de Arashi y Sorata...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
¿Qué te parece este vestido? -decía Arashi enseñando un hermoso vestido...  
  
Bien... -contestó ella tímidamente - pero no es demasiado mi estilo...  
  
Veo, que ya no eres tan tímida con nosotras...-le sonrió Arashi-me alegro que empeces a confiar en nosotras...  
  
¿Por cierto donde esta Sohma?- preguntó la pequeña Kendappa...  
  
Tranquila solo esta descansando, cuando tu caíste en ese estado, ella no se separó de ti ni un momento...- le contesto la alegre Yuzuriha, al ver Inuki encima de las piernas de Kendappa- pero...hay una cosa que no entiendo,¿Como es que ella puede ver a Inuki?  
  
¡¿Qué?!-la joven muchacha parecía realmente asustada y su tez se había vuelto muy pálida de golpe...  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué a caso no tiene poderes ella? - preguntó Arashi al ver la cara de su joven amiga....  
  
¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Kotori realmente angustiada...  
  
Esto no puede ser no lo entiendo...-susurró Kendappa con la voz entrecortada, y acto seguido estalló entre sollozos...  
  
¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te hemos incomodado?- dijo Yuzuriha asustada por la realmente ante la actitud de su joven amiga.  
  
No, debo evitarlo...-parecía en sus pensamientos...  
  
Arashi no pudo mas pero tubo un ligero desmayo, que por suerte pensó  
que nadie se había dado cuenta, entonces la cogio por los hombros y le  
dijo:  
  
¡Basta sabemos que has sufrido mucho! Pero aún así esta vez no estas sola- decía Arashi- aquí hay gente que te quiere mucho, y nadie va a permitir que nadie os haga daño... ¿Kendappa que sabes que nosotras no sabemos?  
  
Sohma, no puedo permitir que ella este en todo esto...-las jóvenes sabían lo que eso significaba... -ella no... es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, prometí protegerla... No quería que viviera en un mundo tan infeliz...  
  
Por eso intentaste suicidarte... Para que ella no tuviera que enfrentarse a ese terrible destino... ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Arashi, mientras Kendappa asintió y Arashi la abrazó fuertemente, mientras le decía - no pasa nada pues quizás al estar todo el día cerca de ti es normal que absorbiera algo de tu poder, tranquila todo irá bien...  
  
Bueno y ahora que tal si te pones este vestido- Yuzuriha le enseño un vestido...bastante patético todo de flores rosas, realmente era horroroso... entonces las cuatro se echaron a reír...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Había llegado la hora de desayunar, cuando Kamui y los otros  
aparecieron la mesa estaba toda preparada para el desayuno. Había toda  
clase de comida des de la típica de Japón hasta la mas occidental, era  
un verdadero festín realmente solo comparable a el de un rey.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Qué ha sido ese estruendo de buena mañana en los  
pasadizos? -preguntó Hokuto que no había salido de su habitación...  
  
-Eso, eso ¿Quien era esa mocosa que ha congelado a Nakuru?-pregunto  
Satsuki...  
  
-Des de luego, no se cuantas veces os lo tendré que explicar...- dijo  
Fuuma que ya parecía estar desesperado con esas dos- Kendappa es una...  
  
-¿Kendappa... Qué le ha pasado?- había aparecido Sohma toda angustiada  
por la puerta...  
  
-¿Qué haces tú despierta?- dijo Karen toda preocupada... -te dije que  
descansaras...  
  
-Pero...si ya he dormido más de 12 horas- intentó defenderse la  
joven...  
  
-Bueno veté a vestir...y después vente a desayunar algo... - dijo  
Seicchiro - Karen no puedes pretender que la niña se este durmiendo  
todo el día...  
  
-¿Cambiarme? ¿Por qué?-preguntó la joven...  
  
A continuación por la puerta aparecieron Arashi, Kotori, Yuzuriha y  
Kendappa, que también iban en pijama, pero eso sí todas muy bien  
peinadas, todas ellas iban con unos camisones cortitos que les quedaban  
francamente bien...  
  
-Chicas ¿Que hacéis con pijama todavía?- les preguntó Sorata...Ellas  
todas avergonzadas señalaron a Kendappa, pero la niña que era el centro  
de todas las miradas, estaba buscando a Sohma...  
  
-¿Kendappa se puede saber lo que has hecho esta mañana?- le riñó su  
amiga...  
  
-Es que cuando me levantado, estaba todo tan oscuro que he tenido miedo  
y tu no estabas a mi lado, cuando he despertado no sabía donde estaba  
así que no he esperado ni un momento e intentado salir, pero cuando he  
salido me lo he encontrado y no lo he reconocido, y al darme miedo me  
puesto a gritar y entonces...  
  
-No hace falta que digas nada... lo otro ya lo he podido ver yo misma-  
le sonrió su amiga-Kendappa...  
  
-Sohma...- entonces se abrazaron fuertemente, entre medio de la  
multitud...  
  
-Vosotras no seréis... -irrumpió de mala manera Nataku.  
  
-¡NO!- dijeron al unísono las dos aludidas, lo que muy poca gente había  
notado es que las dos se habían sonrojado ligeramente...  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser que una niña tan mona sea tan llorona?- pregunto con  
malicia Yuto, entonces Kendappa se acercó a él, le hizo una sonrisa y  
acto seguido le dio una patada en el espinilla, Yuto se estuvo  
retorciendo de dolor como mínimo una media hora, mientras a todos se  
les caía una gran gota en la cabeza, Sohma no entendía nada y su amiga  
le estaba explicando que cuando le habían atacado Yuto había sido el  
primero en atacarle y le había mojado de pies a cabeza, y que ella ya  
estaba resfriada como para que encima la fueran mojando. La joven Sohma  
sonrió, era a primera vez que la veían reír:  
  
- Sabéis es la primera que os vemos reír a las dos de esa forma-dijo  
Sorata todo alegre... Entonces se oyó un ruido...  
  
-Ups... Tengo hambre- dijo Kendappa toda avergonzada...  
  
-¡Pues a comer!- dijo Sorata mientras empujaba a todos a que se  
sentara.  
  
-¡Qué bien comida como dios manda!-dijo Sohma toda feliz señalando un  
trozo de croissant- Ya no mas comida japonesa...  
  
- Cuanto tiempo hacía que no comía nada occidental- decía Kendappa...  
  
-¿Qué no sois japonesas?-les pregunto Arashi...  
  
-¿Nosotras? Sí, pero nos hemos criado en Londres, bueno mejor dicho en  
Europa-le contestaron las dos a la vez...  
  
- ¿Pero vosotras no parecéis japonesas?-comentó Kamui.  
  
- Ya, es que aunque hemos nacido en Japón, nuestros padres no son  
japoneses...-les dijo Sohma toda animada.  
  
Mientras Kendappa estaba haciendo una cosa rara con el vaso.  
  
Llénate...- susurraba mientras llenaba en vaso con magia- evaporízate... llénate...evaporízate...  
  
¿Qué estas haciendo? -le preguntó Kotori con curiosidad...  
  
¿Verdad que es divertido? Nunca antes había podido llamar a los elementos a mi voluntad. Siempre me costaba mucho. Pero des de que paso aquello, la utilizo a mi gusto- entonces estornudo- Achis!  
  
De la sala salio un gran remolino de viento, y casi se lleva todo el desayuno por su camino...  
  
Has de aprender a controlar tu magia- le riñó Seicchiro, mientras lo volvía a poner todo en la su sitio... - No es un juguete, para ir jugando...  
  
Tienes razón esta niña solo desea jugar, ¿Cómo habéis creído que había sido la que ha conseguido cambiar el destino?- dijo Satsuki...  
  
Pero no veis que tan solo es una niña, tiene razón Satsuki...- continuo Yuto...  
  
Muchos de los del grupo de los "mayores" no se creían la versión contada por Kamui y los otros, así que la mayoría de ellos siguieron haciendo comentarios en contra de la joven... Lo peor es que Kendappa lo estaba escuchando...  
  
-Me voy no me encuentro demasiado bien... - dijo ella, y se levanto con disimulo, para que nadie la viera, pero alguien lo vio a parte de Sohma, Subaru y Kamui.  
  
- ¡Kendappa! - dijo Sohma intentando levantarse para alcanzar a su amiga, pero Seicchiro le cogió la mano, y le hizo un señal con la cabeza para que no fuera...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
"Dios mío, que debo hacer...-pensaba Kendappa - pronto va a pasar... Lo se.  
  
Entonces sintió una hermosa melodía que procedía de una habitación, la de Kamui. Entró, esa melodía le sonaba, pero a la vez era triste muy triste, era melancolía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La música procedía de un armario, lo abrió y allí encontró una gran cosa cubierta de una fina tela de seda, la cogió , y con suavidad sacó la fina tela, que cubría el objeto, era una arpa, pero ese objeto era algo más... era algo... En ese preciso instante el armario dio paso a una terraza, estaba en el exterior, pero era de noche... La luna brillaba con mucha intensidad, su blancor se reflejaba en un lago que tenía una pequeña cascada, encima de la cascada una roca de materiales cristalinos que daba luz junto a la luna, lo otro estaba rodeado de pequeñas plantas cuyas flores solo eran comparables a las de los cerezos en primavera... Levantó unas enormes alas blancas salidas de su espalda, que relucían con luz propia. Eran blancas, el blanco más puro que una persona se podía llegar a imaginar, ella al verlo se estremeció, entonces con la arpa en su mano, se alzó hacia la roca y se sentó suavemente en ella... Empezó a tocar el arpa... una dulce melodía... llena de recuerdos... deseos...sueños.... muertes...  
  
Comentario de la autora: ¿Qué les ha parecido la entrada en escena de estos nuevos personajes? Kendappa y Soma están basados en otros personajes de clamp, Rg Veda (fue uno de los primeros mangas que leí y le tengo mucho cariño) pero no van a durar mucho dentro del fanfic. Bueno la extensión de este capítulo a sido mas larga que los otros, los próximos capítulos los haré así mas o menos. Para comentarios lachicarebulucionaria@hotmail.com . 


	5. Amor, Y puede que rías, pero no hay en e...

Capitulo 4: Amor,Y puede que rías, pero no hay en este mundo palabra más importante.  
  
Kamui y Subaru habían ido corriendo detrás de Kendappa, cuando entraron en la habitación de Kamui encontraron solo las lunas y no el arpa...  
  
-¡El arpa!- exclamo Kamui...  
  
-¿Qué pasaron esa arpa, Kamui?- le preguntó Subaru...  
  
- Esa arpa, me la dio la antigua forma de Kendappa...  
  
-Me estas diciendo que esa niña es la reencarnación de otra persona...  
  
- No, exactamente... Esa mujer me dijo que ella tenía alma propia, y que solo deseaba proteger a aquellos a los que amaba...- dijo Kamui pensativo...  
  
-Kamui, escuchas esa dulce melodía...-susurró Subaru- no se... pero esa niña me recuerda a alguien...  
  
-A mi también. Y esa melodía ya la he escuchado... Antes... era muy triste justo antes de que Kotori... - su voz salía entrecortada al joven le dolía mucho recordar eso...  
  
- Yo, también la escuche, después de matar a Sei...- Subaru cayo de repente en silencio, ese recuerdo le atormentaba fuertemente... Entonces vio como si dentro del armario hubiera otro mundo, cogió a Kamui le señaló el camino- Marchémonos.  
  
Subaru y Kamui , se adentraron, en esa terraza a la luz de la luna, en un primer plano no vieron a nadie, pero lo que parecía ser la luna, era la joven con sus alas que resplandecían detal forma que tan solo era comparable a luz de la luna y las estrellas, mientras tocaba una triste melodía:  
  
AMOR  
Ése es mi sueño ,  
  
Un precioso sueño  
que nadie jamás ha visto,  
una bella mentira  
que nadie notó nunca,  
un lindo amor  
que nadie osará romper.  
  
AMOR  
Y puede que rías,  
pero es en el mundo, la palabra más bella.  
  
AMOR  
  
Y puede que rías,  
pero no hay en este mundo palabra más importante.  
  
Ahora, ven junto a mí.  
Cantaré una canción sin final.  
Díos mío, muéstrame,  
algo más rojo que el rojo, el verdadero amor.  
Ahora, bésame mientras me abrazas.  
Haz que conozca un amor que nunca se acabe.  
Díos mío, muéstrame,  
algo más azul que el azul, el verdadero corazón.  
  
AMOR  
  
Cualquiera puede pronunciarlo,  
pero nadie conoce su significado.  
A solas nunca lo entenderé, junto a ti lo quiero conocer.  
  
AMOR  
  
Una persona perfecta  
que todos se giran a contemplar,  
un momento ideal  
que todos desean,  
la más bella pasión  
con la que todos sueñan.  
  
AMOR  
Que nunca se corresponde con el verdadero amor.  
  
AMOR  
  
Y puede que rías,  
pero si lo pierdes nunca volverá.  
AMOR  
  
Y puede que rías,  
para nosotros, la palabra más importante.  
  
AMOR  
Escucha los susurros del corazón, pues nunca miente,  
óyelos con atención,  
dónde esta el verdadero amor  
a quién entregarlo para compartirlo.  
  
AMOR  
  
Y puede que rías,  
pero no hay en este mundo palabra más importante.  
  
La joven cantaba esa dulce canción con acompañamiento de su arpa, cuando paró, se pudieron fijar en que estaba llorando, está se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, bajo volando y izo que sus alas, se escondieran detrás de su espalda, estaba triste y así lo reflectía su rostro, en el cual aún se podían ver lagrimas cayendo...  
  
¿Qué tal os ha gustado mi música?- dijo ella , intentando mentir de mala manera- Es la primera vez que toco una arpa...- continuaba ella- La verdad, es que son muy groseros vuestros amigos... - dijo haciendo una sonrisa, pero, sus ojos la delataban, no había podido mirarles a la cara ...  
  
Kendappa.... - dijo Kamui...  
  
No hace falta que sigas ocultando aquello que sientes-prosiguió Subaru - ¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa? A nosotros nos lo puedes contar...  
  
La joven se echó llorando encima de Subaru, parecía llorar de  
desesperación, y entre sollozos intento hablarles....  
  
Yo... yo...- decía sollozando.  
  
Tranquila continúa ...-dijo Kamui- pero es mejor que vengas a la habitación...  
  
Salieron los tres, de esa especie de terraza y se dirigieron a la  
habitación de Kamui, Kamui hizo que sentara encima de la cama, mientras  
Subaru cerraba con cerrojo la puerta, no deseaban que nadie les  
molestara...  
  
¿Estas bien?- preguntó Subaru, como respuesta la joven asintió con la cabeza- Va por favor explícanos lo que pasa....  
  
La joven cogió fuerzas, y empezó la explicación...  
  
Como sabéis yo no soy del todo japonesa... - ellos no entendían a que venía eso, pero, asintieron con la cabeza - Yo, os vi a vosotros por primera vez cuando apenas tenía seis años, cada noche cuando me iba a dormir te veía a ti Subaru con tus aventuras junto a Hokuto i y a Seishiro, hasta que Seishiro mató a Hokuto... Me odie a mi misma, por tener sueños tan horribles... Así que no se como lo hice pero no volví a tener más sueños, os intenté olvidar y deseaba pensar que solo eran eso, sueños. Pero cuando tenía diez años en la víspera de mi cumpleaños, volví a ver otra cosa aunque esta vez fue una premonición de futuro, la vuelta de Kamui a Tokio y todos los acontecimientos futuros, esa noche decidí que debía saber que significaban esos sueños.... Pero supe una cosa que mi nacionalidad no era europea si no japonesa, Y además conocí a la otra Kendappa, así que sin dudarlo me fui a Japón acompañando a mi padre en un viaje de negocios, por supuesto Sohma me acompañaba, de eso no hace más de 6 meses .Pasamos más de tres meses investigando pero nada, hasta que un día yo sospechaba que la destrucción de edificios no era casualidad, y era cierto , una día mientras Sohma y yo paseábamos por Tokio, entramos en una zona protegida estaban luchando Fuuma y Yuzuriha pero cuando iba a intervenir apareciste tú , Kamui y me quedé mucho más tranquila...  
  
Un momento ¿Has dicho, "entramos"?- irrumpió Subaru- no lo entiendo...  
  
Yo tampoco, pero es que teóricamente nadie puede entrar en una zona protegida, excepto si no tiene un poder excepcionalmente grande-dijo Kamui.  
  
Ya... -dijo ella entristecida - continuo... Yo también me extrañe, pero entonces no comprendí nada, la cuestión es que ahora sabía que estabais vivos, no podía dejaros así, y probé el hechizo del cambio de destino, si yo moría ya no podría elegir un bando, y así ella podría elegir....  
  
¿Nos estas diciendo que hay otra persona con un poder igual al tuyo?- preguntaron los dos a la vez, y ella asintió...  
  
LA verdad es que todos conocéis a mi otro "yo"-dijo ella volviendo a llorar- lo he ido descubriendo poco a poco... hoy...un sueño...- decía entre sollozos.  
  
Kendappa, tranquila explícanos eso...-le dijo Subaru cogiendo a la joven en su regazo...  
  
Sorata... Arashi... muertos...- continúo- muertos...por...por...  
  
¿Por quién?-preguntó Kamui.  
  
Por...Sohma.-dijo ella finalmente, parándose en seco y derramando unas lagrimas.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados, ahora entendían muchas cosas,  
miraron a la joven desconsolada, el hecho del intento de suicidio, solo  
salvar aquellas personas que amabas, Subaru intento consolarla...  
  
Tranquila, seguro que todo se puede arreglar- le decía con tono amistoso- ya veras, a parte ella no ha manifestado ningún poder oscuro...  
  
No, es justo, ella no tiene derecho a elegir- decía entre sollozos- yo soy la reencarnación de Kendappa de las Sombras, teóricamente tengo que ser yo la mala... Ella no...  
  
¿Cómo sabes que ya ha elegido un bando?- preguntó Kamui.  
  
Entonces la joven extendió las alas, todas blancas y resplandecientes.... Y señaló la punta de una de ellas que tenía un tono un poco más grisáceo, que desapareció en ese instante...  
  
Por esto -dijo ella señalando la ala- antes eran más grisáceas pero ahora son todas blancas... y eso significa...  
  
Qué involuntariamente has elegido un bando... el hecho de amar a alguien lo suficiente para dar tu vida, eso significa que deseas que la Tierra siga como hasta ahora ...-continuo Subaru, al ver que la joven no podía continuar...  
  
Pero, se oyeron unos aplausos de fondo y aparecieron 5 personas con  
largas túnicas que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y no se les podía ver la  
cara...  
  
Que, pena... - dijo una de las personas cubiertas con esas extrañas ropas- me hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotros... eres muy mona, pero tendremos que matarte...  
  
¿Pero, quienes sois vosotros?- pregunto Subaru.  
  
Oh, el joven Sumeragi... Con lo feliz que eras ahora...-dijo otra de las personas- Me hubiera gustado que Seishiro estuviera aquí para presenciar tu muerte, y después de verlo sufrir lo habría matado...  
  
Subaru se enfadó de mala manera y se dispuso a crear una zona protegida,  
y así lo hizo. Kamui por su parte cogió la espada divina en su mano...  
  
Y por último el joven elegido, Kamui Shiro- comentó al final otra voz- Todo a sido su culpa- dijo señalando a Kendappa - Nosotros éramos normales, hasta que ella cambio el destino, maldita niña...  
  
Bueno, déjalo estar- dijo otro de ellos cogiendo al que había hablado- tu la matarás, ah, y como respuesta a vuestra pregunta somos los nuevos dragones de la tierra... Y ahora a luchar...  
  
Acto seguido tres de ellos se quitaron las túnicas, y los otros dos se  
fueron volando... Eran tres hombres bastante jóvenes, entre una edad de  
25 y 35 años, no les dio demasiado tiempo a observarles por que se  
abalanzaron contra ellos rápidamente, Kamui se las apañaba muy bien y  
dominaba la situación en el combate, Subaru tenía muchas más dificultades  
para la lucha, su adversario parecía pasárselo de miedo:  
  
Ja, jajajajaja!!-reía descaradamente- una vez te haya descuartizado le pasaré tus entrañas por la cara de Seishiro...  
  
Eso, sí puedes matarme...- dijo Subaru, pero no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar...  
  
El hombre contra el cual luchaba era el señor del viento y de l'agua,  
era como estar luchando contra Seicchiro y Yuto a la vez, pero eso no era  
lo peor pues tenía unas cuchillas muy afiladas que combinadas con el agua  
y el viento le hacían un sujeto realmente peligroso...  
  
Para Kendappa las cosas no iban mucho mejor, pese a ser ella mucho más  
poderosa, y que su arpa se había convertido en una espada formidable,  
pero aún así...  
  
¿Qué pasa que la famosa Kendappa de las sombras no usa su espada?- dijo el sujeto mientras luchaba- claro, te debe llevar recuerdos del último asesinato, cometido con esta espada por ti...  
  
¡BASTA!!-decía la joven con el rostro llenó de lágrimas - yo no lo hice...  
  
Ya, pero bien que eres su reencarnación.- prosiguió - mataste a la persona que amabas, solo por un juramento...  
  
¡BASTA!- la joven gritaba entre sollozos y acto seguido recordó la escena, y soltó la espada como si estuviera quemando...  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Sohma intentando abrirla  
desesperadamente, entonces llegó Seishiro y vió a la joven llorando dando  
golpes a la puerta llamando a Kendappa, y sollozando de mala manera...  
  
Sohma tranquilízate... - le dijo.  
  
Entonces le apartó su mano, y noto una fuerza muy grande dentro de la  
habitación, sabía que dentro de ella, habían personas luchando, entre  
ellas Subaru, cuando consiguió levantar a Sohma del suelo y hacer que se  
tranquilizase, se dispuso a llamar a Fuuma, pero para su sorpresa antes  
de poder dejar a Sohma de pie, Fuuma ya estaba allí jadeando, y Kotori  
toda preocupada detrás de él.  
  
Alguien ha conseguido crear una zona protegida, dentro de esa habitación.- dijo Fuuma.  
  
Subaru...-dijo Seishiro.  
  
Hemos de entrar como sea- alegó Seishiro.  
  
Entonces Fuuma sacó la espada divina y sin dudarlo cortó la puerta por la  
mitad, está se rompió en dos trozos que cayeron automáticamente al  
suelo...  
  
-Veis, ya esta...- dijo Fuuma desenfadadamente...  
  
Pero lo que venia a continuacion no les izo ni pizca de gracia, en esa  
habitación, que por cierto ya no lo era...  
  
Kotori, Sohma ir a buscar a los otros...-ordenó Fuuma al instante...  
  
Kotori, obedeció, pues no había visto lo que había dentro, en cambió  
Sohma se quedó inmóvil como si esa habitación le absorbiera los  
pensamientos, mirando la siguiente escena: Subaru, estaba muy mal herido,  
y se notaba que ya no se podía ni defender, Kamui que también estaba  
herido pero nada grave, simplemente algunas rascadas en un brazo , y  
Kendappa... Kendappa tenía bastantes heridas por todo el cuerpo , parecía  
haber entrado en trance, solo repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez,  
mientras se cogía la cabeza con fuerza, y su adversario le atacaba sin  
piedad alguna, y la joven no hacía nada para moverse o defenderse....  
  
Kendappa... - gritó la joven y se fue corriendo hacia su amiga, esta vez ni Fuma ni Seishiro pudieron detenerle...  
  
Sohma, no vayas, es peligroso... - intentó retenerla Fuma, pero, el intento fue fallido...  
  
Pues la joven se había lanzado a proteger a su amiga, cuando Fuma buscó  
el respaldo de Seishiro, vió que él , también se había lanzado ayudar a  
Subaru...  
  
¡Subaru!- dijo Seishiro mientras iba corriendo e iba hacia donde estaba Subaru, que estaba realmente mal. Estaba estirado en el suelo, y su adversario le acababa de dar una fuerte patada en el estómago, solo hacía que toser sangre, y parecía tener un brazo roto...  
  
Seishiro... - dijo al ver que se acercaba....- sei...shi...ro  
  
Tranquilo...- dijo levantándolo ligeramente del suelo, evitando que se desplomara allí mismo, Subaru le sonrió y eso izo que se sintiera mas tranquilo,- Como encuentre al tipo que te izo esto se enterara....  
  
¿Te refieres a mí?- dijo el hombre sarcásticamente - Ya, veo has venido a salvar a tu amorcito... Es gracioso lo quería matar, y después repartir sus entrañas por tu cara, hubiera sido divertido...  
  
La cara dulce de Seishiro hacia Subaru cambió radicalmente al ver y oír  
a ese tipo pronunciar esas palabras, pero, sin embargo cogió a Subaru en  
brazos y se dispuso a llevarlo a un sitio seguro, eso sí con una sonrisa  
en los labios que solo tenía para Subaru, pero el Kekkai se empezó a  
desvanecer, pues Subaru estaba muy débil y no podía mantenerlo....  
  
Mientras Sohma se había dispuesto a proteger a Kendappa a cualquier  
precio, pero el hombre no la atacó, se quedo mirándola detenidamente,  
encima de una roca...  
  
¡¡¡Kendappa!!!-grito al ver el lamentable estado de su amiga, no solo estaba mal herida si no que tenía todo un hombro atravesado por algo, al igual que una pierna también atravesada...- despierta, deja de repetir, esas horribles palabras...  
  
Quiero morir... para que tú puedas vivir... - repetía ella continuamente.  
  
Kendappa reacciona, si tú te mueres...- decía Sohma sollozando...- si tú te mueres... yo... moriré contigo...por que....- al oír esas palabras Kendappa reaccionó al instante...  
  
Sohma has de ser feliz.... - dijo ella- tú tienes que vivir junto a la persona que ames y ser feliz... pronto me olvidaras...  
  
Eso es mentira, por que...por que... - decía Sohma...- yo te amo.  
  
Sohma...- dijo Kendappa con el rostro lleno de lagrimas- Sohma...  
  
Justo en ese momento los otros dragones entraron por la puerta... Karen  
iba hecha una furia y cuando vió a los nuevos dragones de la tierra,  
empezó a lanzar fuego como si tratara de un juguete. Los otros al ver que  
llegaba tanta gente, vieron que por muy fuertes que fueran no podrían  
ganarlos ni en broma, así que sé fueron volando de nuevo simplemente  
diciendo:  
  
Volveremos, y la próxima vez alguien morirá- y desaparecieron al instante.  
  
La situación para Subaru no había mejorado para nada, y Kendappa estaba  
muy mal...  
  
Sohma. Kendappa-dijo Sorata que iba junto Arashi- dios mío, esta muy mal, si no hacemos algo morirá...  
  
Ha perdido mucha sangre...-prosiguió Arashi, mirando a Kendappa... - si no recibe una transfusión de sangre inmediatamente, ella...  
  
Sorata... - dijo ella medio muriéndose...  
  
Sí- le respondió él.  
  
Prométeme que cuidaras a Sohma, y que...  
  
Te lo prometo, pero no hagas mas esfuerzos, todo irá bien... -le contestó él.  
  
Y que cambiaras tu destino...por que Arashi... Arashi...  
  
La joven no pudo continuar, y se quedo inmóvil en los brazos de Sohma...  
  
¡¡¡¡Kendappa!!!!- gritó Sohma, desesperada- despierta, esta vez no puedes hacérmelo, otra vez, no...  
  
¿Otra vez?- preguntó Arashi entre sollozos.  
  
Si, esto ya paso una vez... - dijo Sohma-pero no morirá... esta vez la protegeré...  
  
Sohma extendió de su espalda unas hermosas alas blancas, relucientes y  
brillantes.  
  
- Kendappa, no quiero vivir sin ti...- dijo ella derramando una lagrima  
sobre su rostro-así, que te daré una parte de mi energía para que  
vivas...  
  
Entonces Sohma se inclinó ligeramente hacia Kendappa, y la beso... Sohma  
cayó inconsciente hacia Kendappa, y Kendappa volvió a respirar...  
  
Están vivas- dijo Arashi entre sollozos...  
  
Pero si no llevamos a Kendappa con un medico, morirá...- dijo Sorata.  
  
Después con a Kendappa, Sohma y Subaru en brazos, los llevaron al medico.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Subaru despertó, le dolía el brazo, y estaba en su habitación. A continuación vió a Seishiro y Hokuto entrar por la puerta, que al ver que se intentaba levantar de la cama, los dos se le tiraron encima...  
  
¿Subaru, se puede saber que haces?- le riñó Hokuto- no debes levantarte...  
  
No digas tonterías-intentó defenderse- pero si estoy bien... -dijo intentando mover el brazo, pero le dolía tanto que no pudo...  
  
Ves, no puedes- dijo ella- Sei por favor haz que no se levante de la cama, y si hace falta haz cualquier cosa... -dijo ella, en tono burlón...- voy a buscar a Kamui, pero quizá tarde una horita... es que como la casa es tan grande... - continuo en tono insinuativo..  
  
Hokuto...-dijo todo sonrojado Subaru, entonces ella se marchó ...  
  
Gracias...- dijo Subaru intentando romper el hielo...  
  
No hace falta cumplimientos, ya sabes que daría mi vida por ti- dijo Seishiro, sentándose junto a la cama, y cogiendo la mano de Subaru...  
  
¿Estas preocupado?- le preguntó Subaru...  
  
Si, ¿Por que no me avisaste ?Ese sujeto te podría haber matado... - dijo Seishiro...  
  
Pero tenía miedo de que te pudieras hacer daño- alegó Subaru.  
  
No soy como un muñeco- le riñó- si alguna vez vuelve a pasar prométeme que me llamaras la próxima vez que pase algo, si claro no estoy contigo...  
  
Te lo prometo si te hace sentir mejor...- le respondió Subaru todo sonrojado...  
  
Siempre tan inocente y amable- le dijo Seishiro riéndose de él...  
  
¿Por qué Hokuto y tú siempre os acabáis riendo de mí?-se quejó Subaru...  
  
Por que estas muy mono, cuando te sonrojas...- dijo Seishiro.  
  
Entonces se acercó a Subaru y...  
  
¡Subaru!- dijo una voz, que parecía sollozar.  
  
Era Kendappa que entró llorando por la puerta, y acto seguido ellos dos  
se separaron...  
  
¿Ken...Kendappa?- dijo Subaru estaba mas rojo que un tomate...  
  
¿Qué haces aquí? -le dijo Seishiro- Deberías estar en la cama, estas muy mal herida...  
  
Pero la verdad es que de todas las heridas que tenía solo le restaban las  
del brazo y la pierna , por que llevaba vendas, si no nadie habría dicho  
que aquella chica hacia unas horas había estado a punto de morir, pero  
sin embargo había una herida en el tobillo que nadie sabia por que, hacia  
días que persistía...  
  
¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Seishiro, al ver a la joven...  
  
Pero está solo hacia que llorar y decir algo ininteligible... Entonces  
Seishiro se levantó del lado de Subaru y la cogió y la llevo encima de la  
cama, para que se sentase...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Seishiro...  
  
- ¿De verdad estas bien?- le preguntó Subaru...- Sohma, esta bien...-  
pero al oír eso ella aumento el llanto.  
  
- Pero... es que a ti... te hirieron por mi culpa... y yo no deseo que os  
hagan daño a ninguno de vosotros...-dijo ella- si a vosotros os pasara  
algo, yo no...- y volvió a llorar...  
  
- No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada...-dijo Subaru-pero...  
  
- ¿Pero, qué?- preguntó Kendappa...  
  
- Pero, vosotras no estáis seguras con nosotros... Debéis aprender a  
utilizar vuestros magníficos poderes...  
  
- ¿Vuestros?- le preguntó Seishiro.  
  
- Sí, de ella y de Sohma. Sohma es su parte contraria, o al menos eso  
pensábamos, por que me parece que vuestros sentimientos, han sido más  
fuertes que el propio destino...- dijo mirando a Kendappa...  
  
- Sentimientos...-repitió ella toda sonrojada...  
  
- Yo de ti, iría a hablar con ella. ¿Y que tal si esta noche, hablamos  
del tema con todos?- dijo Subaru- va vete, y tranquila que todo saldrá  
bien...  
  
Entonces Kendappa asintió, y se marchó de la habitación...  
  
Eres todo un angelito.- le dijo Seishiro...  
  
No digas tonterías...-dijo sonrojado- Solo tú y Hokuto, sabéis como hacer que me ponga mas rojo que un tomate...  
  
Por que somos los que mas te conocemos...- dijo Seishiro- y...  
  
¿Y...?  
  
También los que mas te queremos...-entonces Seishiro se acercó lentamente a Subaru...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Kendappa iba caminando por el pasadizo, pero, le dolía el tobillo, así que para encontrar a Sohma, decidió buscar su aura y tele transportarse hacia donde estaba ella, y así lo izo. Cuando llegó estaba en una habitación, el sol de la tarde iluminaba toda la habitación adquiriendo un aire cálido y agradable...  
  
¿Sohma?- dijo Kendappa...  
  
Si, ahora salgo...-dijo una voz proviniendo del lavabo...  
  
Entonces salió, iba con un vestido y con unas flores en la mano....  
  
Ken... da... ppa... - dijo Sohma, dejando que las flores cayeran al suelo, - suerte que estas bien...  
  
Sohma, siento haberte hecho llorar...-dijo ella con el rostro entristecido...-pero aún así... no es justo...que una de nosotras...tenga que destruir el mundo o salvarlo, no es justo...  
  
A veces pienso, el por qué de mi extraño poder,-dijo Sohma- pero hace tiempo que lo descubrí, Kendappa tú sigues atemorizada por un pasado oscuro y triste, siempre me has protegido pasara lo que pasara, sentías como una obligación, y yo no quiero eso para ti, deseo que seas libre para extender tus alas de una vez, yo ya me podré proteger sola, no quiero que te sientas atada a mi, por una cosa que ni tan solo hiciste tú, por eso...  
  
Sohma eso es mentira...- dijo Kendappa- yo nunca te he protegido porque fuera una obligación, si te he protegido es porque te quiero y lo que no voy a permitir es que nadie te haga daño...  
  
Kendappa me has de prometer una cosa...-dijo Sohma,- que a partir de hoy, siempre estaremos juntas y que nunca más me esconderás nada, y que pase lo que pase permanecerás a mi lado...  
  
Te prometo, está vez nada ni nadie nos va a separar... de verdad...- dijo Kendappa, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios...  
  
En el aire calido que entraba en la habitación, dos figuras hermosas y  
sonrientes pudieron observar como después de miles de años de estar  
separadas, pese a las diferencias, sus respectivas reencarnaciones podían  
ser felices, y afrontar un destino nuevo, sin tener en cuenta el pasado e  
iniciar juntas un nuevo futuro nuevo y cual destino dependía totalmente  
de sus decisiones e actos.  
  
..........................................................................  
..........................................................................  
...............  
  
Yuzuriha entro en la habitación de Arashi, para avisarla de que era hora  
de cenar, pero al entrar se encontró a su amiga, en el suelo, sin signos  
de vida aparentemente , se le tiró encima para ver si estaba bien, por  
suerte solo estaba desmayada, y se despertó rápidamente...  
  
Arashi... - dijo Yuzuriha con un tono de voz suave...  
  
Otra vez, me he desmayado... - contestó ella algo aturdida...  
  
¿Otra vez? Arashi debes ir al medico últimamente no te encuentras demasiado bien y con lo que se nos viene encima no puedes estar mal...  
  
Pero...- dijo ella intentando decir algo... - no le digas nada a Sorata por favor...  
  
De acuerdo, pero iras al medico.- Dijo Yuzuriha, viendo que su amiga estaba bastante preocupada...  
  
Lo que no sabían es que Sorata en ese momento estaba hablando con otra  
persona sobre su destino...  
  
..........................................................................  
..........................................................................  
...............  
  
Había llegado la hora de cenar y momentos anteriores se habían tomado  
decisiones, muy importantes, la cena restó como normalmente pero cuando  
terminaron las primeras que se dispusieron a hablar fueron Sohma y  
Kendappa:  
  
Perdonar que interrumpamos vuestras conversaciones pero Sohma y yo hemos tomado una decisión... - dijo Kendappa, lo que izó atraer la atención de todos los miembros de la mesa- sabemos que aún somos unas inexpertas usando nuestros poderes, y creo que ahora solo estorbamos...  
  
Eso es mentira...-dijo Yuzuriha...  
  
No, de momento aún tenemos cosas del pasado por resolver y eso podría afectar nuestro nivel de lucha, y perjudicaros, cosa que no queremos de ninguna forma... Por eso hemos decidido ir a hacer una visita por todos los templos de Japón y así entrenarnos para junto vosotros asistir a la lucha final con nuestras cualidades al máximo... Por eso esta noche nos vamos...- así finalizó un comunicado, que aunque en un principio provocó expectación, se volvió en aprobación por parte de todos...  
  
La despedida fue triste, pero sabían que se reencontrarían, cuando  
Kendappa se despidió de Arashi le dijo suavemente al oído que todo iría  
bien, ella le sonrió confiando en la palabra de su amiga...  
  
Después de un adiós, como si ángeles se trataran se marcharon bajo la luz  
de la luna, con el deseo de volverse a reencontrar...  
  
Hay veces que un adiós solo es el principio de un largo camino por  
recorrer pero otras el camino hacia un destino inevitable donde aquellos  
a los que amas darán lo mejor de si....  
  
Notas de la autora: Se acabo el capitulo 4,^_^ no me he extendido  
demasiado, ya se habrán imaginado lo que le pasa a Arashi... Como ven  
Sohma y Kendappa se han ido una larga temporada, hasta... no volverán ya  
que el fanfic era básicamente de X, pero como las quería mucho a las dos  
y decidí ponerlas en el fanfic, que bien que me lo pasé en el salón del  
cómic de Barcelona ^^ con mi amiga Arashi, Kreff, Sorata-x, Nahe ...(como  
ven nos llamamos con nicks de X o Clamp ^^) Jajajaja ya tengo toda la  
serie de X hasta el 17 y las asukas desde el mes de enero!!!!!! Uff... ¬¬  
k mal k va todo!!! Arashi gracias por el cd...Besos ^^. 


	6. Normalidad

Capitulo 5: ¿Normalidad? La casa parecía un caos en completo, la vuelta al instituto por parte de los mas jóvenes y a sus respectivos trabajos los mayores, había revolucionado aquella casa por completo... Todos sabían que pronto tendrían que volver a luchar, pero aún así disfrutaban esos días de una intranquila paz, que no deseaban que se rompiese por nada... Aunque las discusiones seguían a flor de piel...  
  
Karen, ¿Quieres decir que seguir en el soapland es seguro?-intentaba discutir con ella, Nataku- Mujer piensa que fue destruido una vez y claro...  
  
Eso, eso no es seguro y a parte...- intentaba seguir Aoki para convencerla...  
  
Lo que vosotros queréis es que nadie la vea en paños menores, la queréis solo para vosotros... - dijo Fuma riéndose de la situación...  
  
Pero lo único que hizo Karen fue dedicarles una hermosa sonrisa a los dos, y dirigirse a su trabajo, sin tener en cuenta sus opiniones...  
  
Por otra parte lo tuvieron bastante mal para explicarle a Keichi quien eran Fuma y Kotori, pero al fin y al cabo se lo termino creyendo solo por la cara de felicidad que Kamui presentaba y que raramente se le había visto una sonrisa al joven, en cambió ahora su sonrisa era permanente y llena de felicidad...  
  
Arashi, cariño no te enfades, va que solo... -decía Sorata...  
  
¡¿Qué no me enfade?! Encuentras normal eso de ir por la calle y, y... - dijo ella toda sonrojada...  
  
Solo te he dado un beso, pero si dormimos juntos cada noche.... -dijo Sorata tan alto que todo el instituto se entero...  
  
Entonces empezó a correr viendo que su novia echa una furia iba detrás de él, se fue corriendo detrás de una fuente y miro que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, y cuando su novia paso despistadamente buscándole por todas partes entonces él, la cogió por la cintura y la beso....  
  
No cambiaras nunca...- dijo Arashi más roja que un tomate...  
  
No - respondió él alegremente con una sonrisa en los labios - cariño ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar juntos este sábado, los dos solos?  
  
Pero antes de que le pudiera dar una respuesta, un compañero de Sorata  
llego al sitio diciéndole que o se daba prisa o no llegaría a clase de  
matemáticas avanzadas y que el profesor estaba de muy mala gaita, Sorata  
le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que hasta la hora de comer...  
Arashi se quedó melancólicamente mirando a su novio como se iba...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
¿Cómo puede ser que tenga que hacer tantos exámenes?- protestó Fuma...  
  
Señor Monou tranquilícese, eso es debido a que en los últimos meses no ha venido demasiado que se diga... - le contestó el profesor- en cambio su hermana se lo ha tomado mucho mejor...  
  
Parecía que Fuma le iba a tirar un conjuro o iba a partir por la mitad a ese profesor cuando Kamui apareció por allí y se lo llevo casi a rastras, ante la expectación de medio instituto debido a que la llegada de esos alumnos había sorprendido a muchos, y a parte el hecho de que todos fueran tan atractivos destacaban mucho entre la multitud al ir siempre juntos...  
  
¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAATTAAAA! -gritó Yuzuriha al ver a Sorata rodeado de chicas, y el pobre que no sabía como quitárselas de encima, y Arashi se acercaba despistadamente hacia él, sin saber que él que estaba en medio de ese tumulto de personas no era otro que su novio .... Esta se le tiró encima diciéndole - Sora-chan que viene Arashi y como te vea aquí te va a despellejar...  
  
Entonces no pudo acabar la frase una de las chicas mayores la había  
cogido y la había tirado al suelo replicando que era demasiado pequeña  
para meterse en sus asuntos, cuando Inuki y Sorata se iban a meter en  
medio alguien cogió a la joven impertinente y la lanzo sin miramientos  
contra la pared...  
  
Kusanagi...- dijo ella algo aturdida, aun con dolor en la cabeza, mientras le cogía en brazos Kusanagi y la ayudaba a levantarse... - Gracias pero que haces tu aquí...  
  
Nada que me pidieron que viniera a dar unas clases de autodefensa y sobre el medioambiente, y llegó y lo primero que veo es una niñata tirando a mi novia por el suelo...  
  
¿NOVIA? - preguntaron algunas de las jóvenes amigas de Yuzuriha- Yuzu-san no nos dijiste que tuvieras ni un novio tan guapo, ni amigos tan atractivos y menos que estos tuvieran novias tan guapas como Kotori Monou o Arashi Kishu, esa si que da miedo la capitana del club de esgrima, dicen que tiene novio, por su carácter será Fuma Monou es muy frío... suerte que Arisugawa esta libre es tan simpático, y tan guapo, y tan amable y tan.....  
  
Mío- contestó una voz fría y bastante temible...  
  
Arashi que se había abierto paso entre la multitud y que al ver a Yuzuriha en el suelo, y una joven, que nunca la miraba demasiado bien la habían echo enfadar...  
  
¿Como que tuyo?- dijo una joven que pertenecía a un curso mayor que ella- Arisugawa no es de nadie, y menos de una blandengue como tú...  
  
Entonces la joven le iba a dar una bofetada, cuando Sorata la paró...  
  
No tengo ganas de hacerte daño, pero tú tócale un solo pelo y verás lo que es volar por los aires- dijo Sorata con un rostro realmente temible- nadie va tocar la mujer de mi vida...  
  
Sorata...- dijo Arashi, y le dio un beso en medio de le expectación, y toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa dijo - gracias, no sé que haría sin ti...  
  
Pues de momento no habría quien te llevara a comer como ahora, ¿Cariño no tienes hambre? Porque yo me estoy muriendo de hambre...- entonces la cogio por la cintura y se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia la cafetería...  
  
Kusanagi ...- dijo Yuzuriha tímidamente ...  
  
¿Qué quieres mi niña? -Le respondió este...  
  
Quieres que nos vayamos los dos a comer algo, he preparado la comida... pensaba ofrecerles a Kamui y a los otros, pero si estás tu...  
  
Como dudar el ir o no a comer ti, ¿por cierto Inuki comerá algo? ...  
  
Yuzuriha sonrió y Inuki les seguía detrás siempre vigilando a sus amos,  
los tres se podía decir que formaban como una pequeña familia muy  
divertida, pese a eso los jóvenes dragones podían ser normales durante  
unas horas, no podían sospechar que al cabo de unos días los dragones de  
la Tierra les darían un segundo ataque nada bien recibido y que se  
acercaba peligrosamente...  
  
..........................................................................  
..........................................................................  
...............  
  
El ruido que hacia Hokuto a las nueve de la noche hizo que su hermano la  
fuera a ver para saber que le pasaba cuando entro se encontró en una  
habitación llena de ropa ya su hermana buscando como una desesperada  
algo...  
  
¿Subaru, has visto últimamente mi disfraz ese de gato?- Le preguntó.  
  
De ga... gato pues no... ¿Y para que lo quieres?  
  
Es que hoy nos vamos todos al karaoke, y le prometí a Kakyo que me vestiría de gata...- entonces encontró algo- aquí está...  
  
¿Y para que lo quieres?- pensando en que él esa noche también iría al karaoke....  
  
Jajajaja eso hermanito no es de tu incumbencia... por cierto ...  
  
Entonces cogió a su hermano y le hizo una cosa que hacia tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer, llamó a Seishiro y empezó a coger modelitos y a probárselos que ganas tenía ella de volver a vestir a su hermano como lo había hecho en tiempos anteriores. Subaru más rojo a no poder y Seishiro riéndose pero sin embargo a él también le toco recibir y se estuvieron más de una hora entre modelo y modelo, cuando entro Kakyo a la habitación se quedó embobado mirando a Hokuto pero después se hecho a reír por como iban vestidos los tres, parecían sacados de un desfile de modelos y los diseños estar hechos por uno de esos estrambóticos diseñadores franceses....  
  
Aaaaah Hokuto te mato, ya verás como te coja, esta vez ni Sei-san me podrá detener...-dijo Subaru mientras corría a atacar a su hermana...  
  
Hermanito no me cojeras, no me cojeras.... - decía ella mientras Kakyo y Seishiro los miraban con un gota en la cabeza, pero con un rostros sonrientes...  
  
¡Te pille!- dijo Subaru tirándose encima de Hokuto...  
  
Pero cuando la iba a coger, apareció una especie de barrera invisible entorno a ella que tiró a su hermano a dos metros de distancia, que él pobre solo estaba jugando un poco con ella y no estaba preparado para ser atacado, eso sí Subaru cayo perfectamente y no se hizo daño, aunque a continuación se oyó un grito proveniente de la habitación de Kamui y Kotori...  
  
Subaru y los otros aún un por que aturdidos se dirigieron sin pensarlo hacia la habitación, en ella Kotori , Kamui y Fuma con tres espadas delante de cada uno, las dos espadas divinas y en medio otra espada más bien delgada y parecía hecha de cristal...  
  
¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Kakyo al ver tal espectáculo...  
  
No lo sé, estábamos los tres aquí hablando tranquilamente cuando han aparecido las dos espadas divinas y se han divido en dos cada una, y una de las dos mitades se ha unido con la de la otra espada divina y se ha formado esta tercera espada...- intentó explicarse Fuma que no salía de su asombro...  
  
Kotori se quedó mirando la tercera espada, era bonita y dulce, le recordaba a alguien... Parecía sentir en su propio corazón los latidos de la espada, la estaba llamando... Su figura esbelta y delgada hecha de cristal que parecía ser frágil le recordaba a ella misma, esa espada estaba hecha de los seres que más amaba, Fuma, Kamui y... le recordaba a otra persona... alguien a quien ella amaba mucho... su madre. No supo por que en ese momento le vino la escena a la cabeza de cuando Kamui le prometió que le protegería y cuando su hermano inconscientemente la asesino, en ese momento le hubiera gustado tener la fuerza suficiente para protegerles, le vino otro pensamiento a la cabeza su madre se sacrificó para así salvar a la persona que amaba pero no pensó en el dolor que causaría a los seres que la amaban... Así pues empuñando esa espada les protegería lo sabía esta vez nadie les haría daño...  
  
Kotori... Despierta... - dijo la voz suave de Kamui, que la tenía en brazos y Fuma que estaba allí mirando como estaba...  
  
Dra... dragón... del... cie... cie... lo  
  
¿Kotori te encuentras bien?- preguntó Fuma - ¿Qué dices de un dragón del cielo?  
  
¿Eh? Si, estoy bien- entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la espada en su mano derecha, sabía que había hecho el pacto de proteger aquellos a los que amaba, ahora sabía que también tendría que luchar- pues Fuma es que yo, ahora soy...soy...  
  
¿Kotori qué pasa?- preguntó Kamui al ver a su novia de esa manera tan nerviosa...  
  
Pues que yo ahora soy otro dragón del cielo...- dijo ella finalmente con voz entrecortada...  
  
¿Eh? - dijeron a la vez Fuma y Kamui sorprendidos- eso no puede ser, pero si... es imposible...  
  
No, lo es...- dijeron dos voces a la vez, eran Hinoto y Kanoe- es muy sencillo vuestros enemigos poseen una fuerza muy superior a la vuestra, lo que han hecho vuestros cuerpos e almas, ha sido donarle a otro ser querido una parte de vuestro poder y con eso habéis combinado dos clases de poderes iguales o diferentes que al mezclarse a hecho que vuestro poder se multiplique infinitamente, y el deseo por parte de Kotori de protegeros a vosotros ha hecho que si por si sola ya poseía un poder mínimo este despierte... Así que seguramente tú Hokuto también serás un dragón del cielo... mmmmn....  
  
¿HINOTO QUE TE PASA?- preguntaron los jóvenes al ver a la vidente tan pensativa...  
  
mnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.....  
  
mnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...  
  
Quiero ir al karaoke.  
  
A todos los presentes en la sala les caía una enorme gota en la cabeza... Mientras Saiki y Kanoe intentaban convencerla de qué eso no era posible y que si acaso ya le montarían un karaoke en casa... Entonces empezó a llover, las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente sobre las ventanas como si último deseo de vida fuera romperlas, una vida corta e infeliz pues les esperaba, a veces la lluvia solo es un presagio de la tormenta fuerte e temible que se va acercando sigilosamente y con su paso pretende arrasar todo lo que a su paso encuentre y borrar así las marcas de la tierra, otras solo son preludios de un bello despertar y el encuentro con los propios sentimientos...  
  
En la ventana se divisaba a unos jóvenes y adultos viviendo el día a día e intentando volar libres sin destino aparente, pero atraídos inexorablemente por las fuertes corrientes de aire a un destino cada vez más nefasto e inesperado. Detrás de ellas al exterior entre la tormenta, encima de el tejado como si de un halcón vigilando a sus presas se tratara , alguien muy familiar los observaba atentamente, con una sonrisa algo maligna, observando especialmente al joven Kamui Shiro...  
  
Serás mío, Kamui, esa sonrisa no la poseerá nadie más.... - dijo antes de irse y desaparecer entre la niebla como el fantasma más siniestro y existente ...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Subaru miró a Seishiro estaba dormido, más que el asesino que había sido en tiempos anteriores parecía un angelito. Aún le dolía un poco el brazo, se miró las marcas dejadas por la lucha anterior, y después la marca que tenía en sus manos... Esa especie de destello luminoso nunca desaparecería, le marcaba como la presa del Sakurazukamori, en parte le gustaba ser una pertencia de Seishiro, solo era suyo... Aunque no le gusto nada la familiaridad en que le había tratado el hombre que le había intentado asesinar...  
  
Seishiro despertó, y miró a Subaru absorto en sus propios sentimientos, se lo volvió a mirar... Era realmente hermoso, esas grandes pupilas verdes, esa figuras esbelta y delgada, pero musculosa... Y su carácter que aunque intentaba ser frío le era imposible, esa inocencia que le caracterizaba, no entendía por que esa persona había despertado algún sentimiento en él, pues estaba entrenado para evitar eso, pero recordó algunas de los mitos de su clan... "El Sakurazukamori solo será asesinado por la persona que ame... " "Sei-chan no hay nadie que no ame a otra persona..." Su madre fue asesinada por él, su padre por su madre, y así toda su familia. ¿Entonces si él amaba a alguien había perdido todo su poder? Sabía que Subaru más que recriminarle la muerte de su hermana, le había dolido la indiferencia que había hecho ver que sentía hacia él, aunque recordaba perfectamente esas visitas hechas al onmyouji en secreto, vigilando cada movimiento, cada palabra, todo. Durante cinco años pensó que no era más que una simple obsesión, una obsesión que terminó por convertirse en algo mucho más lejos de ser indiferencia... Cuando le hirieron no pudo evitar sentir odio, no le gusto nada, era suyo y por tanto el único con derecho a hacerle daño... No sabía el por que hacía un día había sentido lo mismo, nadie le podía tocar, ni tan solo él... En parte comprendió que el no estaba hecho para amar, pero supuso que Subaru era la excepción que confirmaba la regla...  
  
Entonces dejando de pensar, cogió a Subaru y se lo puso encima de las piernas, casi inmovilizado, abrazándole como a un osito de peluche, Subaru se quejó, Seishiro sabía que lo que más odiaba Subaru era no poder predecir sus movimientos, aunque Seishiro supo bien pronto como apagar el quejido de Subaru...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Kusanagi-san, quiero ir a ese- dijo Yuzuriha haciéndole pucheros en la cara, lo cual el joven dragón no pudo resistirse...  
  
De acuerdo, tu ganas- dijo viendo como su idea de ir a comer a una brasería se iba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...  
  
¡Bien!- dijo Yuzuriha dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio, y haciendo enrojecer a este notablemente, el otro miró dentro de su cartera y vió como se vaciaba lentamente, por su capricho....  
  
Inuki les seguía como siempre, aunque ahora estaba en los brazos de su ama, que le estaba acariciando dulcemente mientras el otro se hacia el dormilón, para que ella le prestase toda la atención posible... Yuzuriha seguía tan bonita y radiante como siempre, con esa alegría y vitalidad característica de su persona... Sin embargo al instante un gran terremoto asolo la zona ... Yuzuriha y Inuki saltaron a la vez, y Kusanagi se tubo k separar un poco de ellos debido a que un edificio se derrumbo delante de ellos , pero para Yuzuriha fue suficiente tiempo como para salir sola con Inuki a buscar el causante de semejante desastre... Kusanagi fue medio arrastrado por la multitud de victimas y no pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía su novia...  
  
Yuzuriha miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo se dirigía en dirección contraria solo ella intentaba adentrarse hacia el núcleo del desastre, de repente se imagino a Kusanagi enfadado de mala manera, maldiciendo todo aquel que estaba en su camino... Pero después decidió seguir, pensando en toda la gente que podría llegar a morir... Se acercó hacia el tejado de un edificio en medio de él había un joven, mas o menos de 16 o 17 años riéndose descaradamente , sin pensarlo levanto un Kekkai. El joven la miró cuidadosamente, observando a la delicada figura k tenía delante y pensó que sería divertido jugar un rato con ella... Giró su cabeza, y Yuzuriha se quedó parada observándole, le conocía... Pero como podía ser un dragón de la tierra... él...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Kamui estaba con Kotori y Fuma cuando los tres notaron como se hacia el Kekkai de Yuzuriha y así se fueron corriendo hacia ella...  
  
Mientras mucho más cerca estaban Arashi y Sorata, en el barrio de Shibuya mirando unas tiendas... Cuando vieron que el Kekkai de Yuzuriha se hacia, fueron corriendo... Aunque Arashi se desmayo al empezar a correr... Sorata estaba muy asustado al ver el estado de su novia...  
  
-Arashi. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto muy preocupado Sorata...  
  
Arashi pareció dudar un momento de su respuesta, pero vió como que el Kekkai de Yuzuriha se estaba debilitando y respondió...  
  
Nada Sorata, tú vete corriendo... - dijo aún estaba algo aturdida - ella necesita nuestra ayuda... ahora vengo yo detrás tuyo...  
  
Pero...-intento alegar él...  
  
Pero nada... vete  
  
Sorata dudo unos instantes pero después se dedicó a buscar a Yuzuriha...  
  
Cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos, justo antes encontró a Kusanagi buscando desesperadamente a su novia... Decidieron entrar en el Kekkai los dos juntos por el mero hecho deque fuera quien fuera quien estaba atacando a Yuzuriha era muy poderoso... Pero cuando iban a entrar, el Kekkai se empezó a deshacer, lo cual no gusto a ninguno de los dos. Al entrar encontraron a Yuzuriha clavada a una cruz igual que lo había estado Kotori, e Inuki extendido en el suelo inconsciente..... A su lado estaba alguien conocido para todos...  
  
PERO TU... - intento decir Sorata - yo pensaba que tu...  
  
Ahora empieza la diversión... -dijo él concluyendo cualquier inicio de conversación, posible... A continuación el joven sonrió fríamente, y dejando sus pelos rubios apartados con la mano se dispuso a atacar a Sorata...  
  
Kusanagi intentaba inútilmente despertar a Yuzuriha, cuando el joven se fijó en él y cansado de Kusanagi lanzó una bola de energía dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo... Sorata por dentro pensó que ese joven poesía el mismo potencial que Kamui o Fuma, solo con ver con la facilidad que había apartado a Kusanagi y Yuzuriha en el camino... Entonces recordó unas palabras que había dicho su abuelo anteriormente "El destino ha vuelto a girar, y con él tu vida, la de tu mujer y la de... "Cuando lo había dicho su abuelo apenas hace una semana no le había dado importancia... Pero en ese momento si que le dio, Arashi no podía quedarse sola, al menos de momento... No deseaba verla llorar, pero una fuerte ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo... No deseaba morir por algo más, algo que hacia unos meses que corría en su mente, en sus sueños, sabía que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar... Pero el joven no tardó en empezar a lanzar su ataque...  
  
Bolas pequeñas de energía se pusieron alrededor de Sorata, formando entre ellas un campo electromagnético y evitando que el joven Dragón del Cielo pudiera lazar ataque alguno lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar un Kekkai para proteger la zona y que sufriera aún más daños de los que ya había sufrido.... Las bolas de energía se convirtieron en pequeñas flechas y se dirigieron hacia Sorata, haciendo que la sangre brotara de su cuerpo....  
  
Kamui, Fuma y Kotori se dirigían hacia el Kekkai levantado ahora por Sorata, en el camino se encontraron a Arashi intentando correr hacia el Kekkai, pese a que Kotori dijo que lo mejor sería llevarla a algún sitio, pero ella se negó de modo alguno abandonar a su novio a su suerte... Después de ver de que no había forma de convencerla de que se marchara e iría con su ayuda o sin, decidieron ir hacia el Kekkai corriendo y saltando todo lo rápido que podían... Sin embargo cuando entraron en el Kekkai todos chillaron por algún u otro motivo...  
  
Arashi vió a Sorata agonizando, y sangrando por todas partes, rodeado por un escudo de energía que cualquier cosa que pasaba quedaba destruido al instante... En cambió Kamui, quedo impactado por otra cosa por que el Dragón de la Tierra que estaba torturando maliciosamente a Sorata, y que encima parecía estar divirtiéndose en ello no era otro que Keichi Segawa.... Sin embargo el gritó de Arashi le izó hacer de dejar de pensar, la joven en un intento de salvar a Sorata sacó su espada de su mano y intento romper el escudo de energía pero cuando perforo la barrera, el mismo corte que se había producido en está se volvió hacia ella y como resultado la aparición del corte en el cuerpo de Arashi...  
  
Keichi... ¿Pero tú que haces aquí?- intentó hablar Kamui...  
  
Kamui... yo... no lo sé... ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo Keichi realmente perdido...  
  
Keichi dame la mano, ya veras como todo va a salir bien... - dijo Kamui extendiendo la mano- tú no eres un dragón de la tierra, tranquilo...  
  
Kamui ayúdame...  
  
Entonces cuando los dos amigos se reencontraron Fuma saltó encima de Kamui, cayendo rodando unos metros hacia al suelo los dos juntos...  
  
¿Fuma pero qué....? - preguntó Kamui muy sorprendido al ver la actitud de su amigo, hacia Keichi...  
  
Kamui, tú mira... - dijo señalando a Keichi...  
  
Kamui se quedó atónito viendo como Keichi había sacado... ¿¿Otra espada divina?? Y se había dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón, Keichi algo fastidiado por no haber obtenido su tan deseado juguete, decidió que ya era hora de acabar con algún Dragón del cielo ya que estaba muy enrabiado y no tenía ganas de seguir jugando con ellos... Primero miró a Yuzuriha clavada en esa cruz y a Kusanagi inconsciente en el suelo, pero Kamui y Fuma estaban demasiado cerca y le podían fastidiar, al igual que Kotori estaba ayudando a Arashi, así que solo le quedaba uno... Pensó que sería justo ya que era el que más había sufrido, sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a hacer más y más pequeña la barrera que rodeaba a Sorata, riéndose sin parar al ver los gritos que daba y como moría lentamente...  
  
Arashi estaba dormida en su sueño, des de el fondo oía los chillidos ahogados de Sorata, por sus mejillas se desbordaban las lagrimas, tenía que despertar él no podía morir, no ahora que, que ella... Continuó pensando ¿Ahora que? ¿Qué ella...? Solo tenía la respuesta en su interior lo sabía, ella y él... En medio de la oscuridad surgió una luz...  
  
Sorata no paraba de chillar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y Arashi... Arashi estaba herida por su culpa... Pero no debía dejar de luchar, debía vivir por ella y por... Entonces vió como sorprendentemente Arashi se levantaba del suelo, sus ojos parecían en blanco cuando empezó a recitar... ¿Una manta budista? Sacó la espada de su mano está vez la fuerza del relámpago se reunió en la espada, pero estaba invocando a otro elemento el agua, la lluvia  
  
¿Cómo podía ser eso? y después la espada creció se izo mucho más grande, su filo brillaba con intensidad parecía de vidrio... Arashi abrió los ojos, izo un salto y con un movimiento rápido izo un corte a Segawa que izo que dejara de concentrarse y dejara a Sorata... Sorata cayó al suelo pero aún tenía suficiente energía como para ver a Arashi cayendo al suelo inconscientemente sin nadie que la fuera a recoger , cayo en el suelo ... ¿Estaba muerta? No, no podía ser... Pero su cuerpo casi no respondía, no respiraba.... Sin embargo estaba sangrando... Pero no podía ser, si no tenia herida alguna como podían sangrar las piernas si no había cortes.... Sorata cayó desfallecido por sus propias heridas....  
  
Notas de la autora : ¬¬ coñe que mala que soy, hasta yo misma me meto de los nervios solo de imaginarme las imágenes T_T... Es culpa de X, que me mete de los nervios.. Voy a empezar el siguiente capitulo ahora mismo o me dará algo... Estoy zumba ¡!!!!!! LAlalalalala X's my live!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Es que estoy escuchando la canción de la 1ª peli de Sakura....)  
  
Resumen siguiente capitulo: Regresa, regresa a donde vienes... Sorpresas y más ataques inesperados está vez con consecuencias menos desastrosas.... 


	7. Semillas

Capitulo 6: Semillas  
  
Nota de la Autora: en este capitulo hay una escena al final que alguien la podría clasificar de contenido yaoi, (yo creo que no, pero bueno no tengo ganas de ofender a nadie) está escena que es la final la meteré en letra cursiva para que así quien no lo quiera leer se lo salta y ya esta... No es nada relevante pero aún así me estoy aburriendo y me e puesto a escribir y a salido eso... XD  
  
EL ruido de las ambulancias era constante en Tokio... Yuzuriha estaba nerviosa no paraba de llorar... Arashi estaba en coma... y Sorata en muy mal estado. Si no hubiera ido sola, esto no hubiera pasado... Recordó cuando despertó estaba clavada en una cruz... Sorata y Arashi extendidos en el suelo, el Dragón de la tierra, con un herida enorme en el brazo... Huyó inmediatamente de lugar de hechos, todos estaban intentando despertar a Arashi y a Sorata... Kusanagi la cogió en su regazo, secándole las lágrimas con su mano dulcemente y susurrándole al oído que nada de lo ocurrido era culpa suya...  
  
El medico llegó a la sala de espera donde estaban todos...  
  
¿Son ustedes los familiares de los jóvenes? - preguntó el médico.  
  
Si...  
  
Pos el diagnostico es bastante claro, el señor Arisugawa se repondrá pronto, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene algunas contusiones pero llegaron a tiempo... Lo de la señorita Kishu es más difícil, no sabemos exactamente que le ha pasado pero todo depende de ella... - dijo con tono frustrado- y el....  
  
Un momento...- dijo Yuzuriha- de eso puede hablar conmigo a solas...  
  
El médico asintió. Y se fue con Yuzuriha a otra sala, después de media hora hablar Yuzuriha salió de la sala parecía aliviada, aunque seguía muy preocupada por Arashi... Recordó lo que le había dicho el médico "son muy fuertes seguro que se repondrán ". Yuzuriha no quiso responder a las preguntas de sus compañeros...  
  
¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó Arashi, me siento muy a gusto me recuerda cuando estoy con Sorata me siento protegida, pero esto es diferente... es como cuando estaba con mi madre... ¿Mama? "Si, mi niña..." Ante ella apareció una mujer muy bella, de largo pelo negro y ojos penetrantes... De elegancia extrema... Le acarició su rostro... "como has crecido cuando morí, tan solo eras una niña dejada a su suerte..." Mama pero tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? " Cariño he venido a hablar contigo, para evitar que estés en este sueño durante la eternidad..." Madre pero yo, Sorata... el... "Cariño cuando la primera flor de ángel aparezca en este mundo toda lucha habrá acabado, debes estar protegida hasta entonces..." Mama pero tengo miedo, Sorata que va a decir... y yo... "Cariño debes volver, recuerda cuado la primera flor de ángel aparezca habréis ganado, recuerda que la primera semilla ya a sido implantada.... Cariño tenerte fue lo mejor que me pasó..." Madre... por favor no me dejes sola... "Te quiero, sé fuerte" Concluyo la conversación le besó en la frente y le secó las lágrimas... Así Arashi volvió hacia la luz...  
  
Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación, y empezó a vomitar, estaba muy mareada... No se encontraba bien, solo deseaba ver a Sorata, los médicos entraron... y un poco después Yuzuriha entró a verla, ella iba a formular una pregunta cuando le dijo...  
  
Están bien Arashi él está bien...  
  
Arashi sonrió tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Sorata pero debía hablar con el médico urgentemente... EL médico entro por la puerta, era una mujer muy bella pelo corto negro y grandes ojos azules...  
  
Hola señorita Kishu, soy la Doctora Mizuno, soy ginecóloga... - dijo la mujer...  
  
¿Ginecóloga? ¿Qué me ha pasado algo?-dijo Arashi algo asustada...  
  
¿No sabe nada? - dijo la mujer sorprendida....- si me parece que hasta su joven amiga se dio cuenta...  
  
¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué? - Arashi no sabía de que estaban hablando, bien que últimamente no se encontraba muy fina... La doctora sonrió divertida...  
  
Tengo una noticia que darle,-dijo sonriendo- está embarazada...- la cara de Arashi era realmente espectacular- y por lo que se ve el bebé es muy fuerte, soportar lo que ha soportado raramente pasa...  
  
Arashi sintió que se caía el mundo encima, estaba feliz por supuesto, pero de ahí a quedarse embarazada, ni tan solo estaba prometida a Sorata, ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Entonces entendió la frase de su madre, cuando la primera flor de ángel nazca todo habrá terminado, la flor de ángel eran los hijos d los dragones del cielo, representaban la nueva generación de seres humanos, y la derrota de los dragones de la tierra...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Sorata cogió una cajita recubierta de piel de melocotón que tenía a lado de la cama, recordó cuando lo compró, hacia dos días se había llevado a Karen y a Yuzuriha de compras y le habían ayudado a elegir un bonito anillo de compromiso para Arashi, era de oro con un pequeño zafiro de color azul, pensó la cara de Arashi cuando recibía el objeto... Realmente la quería y no deseaba separarse de ella, pero por otra parte deseaba llegar a dar su vida por ella, y supuso que Segawa también sabía leer los corazones y los deseos de las personas...  
  
Yuzuriha entró alborotada a la habitación de Sorata, Arashi había despertado del coma... Todos los presentes en esa habitación se alegraron mucho, en especial Sorata, todos la fueron a ver y el se quedó solo, mirando el anillo de compromiso absorto en sus propios pensamientos...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Kamui estaba en casa, solo...  
  
¿Por qué Keichi? ¿Por qué..?- dijo pensando hacia si mismo...- dijiste que te gustaría proteger este planeta y todo lo que alberga en él...  
  
Kamui...- interrumpió Subaru...- no te puedo decir el por que de la traición de Segawa... Pero si Segawa deseaba proteger este planeta fijo que se dará cuenta de lo bueno que es proteger a las personas que amas...  
  
Subaru... Pero tú cuando Seishiro murió también estuviste a punto de hacerte dragón de la Tierra, que es lo que puede llegar a impulsar a una persona a desear la destrucción de la especie humana...  
  
Subaru se quedó sorprendido de las palabras de su joven amigo, y sentándose junto a él le dijo:  
  
Kamui. No puedo decirte el por que de la gente que desea la destrucción de nuestra especie, yo no creo que sea por la salvación de los otros seres vivos ni mucho menos...  
  
¿Entonces por que?- dijo Kamui...  
  
Kamui, cuando ya no tienes nada que proteger, cuando todo lo que amas se ha esfumado de tus manos, cuando todo te da igual... Siempre hay dos opciones una seguir adelante para guardar el recuerdo de ellos, y honrarles con tu vida, que fue lo que hiciste tú... O bien caer en ti mismo, en tus recuerdos, y hay veces que esto provoca una ira respecto a los otros... Kamui, la soledad es muy triste...  
  
Soledad...-repitió el joven- yo se lo que es eso, es cuando estás rodeado de personas fantásticas pero no sientes nada, solo soledad...  
  
Pero poco a poco esas personas te hicieron olvidar la soledad... ¿ME equivoco?  
  
Si...- dijo Kamui algo confuso-  
  
Pues imagina que esos que te hicieron olvidar la soledad no están, solo estás solo...  
  
Kamui izó una mueca de desaprobación, entonces hizo una pregunta...  
  
¿Tú, Subaru ahora sientes soledad?  
  
Subaru se quedó meditando la respuesta a tal pregunta...  
  
No, Kamui ya no siento soledad, eso hace tiempo que pasó... -le dijo haciendo una dulce sonrisa...  
  
Detrás de la puerta estaban Seishiro y Fuma escuchando la conversación, cuando hicieron demasiado ruido y haciendo que la puerta...  
  
Que tortolitos, Subaru déjame hacerte una foto con Kamui... - dijo Seishiro todo feliz, mientras a Kamui y Subaru se les caía una gota en la cabeza...  
  
Pos no se que deciros de vosotros... - dijo Kamui señalándolos, ya que estaban puestos uno encima de otro...  
  
Entonces Fuma i Seishiro se miraron y se echaron a reír, y a continuación Subaru y Kamui hicieron lo mismo...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Sorata oyó alguien que estaba al lado de su cama, una respiración lenta y pausada... Miró la hora, las tres y media de la mañana... A su lado estaba Arashi estirada con el camisón del hospital... Era tan bella, pero tenía restos de lágrimas marcadas por su bello rostro. Decidió despertarla...  
  
Arashi, cariño... - le dio un beso en los labios dulcemente...  
  
Mmm... - dijo ella haciéndose la remolona- Sorata...  
  
¿Sí? - dijo él- Nee-chan deberías estar en tu habitación durmiendo...  
  
No quiero estar sola... - dijo con el rostro hundido en su pecho, entonces se sonrojo notablemente al recordar la vez que Sorata estaba enfermo y ella le había dicho que le amaba...  
  
Sorata rió al verla así, seguía siendo la misma de siempre...  
  
Cariño...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa...  
  
Si...  
  
¿ME permites ser el primero en hacer una cosa?- le dijo...  
  
Ella sonrió, y se sonrojo cuando Sorata la tomó en sus brazos otra vez besándola de la misma forma que la primera vez, exactamente todo igual que la primera vez...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................  
  
Yuzuriha entró con Kusanagi e Inuki en la habitación de Sorata, llevaban un ramo de flores para él, y otro para Arashi pero supusieron que ella estaría durmiendo en ese momento... Antes de entrar se unieron a la visita Kamui, Kotori, Subaru, Seishiro y Fuma, Cuando entraron Yuzuriha dio un grito de sorpresa... Estaban Sorata y Arashi durmiendo abrazados y desnudos... Toda la ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación...  
  
Pero... es que estos no se pueden estar quietos ni en un hospital... -dijo Kamui sonrojado al ver la situación...  
  
Es que este Sorata... -dijo Yuzuriha también sonrojada....  
  
Ni Sorata, ni leches... que si ella no hubiera querido no hubieran echo nada... - dijo Fuma sorprendido...  
  
Tsssss... - dijo Kotori - que los vais a despertar...  
  
Como si ninguno de nosotros no hubiera hecho esto, -alegó Seishiro- aparte si Subaru estuviera así y encima dos habitaciones al lado yo también hubiera ido... ¿Verdad que si Subaru-kun?  
  
Pero Subaru en ese momento no estaba por las bromas de Seishiro, estaba mirando a Arashi, Yuzuriha se quedó mirando a Subaru, debía hablar con él... Se fueron de la habitación mientras Arashi y Sorata seguían durmiendo cuando despertasen ya hablarían...  
  
Subaru... -dijo Yuzuriha apartándose del grupo...  
  
Sí...- dijo él- ¿Cómo puede ser que hayan dos..?  
  
¿Dos almas?- dijo Yuzuriha- dos almas en el cuerpo de Arashi, está embarazada...  
  
Lo suponía pero es que es muy potente la fuerza que desprende su cuerpo...  
  
Debemos protegerla- dijo Yuzuriha- durante estos meses vendrán muchos dragones de la Tierra intentando asesinarla...  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Por que si nace el bebe, significará que habremos ganado la lucha y la humanidad continuara viviendo...- dijo ella sonriendo...  
  
¿Y Arisugawa lo sabe?  
  
No... pero por favor no digas nada, aunque Sorata pensaba pedirle este sábado la mano a Arashi, seguramente sea entonces cuando se lo dirá... ¿  
  
Seishiro también se a dado cuenta verdad?  
  
Subaru asintió, y dijo que Kamui y Fuma seguramente también. La fuerza que desprendía el cuerpo de Arashi era enorme... Y estaba extrañado de que Sorata no se hubiera dado cuenta... Por otra parte dijo que le extrañaba que Arashi no se hubiera dado cuenta ella misma de su estado...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
¿Karen, esto no es demasiado escotado? - dijo Arashi mirándose por enésima vez el vestido...  
  
No, tranquila estás guapísima...  
  
Arashi se miró al espejo, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que le llegaba a los pies., unos zapatos negros de talón de aguja, y el pelo recogido de una forma extraña. Miró sus pechos con ese escote parecían haber aumentado... Solo iba a cenar con Sorata, y Karen le había vestido de una forma... peculiar, por decirlo de algún modo. Había decidido que hoy le diría lo del bebé, estaba nerviosa y asustada... Sabía que Sorata no la dejaría tirada pero aún así...  
  
Y para terminar esto...-dijo Karen metiéndole un collar de perlas blancas muy bonito...  
  
Karen, no hace falta- dijo muy sorprendida...- esto es demasiado...  
  
Karen no le hizo caso solo sonrió...  
  
Cuando bajo las escaleras que le llevaban al comedor ciertamente se sintió muy observada allí por donde pasaba... Sorata estaba esperando con ¿Un traje de Armani? , se quedó maravillada realmente le quedaba muy bien... A Sorata le paso lo mismo estaba embobado mirando Arashi, nunca había pensado que la mujer más bella del mundo pudiera llegar a ser más hermosa aún. Cuando se marcharon hacia el restaurante no había dejado de mirarla...  
  
......  
  
Minutos después de esto en la casa empezaron haber terremotos... Fuma y Kamui se acercaron a la bestia para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor (Pues El grupo de Dragones del Cielo mayores se habían marchado de fiesta) allí pudieron observar como unas cinco figuras estaban rompiendo uno por uno los Kekkais que rodeaban la casa...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...............  
  
Arashi observó la sala donde estaban, era una sala privada, muy bonita con balcón incluido... YA habían cenado, y la decoración europea le daba un ambiente romántico, desde ese edificio se observaba todo Tokio cosa que maravillo a Arashi...  
  
Arashi yo...... -dijo Sorata...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............  
  
En la casa las cosas no mejoraban y los Kekkais habían desaparecido en su totalidad, así que tuvieron que crear ellos mismos... Fue la primera vez que los antiguos dragones de la Tierra creaban Kekkais... Eran muy curiosas las formas que adoptaban esos Kekkais... EL Kekkai de Seishiro era la misma estrella de cinco puntas que se junto con el Kekkai de Subaru haciendo en su totalidad una estrella de diez puntas...  
  
Esto no me lo esperaba, la unión de dos Kekkais...- dijo un Chi no Ryu burlándose- así que tendremos de matar a sus dos creadores...  
  
¿Dónde esta Segawa? -preguntó bruscamente Subaru...  
  
No, no, no... Sumeragi creía que tenías mejores maneras... ¿No es verdad Sei-chan?- el que había hablado ahora era el que había herido a Subaru en la pelea de hace unos días...  
  
Seishiro se quedó mirando, ¿Quién podía ser ese sujeto? ¿Quién había sido capaz de tocar a "su" Subaru? Intento recordar, esa voz burlona, esos largos pelos de color rojizo...  
  
¿Toga?- se dijo para si mismo...  
  
¿Quién es ese Toga, Seishiro? -preguntó Yuzuriha...  
  
Exacto veo que recuerdas mi nombre Sakurazukamori... - dijo el hombre algo entristecido- el hombre al que casi asesinas, y al cual le arrebataste todo lo que amaba, lo único que llegue a amar...  
  
Todos se quedaron estupefactos mirándole, y que tenía que ver con todo eso Subaru...  
  
Y ahora verás como la única cosa que ha despertado sentimientos en ti, muere ante mis manos...-dijo riéndose...  
  
Lo siento pero tú no le tocarás ni un pelo a Subaru... -respondió él con una sonrisa, y empezó a entonar un cántico cuando...  
  
¡Espera! -grito un Dragón de la Tierra- Toga, no hemos venido aquí para asesinarles a ellos de momento, hemos de buscar la portadora de la semilla... Esa es la misión que nos dijo el que guarda a "Kamui"...  
  
Entonces miraron a Kotori y a Yuzuriha, y entonaron un hechizo que hizo  
crear una barrera invisible a su alrededor, de ella empezó a desprender  
energía que izó que las dos jóvenes se estremecieran de dolor...  
  
¿Dos? - dijo una voz femenina perteneciente a los Dragones de la Tierra- solo había una... y la barrera solo sirve para aquellas que poseen una semilla de ángel...  
  
Kusanagi, Seishiro, Subaru, Kamui y Fuma no perdieron el tiempo mirando como sus compañeras agonizaban de dolor , cuando los dos elegidos sacaron sus espadas divinas y cortaron la barrera, está se disolvió durante unos segundos, suficientes para sacarles de esa prisión de energía...  
  
Estás semillas aún no se han desenvuelto del todo, pero ya están fecundadas... - prosiguió la Dragón de la Tierra- deberíamos eliminarlas, aunque ahora no es seguro hacerlo... Debemos encontrar aquella que ya se ha desenvuelto, antes de que nazca el niño... El primero de los Ángeles que protegerán este mundo... Resultado de la unión entre el bien y el mal...  
  
Los Dragones de la Tierra desaparecieron después de esta profecía, Kotori y Yuzuriha estaban exhaustas, respiraban fuertemente y jadeaban.  
  
¿Qué niño? -preguntó Kusanagi...  
  
¿Eso que niño? Por que me parece que algunos aquí nos hemos perdido algo últimamente...- dijo Kamui.  
  
Subaru y Yuzuriha se miraron, tarde o temprano lo sabrían... Aunque hubieran preferido que Arashi y Sorata fueran quien les contaran todo, ya que ellos eran quienes estaban directamente afectados...  
  
Subaru-san lo dices tú o yo... Pero hay algo que no entiendo... -dijo Yuzuriha...  
  
Déjame explicarlo todo a mi ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Subaru, entonces la joven asintió, ella había cosas que tampoco entendía... - Haber como explicarlo...  
  
Ya lo explico yo... -interrumpió Seishiro- La señorita Kishu ha quedado en estado - todos los presentes se quedaron impactados por tal noticia ...  
  
¿Arashi?-preguntó Kamui, mientras Subaru asentía- no puede ser... vamos... que... no  
  
Kamui, Seishiro tiene razón- dijo Yuzuriha...  
  
¿Es que tú también lo sabías?-preguntó Kusanagi...  
  
La primera, -dijo Yuzuriha- antes que la misma Arashi... Bueno sigo yo... Haber se ve que al juntarse los dos bandos, fue la unión del bien y del mal... Ante esto, los hijos que nazcan de la unión cualquiera de los elegidos serán como los Ángeles protectores de la Tierra... El día que el primero/a de estos niños/as nazca, la luz cubrirá el mundo y los Dragones de la Tierra habrán perdido la lucha... Pero hay algo que no entiendo...  
  
Yuzuriha muy sencillo, fijo que lo que tu entiendes es el por que a ti y a Kotori os ha hecho efecto esa barrera... -dijo Subaru, intentando aclarar las dudas de la jovencita- posiblemente vosotras dos poseáis una de esas semillas...  
  
¡¿Qué?! -dijeron Yuzuriha, Kusanagi, Kotori, Kamui y Fuma...  
  
Tranquilos... -dijo Subaru algo asustado por la actitud de sus compañeros- como he dicho se pueden poseer, y como esa mujer ha dicho vuestras semillas no se han desarrollado... por lo cual podéis estar tranquilos...  
  
Todos se tranquilizaron un poco, pero Yuzuriha estaba pensando que tal les estaría hiendo a Sorata y Arashi...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Arashi yo... -decía Sorata...  
  
Si...- contestó ella aún absorta en sus pensamientos...  
  
Arashi des de el primer momento que te vi, supe que serías la mujer de mi vida... y me gustaría saber si a ti te gustaría seguir el resto de tu vida conmigo...- uff, ya se lo había dicho... pensó Sorata.  
  
Arashi se quedó parada ante la proposición de matrimonio, pero... pero él no sabía lo del niño y si le decía que si sin saberlo parecería una aprovechada... Y claro que deseaba casarse con él, por supuesto le amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, cuando pensó que iba a morir le pareció que con él moría ella, se quedó sin aire y sin nada...  
  
Sorata, por supuesto -dijo ella con una sonrisa que desembocó en un mar de lágrimas- pero... pero... cuando sepas lo del... no se...  
  
Sorata estaba sorprendido, no entendía el por que de los sollozos de Arashi...  
  
¿Cariño, qué pasa? -dijo con una voz dulce y suave- Cuéntame que pasa...  
  
Pues que yo... yo... -dijo ella con voz entrecortada...  
  
Tú...  
  
Es... estoy... en... estoy... en estado. - Terminó diciendo...  
  
Sorata esos instantes se quedó en blanco en sus pensamientos, Arashi embarazada de él... Un niño o una niña, solo suya... de él y de ella. La felicidad pasó por sus venas en ese instante y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas a Arashi...  
  
Así Sorata aún sabiendo lo del... - dijo Arashi sollozando...  
  
Claro...-contestó él- y tú si no hubiera niño por en medio también...  
  
Sí, cuando pensé que morías el mundo se me cayó encima... - dijo sonriendo ...  
  
¿Así pues aceptas ser la señora Arisugawa? - pregunto Sorata con un precioso anillo en la mano...  
  
Si. -contestó ella, mientras él le metía el anillo en el dedo...  
  
Entonces se besaron apasionadamente, encontrándose como la primera vez. Arashi entonces tomó una decisión protegería a Sorata con su vida si hacia falta, notó como el ser que llevaba dentro le apoyaría con todo el pequeño poder que poseía, al fin y al cabo sería el primero de una casta de guardianes que protegerían la Tierra....  
  
Cariño... -dijo Sorata en tono preocupado- ¿El bebé está bien?  
  
Sí -sonrió ella - al fin y al cabo es el primer Ángel uno de los guardianes... -dijo ella sonriendo... -vayámonos a casa...  
  
Sorata prefirió dejar eso de que significaba lo de "primer Ángel" y se dedicó a pensar en lo que haría esa noche con Arashi, está había insinuado algo de que Karen y ella habían ido juntas a comprar ropa interior juntas a unas tiendas que Karen le había llevado...  
  
Esa noche, Subaru tuvo que dar unos cuantos golpes a la pared del ruido que hacían, hasta que Seishiro le sugirió que no durmieran esa noche...  
  
Subaru-kun... deja de pegar golpes - dijo Seishiro con tono insinuativo- vaaa no seas malo...  
  
Subaru que veía las intenciones de Seishiro, intento escapar de él... Aparte siempre hacia esa sonrisa que le ponía tan y tan nervioso, realmente parecían el perro y el gato, corriendo los dos por la habitación... A Seishiro le divertía mucho la actitud de su presa, y lo que más le divertía era que cuando le intentaba coger siempre acababa cogiendo algo de ropa, por lo cual Subaru se iba quedando desnudo poco a poco... Seishiro rió de lo lindo cuando lo tenía arrinconado en la cama desnudo, sin que el Sumeragi pudiera hacer nada para escaparse... Pero está vez Subaru cansado de ser el tonto de la película, fue él quien dio el primer paso besando a Seishiro con calidez y ávidamente... Recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Seishiro, desvistiéndolo lentamente, por lo cual pronto toda la ropa del asesino estaba en el suelo y solo le quedaba el slip negro puesto, cuando Subaru llegó allí se lo quitó con mucho más cuidado que el resto de prendas... Seishiro empezó a besar dulcemente por todo el cuello del Sumeragi, bajando a los hombros , y llegando a los pezones donde les prestó más atención, mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos lentamente, haciendo que Subaru gimiera de placer... Subaru volvió a buscar la boca del Sakurazukamori, dejándose llevar por la pasión que cada vez crecía más y más, explorando con su lengua la boca perfecta de Seishiro, y Seishiro haciendo lo mismo con él...  
  
Cuando oyeron, un ruido proveniente del jardín, que deshizo su flujo de pasión... Seishiro y Subaru se besaron por última vez, se levantaron de la cama los dos juntos... Seishiro tenía las manos apoyadas en la estrecha cintura de Subaru, y el Sumeragi sus manos encima de las Sakurazukamori... Cuando Seishiro notó como las manos de Subaru le arañaban fuertemente, como si deseara arrancarle la piel... Poso su cabeza en los hombros del Sumeragi para ver mejor, cuando entre el oscuro jardín, en medio de la oscuridad... Un reflejo rojo brillaba entre ella, y a sus manos una joven, sangrando, no sabría decir si estaba muerta o viva... En esos momentos de los labios de su presa, salió un nombre...  
  
Ho... Ho... Hokuto- decía hipnotizado por la imagen...  
  
EL hombre que la tenía en brazos, en una simple mirada... a través de un Kotodama un mensaje, que fue recibido por los dos amantes...  
  
"Si, la queréis volver a ver en vida... Aparecer los dos solos... mañana en el parque Ueno... "  
  
La figura desapareció en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro... solo la sangre de Hokuto.  
  
Notas de la autora: viva, por fin sabemos lo k pasaba con Arashi... Y ya me e vuelto a meter de los nervios con LO DE Hokuto... que pasara.. AL menos estoy feliz por lo de Sorata y Arashi ^^ bueno ahora mismo me voy a escribir el capítulo 7. Que pena el fanfic ya se esta acabando... ¬¬  
  
Resumen del próximo capítulo: Las primeras muertes pueden aparecer bajo un fino telón de sangre, aunque la llegada de los ángeles pueda hacer revolucionar el mundo... ¿No parece un previsión del tiempo? ^^UUUUUU. 


	8. El retorno de los Ángeles

Capítulo 7: EL retorno de los Ángeles.  
  
La lluvia que caía encima de la casa anunciaba la llegada de un caótico día... La casa parecía un caos... EL día parecía estar lleno de desagradables sorpresas, al amanecer más o menos a las 4 y media de la noche, habían raptado a Hokuto... el motivo era desconocido. Seguramente habrían pensado que ella era la poseedora de la semilla de ángel...  
  
Subaru no había parado de dar idas y vueltas por la habitación, estaba muy nervioso... ¿Y si le había pasado algo a su hermana? Recordó en el mal estado en el que cual se encontraba y le dieron escalofríos no deseaba volver a perderla... Estaba cansado de lamentos y búsquedas inútiles por todo Tokio... Cuando alguien le envolvió en un abrazo...  
  
Iba a decir algo al respecto, estaba cansado de abrazos y de lamentaciones... intentó apartar los brazos fuertes que cubrían su cintura, cuando se dio cuenta de que no era otro que el Sakurazukamori quien le abrazaba...  
  
Seishiro... -dijo posando su cabeza en los hombros del otro hombre- yo... Hokuto... no...  
  
Subaru, ella no está muerta -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- en caso de estarlo tu lo notarías...  
  
Subaru asintió y dibujo una tiste sonrisa en su bello rostro... Se giró para verla cara de Seishiro, entonces le besó... Después se separó de él, y Seishiro notó en esos preciosos ojos de lujuria verde que el Sumeragi había tomado una decisión, esté le paró un momento cogiéndole de la mano, y le dijo:  
  
Si vas tú, voy yo...  
  
Subaru entendió perfectamente a través de la mirada de Seishiro que él también había tomado una decisión irrevocable, Subaru apretó su mano contra la del Sakurazukamori y en sus labios se perfiló una dulce sonrisa... EL hombre se quedó sorprendido de la actitud del Sumeragi... Y se quedó observando esas esmeraldas verdes que tenía como ojos, debía proteger esa inocencia, debía evitar que nadie volviera a dañarle... Por eso, y por que aunque le tenía un poquito de aprecio a la gemela del Sumeragi, aunque eso nunca lo confesaría ni en los últimos instantes de su vida, iría a buscarla al parque Ueno, sitio donde tanta y tanta gente había asesinado, y donde descansaba el Guardián el Sakura donde yacían tantísima gente... Seishiro tendría que enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado, una cosa que él había estado evitando a toda costa...  
  
Subaru y él se vistieron correctamente para evitar así pasar frió, las hojas que caían de los árboles y el frío que asolaba esos días en las calles indicaban la llegada del invierno en finales de diciembre, hacia que la gente ya pensara en Navidad y el cambió al nuevo milenio... Pero muchos de ellos, en el fondo de su corazón dudaban si ese tan ansiado nuevo milenio podría llegar. Pues el día del fin del mundo parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina...  
  
........  
  
Kamui vió salir a Subaru y a Seishiro por la puerta, paró un momento a Subaru...  
  
Subaru... - dijo el joven con el rostro entristecido por la desaparición de Hokuto- yo, lo siento...  
  
Kamui -dijo él onmyouji- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, seguramente se pensaron que ella era Arashi...  
  
Pero...  
  
Kamui, Seishiro y yo nos marcharemos, seguramente no volveremos hasta la hora de cenar- dijo con una sonrisa...  
  
Subaru, -replicó el joven por última vez- ten cuidado...  
  
EL Sumeragi se quedó mirando a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza, dejándose ir de la mano por la cual estaba sujeto y abandonando la casa... Kamui, rezó en su interior para poder volver a ver sanos y salvos a los dos hombres que habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta... "Quizás debas seguirles, para así correr su misma suerte..." le sugirió una voz un tanto perturbadora a su oído... Se giró, allí no había nadie, solo Fuma restaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, esa voz había sonado tan fría, diabólica, no, no podía ser Fuma eso era prácticamente imposible...  
  
Entonces Karen tan observadora como siempre, quiso saber que pasaba allí... Pero entonces Arashi y Sorata que no se habían enterado de nada habían bajado al comedor al oír el ruido de los comentarios que hacían entre Dragones...  
  
¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? -dijo Sorata, que aún llevaba puesto el pijama y que tenía a Arashi sujeta por la cintura entre sus brazos...  
  
Han secuestrado a Hokuto -dijo Kakyo con una voz realmente triste....  
  
Arashi y Sorata se miraron, sabían de bien cierto de que a quien buscaban no era a Hokuto... Yuzuriha que tampoco se había enterado de nada, ya que Kusanagi había preferido que durmiera, bajo precipitadamente al oír algo de un secuestro....  
  
¡Arashi! - gritó buscando a su amiga entre la multitud, cuando la encontró suspiró aliviada...  
  
¿Para que querrían secuestrar a Arashi? - preguntó Karen queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto...  
  
Pues... -dijo Yuzuriha mirando a Arashi que se estaba poniendo roja por momentos.  
  
Si matasen a Arashi... - dijo Sorata con tristeza solo de pensar esa terrible posibilidad- solo la quieren matar... - ¿Por qué la querían matar? Pensó que él tampoco sabía por que deseaban matar a su futura esposa...  
  
¿Por qué? Que tiene que ver Arashi en el secuestro de Hokuto... - preguntó Kakyo- yo pensaba que la habían raptado por ser la hermana de Subaru, al fin y al cabo quien la raptó fue el Dragón ese... Toga- Kakyo se quedó pensativo, no podía perderla otra vez, no... debía irla a buscar- me voy a buscarla... -dijo sin pensarlo ni una vez más.... Pero se vió cogido por un brazo, era Kamui, sus pupilas violetas le miraban intensamente...  
  
No, eso ya lo han hecho Subaru y Seishiro.... -dijo mirando al suelo, - ellos son los únicos que tiene posibilidades de llegarla a encontrar... - dijo en un tono esperanzador.  
  
Los otros le observaron y pese que muchos quisieron ir en su ayuda, Kamui le dijo que no, en contra de su propia voluntad... Pues sabía que seguro que ayuda no les iría mal, pero también estaba seguro de que nunca lograrían encontrarlos, su única opción de llegar hasta Subaru ahora era que Subaru y Seishiro hicieran un Kekkai, el joven líder de los dragones del Cielo intentó aferrarse a esa esperanza.  
  
Pero temía no volver a ver al onmyouji, y lo peor era que tenía el terrible presentimiento de que Seishiro se intentaría sacrificar por Subaru dejando la vida en ello si hacia falta, y no sabía si el Sumeragi podría aguantar eso... Kamui se intentó quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, aunque por desgracia tenía el presentimiento de que alguien al finalizar el día moriría... Deseó que este fuera un dragón de la Tierra.  
  
¿Pero haber que pasa con Arashi? -preguntó Karen cansada de no enterarse del asunto...  
  
Arashi enrojeció, la verdad es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de explicarlo todo, hacia bastante rato que se sentía algo indispuesta... Entonces cayó desmayada, Sorata la cogió al instante...  
  
Arashi, cariño... despierta... -dijo Sorata, ella abrió un poco sus ojos con la mirada algo perdida y un poco desenfocada...  
  
A eso me refiero...-dijo Karen- se que hace unos días que Arashi no está en su mejor condición, o por lo contrario su poder aumenta descontroladamente.... Eso sin contar los múltiples intentos de asesinatos, que por suerte no han dado resultado alguno, después si esto no intrigara lo suficiente, ciertas preguntas de algunas adolescentes me han dejado algo preocupada...  
  
Karen, ya que he sido yo la que ha hecho las preguntas indebidas creo que he de ser yo quien lo explique todo... - dijo Yuzuriha algo sonrojada.  
  
Miró a Arashi aún algo convaleciente por la caída de hacia unos momentos, entonces cuando iba a contar la verdad que habían estado ocultando estos últimos días... Cuando entonces Arashi soltó un grito impresionante y empezó a jadear muy rápido mientras se sujetaba compulsivamente el vientre...  
  
La tuvieron que llevar a una habitación aparte, mientras que la "Bestia" le hacia un chequeo con las más avanzadas tecnologías y mientras Kamui y los otros intentaban explicar al resto del grupo que pasaba con Arashi y todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días... Mientras ella sentía convulsiones, le parecía que su vientre iba a explotar, era como si algo estuviera creciendo en su interior a una velocidad pasmosa...  
  
YA está, la "Bestia" tiene los resultados de Arashi ahora mismo sabremos lo que le está pasando...  
  
¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Kotori muy preocupada...  
  
Venir aquí un momento, hay cosas que no entiendo... - dijo Satsuki muy extrañada- salir de la habitación...  
  
Yo me quedó -dijo Sorata cogiendo la mano de Arashi...  
  
Sorata, será mejor que vayas -dijo Yuzuriha- yo me quedaré con ella... tú te tienes de enterar de lo que está pasando.  
  
Sorata vió a Yuzuriha decidida a echarle de la habitación, tanto como si quería como si no... Cuando fue a coger la mano de Arashi para intentar calmarla, notó entre sus dedos el anillo de compromiso de Sorata... Sonrió, así que la noche anterior todo había salido bien, se alegró mucho por su amiga. Pero entonces vió el motivo de el dolor de Arashi, y dio un chillido...  
  
Los otros estaban intentando mirar los resultados con Satsuki, cuando oyeron a Yuzuriha gritar adentraron hacia la habitación...  
  
¿Pero... pero... no estaba de un mes y medio? -dijo Karen ahora ya no sabía que pensar...  
  
No me extraña que la pobre chillara de esa forma... - dijo Yuto en tono gracioso, pero recibió miradas censuradoras al instante así que decidió callarse...  
  
El estado de Arashi no había mejorado, pero los dolores ya se habían acabado... así que se quedo dormida. Está vez todos, sin excepción salieron de la habitación tenían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, en esa habitación. Y de cómo era posible que hubiera pasado eso...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Subaru y Seishiro, iban saltando por los edificios de Tokio. LA ciudad estaba tranquila y a esas horas apenas había paseantes. Faltaban apenas tres días para que llegase Navidad, y la gente estaba entre la alegría y el nerviosismo del Fin de Milenio. Cuando observaron que ya habían llegado a su destino, Subaru se paró en un edificio, y respiró fuertemente el aire de la mañana y observó el sol que empezaba a salir y posarse dentro de la ciudad... EL parque Ueno, se mostraba solo y sin apenas vida, solo algún que otro pajarito que cantaba una dulce melodía par un Tokio aún dormido...  
  
¿Te pasa algo Subaru? -preguntó Seishiro algo extrañado por su actitud...  
  
No, gracias por preguntar, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire -dijo Subaru, con una mirada algo triste- Bueno sí... Seishiro-san prométeme que...  
  
¿Qué, pasa Subaru-kun?- dijo con su habitual sonrisa...  
  
Que pase lo que pase, está noche volveremos a casa. - dijo Subaru de golpe...  
  
¿Eso como lo debo interpretar? -dijo divertido Seishiro...  
  
AL Sumeragi se le tiñeron las mejillas de color carmesí, Seishiro siempre igual de bromista. Pero el Sumeragi le contestó con un beso... EL Sakurazukamori sonrió divertido, ¿Así que si hoy se llevaba bien, Subaru le daría una recompensa? Des de luego su presa sabía sorprenderle hasta en los momentos más difíciles, que ser tan dulce y inocente. Subaru miraba a Seishiro con curiosidad extrema intentando adivinar sus pensamientos...  
  
- Qué escena tan dulce y divertida- dijo una sombra detrás de ellos- pero si volvéis a poneros así, probablemente me eche a vomitar....  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
¿¡Dios, qué demonios le ha pasado a Arashi?! -dijo Sorata, algo más alterado de lo normal... - lo único que sé, es que mi futura mujer estaba embarazada de un mes y medio, y que ahora parece que lo esté de cinco meses. En menos de media hora su vientre a crecido, tres veces más de lo normal...  
  
Tranquilo Sorata... ¿Futura mujer? Bueno en estos momentos da igual ya lo explicaras después eso... -intentó calmarlo Kamui- todo tendrá una explicación lógica. ¿Verdad Satsuki?  
  
No Kamui, esto no tiene explicación. Excepto que como ha dicho Sorata el niño que hace unas horas tenía un mes y medio ahora tiene el tamaño de uno de seis, aparte que no...  
  
Un momento -irrumpió Karen- ¿A que día estamos?  
  
A 21 de diciembre... - respondió Seicchiro - ¿Pero Karen que tiene eso que ver?  
  
Entonces Aoki empezó a comprender, y se quedó parado...  
  
Karen, no intentaras decirnos que...  
  
Por supuesto las sospechas de Karen eran las correctas, el "bebe" de Arashi estaba creciendo tan rápidamente, por que...  
  
EL día de la lucha final está cerca- respondió Fuma- los elegidos deben congregarse alrededor de un "Kamui" para asistir al fin del mundo... Antes de 10 días el mundo puede estar destruido o seguir su destino, los ángeles volverán para luchar con su propio calvario. Cuando el primer ángel vea la luz en este mundo, todo terminara para aquellos que anhelaban un mundo nuevo...  
  
Fuma, Fuma... - dijo Kotori- despierta, has lanzado otra profecía...  
  
Fuma no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho, y eso era extraño... Acaso volvería a ser su estrella gemela, Kamui siempre intentaba evadir los pensamientos como ese. Pero en este caso no pudo dejar de recordar lo raro que estaba su amigo últimamente. Entonces vió como Kotori algo preocupada le estaba observando, no deseaba preocuparla, al menos a ella no, y la dejó abrazada contra su pecho, pronto llegaría Navidad, debía comprar muchos regalos, demasiados...  
  
¿Es una sonrisa eso que veo en tu rostro Kamui?-dijo Sorata algo más animado...  
  
Si -entonces una mueca de disgusto salió dibujada en su faz- estaba pensando en Navidad, y que me voy a arruinar.  
  
Sorata se echó a reír y dijo que él ya estaba medio arruinado solo de pensar en todas las cosas que tendría que pagar con la llegada del bebe, entonces una recuperada Arashi le dio un golpecito en el hombro, y le enseño su anillo. Sorata comprendió rápidamente a que se refería ella, y añadió que con los gastos de la boda, los pobres tendrían que vivir a pan y agua. Yuto salió con que como eran los "Salvadores de la tierra" el gobierno les tendría que pagar todo y dijo que entonces el que se arruinaría sería él, entonces Kotori añadió que si la profecía era cierta y ella y Yuzuriha poseían una semilla de esas el gobierno tendría que pagar por triplicado, lo cual izó enrojecer a Kamui y a Fuma diciéndole a Kotori que no les hacia gracia que fuera explicando sus intimidades por ahí, como si se trataran de nada... Todos se echaron a reír...  
  
Yuzuriha salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el jardín. El ambiente dentro de la casa era animado, pero ella había preferido salir a fuera, observó a los árboles y pensó que pronto brotarían de nuevo, lo cual la izó ponerse muy contenta. Entonces empezó a nevar...  
  
Vamos a tener unas Navidades blancas, que bien, ¿No?- dijo Satsuki.  
  
Yuzuriha e Inuki dieron un salto, pero al verse que se trataba de ella, Yuzuriha le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Ellas dos no habían hablado nunca, aún así Yuzuriha tenía la inquietud de conocer a cada uno de sus compañeros. Inuki se acercó a Satsuki y la olisqueó con su pequeño morro, ella se sorprendió tanto por la actitud del inugami como por la actitud de su dueña, contando que meses antes los había intentado asesinar varias veces y en una de ellas el perrito había perdido su vida protegiendo a la joven...  
  
¿Por qué es malo matar a seres humanos? -dijo en un susurro Yuzuriha ...  
  
¿Qué? - Satsuki se quedó sorprendida esa pregunta se la había formulado momentos antes de asesinar a Inuki.  
  
Por que habrá alguien que llorará por ellos, - dijo Yuzuriha con una sonrisa en los labios- esa es la respuesta, hace tiempo alguien me lo dijo, y aún no había podido responder ante tu pregunta...  
  
Satsuki contempló el rostro sonriente de Yuzuriha, y ella también le dirigió una de sus escasas sonrisas. Pensó que si cuando ella iba al instituto hubiera encontrado alguien de las mismas cualidades de Yuzuriha, nunca hubiera llegado a pensar que las máquinas podían ser más interesantes que los seres humanos. Al fin y al cabo esa niña de aspecto alegre podía haber sufrido mucho, pero nunca perdía esa inocencia y esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo más que indiferencia por otra persona? Recordó a los pocos seres que les tenía algún sentimiento especial, Yuto y Kanoe. Pero el respeto que le inculcaba la pequeña no era lo mismo que sentía por ellos dos, bien que Kanoe era siempre atenta y buena con ella, y Yuto... la verdad es que ella no sabía lo que sentía por él. Pero la joven Yuzuriha , le hacia sentir otro sentimiento desconocido por ella, simpatía, si esa era la definición exacta. Satsuki no se dio cuenta que aún tenía a Inuki en brazos y que el pobre animal estaba medio ahogado entre sus brazos, y que Inuki ya estaba algo cansado y quería volver con su ama, lo cual izó tambalear a Satsuki y que cayera al suelo ya cubierto por una densa y brillante capa de nieve... Entonces Yuzuriha acudió a ella toda asustada para ver si la joven se había echo daño, Satsuki quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de Yuzuriha, pero cuando esta le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, una gota de sangre cayó sobre su mano...  
  
¿Sangre? - dijo Yuzuriha algo asustada, cuando miró hacia arriba estaba Hokuto Sumeragi encima de ellas como flotando y con un brazo herido.  
  
Yuzuriha y Satsuki se apresuraron a intentar bajarla hasta el suelo y a llamar a los otros, cuando Hokuto recuperó momentáneamente la conciencia solo para pronunciar una palabras mientras jadeaba de cansancio...  
  
Subaru.... Seishiro... una... una... trampa... no... vayáis... a... - y volvió a caer inconsciente entre delirios...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................  
  
Subaru giró su rostro para ver quien era el agresor de Hokuto, y exigirle que le devolviera a su hermana en ese instante sinó quería morir en ese preciso instante y así terminar con su macabra vida.  
  
Cuando se giró se encontró otra vez con ese hombre, Toga, sí ese que tenía algo que ver con Seishiro y que les había intentado asesinar varias veces... Cuando lo vió su pulso se aceleró estaba cansado de ese hombre, de que le acosara continuamente y que tratara a Seishiro con tanta familiaridad, y para colmo había secuestrado a su hermana y le había echo daño, cosa que ya era imperdonable tratándose de un sujeto como ese, la sangre le hervía, cuando notó la mano fuerte de Seishiro sobre su brazo impidiéndole que hiciera algo que podría poner a la gemela del Sumeragi en peligro extremo...  
  
¿Donde está Hokuto? - dijo Seishiro rompiendo el hielo...  
  
Seguirme y lo averiguaréis- respondió Toga mirando fijamente al onmyouji y al asesino.  
  
Subaru asintió pese a que sabían que eran una trampa, debían salvar a Hokuto costara lo costara... Observó atentamente a su rival, tenía una melena larga y pelirroja, de complexión fuerte pero a la vez delgada, Subaru pensó que si a ese hombre se le quitaba el pelo de color rojizo se parecía mucho a Seishiro...  
  
Llegaron al parque Ueno todo empezaba a estar cubierto por una densa capa de nieve, los árboles ya no tenían hojas, y solo había algún que otro animalillo corriendo entre la nieve blanca y brillante, que empezaba a resplandecer con la fina luz que el sol proyectaba sobre esta. Parecía que estuviera que alguien rompiera esa extraña pureza que poseía manchándola de sangre de un inocente... Entre esta nieve se alzaba el maravilloso Sakura de la familia del Sakurazukamori, este árbol era el único que parecía estar vivo, sus flores nunca perecían, y tenían ese extraño color rosado. Fruto de la sangre de muchos inocentes y de la vida de otras personas fruto de los asesinatos cometidos por el Sakurazukamori...  
  
¿Dónde esta Hokuto? - repitió Seishiro con una voz fría...  
  
A, la joven... ya esta en casa. Solo era un anzuelo para atraeros a vosotros dos-dijo Toga- pero debo reconocer que me ha dado algún que otro problema. -afirmó mirándose una herida que tenía en el brazo- antes de mataros os tendría que contar como es posible que haya llegado hasta el Sakura... ¿No es eso en lo que estás pensando hermanito?  
  
¿Hermano? Seishiro yo pensaba que o tenías hermano alguno... - dijo el Sumeragi, pero vió que el rostro de Seishiro tampoco salía de su asombro ...  
  
Uy, claro, claro... las formalidades... olvidaba que soy un bastardo por supuesto- dijo sonriendo- creo que antes de morir, y ver morir a quien amas te tendría que explicar un par de cosas - dijo en tono divertido- Como bien sabrás tu madre la heredera del poder Sakurazukamori solo tubo un hijo, es decir tú. Pero antes de que tu madre y tu padre te engendraran y que tu madre asesinara a nuestro padre. Mi padre tenía que asesinar a mi madre, era una victima perfecta belleza y inocencia, sin embargo no pudo asesinarle ¿A qué me suena eso? - dijo burlándose de ellos- bueno dejando atrás las herencias familiares, mi madre y nuestro padre mantuvieron una bonita relación amorosa, pero por lo visto mi madre no era lo suficientemente pura, así que decidió matarla... Pero alguien se interpuso, su hermana, que resulta que era tu madre. Tú padre se enamoró de tu madre al instante, y ella se sacrificó por mi madre accediendo a ser la esposa de nuestro padre a cambio de que dejar a vivir a mi madre. Mi madre que ya estaba embarazada me tuvo a mí, y me cuido durante 5 años, pero ella seguía enamorada de mi padre, así que se fue a buscarlo dejándome a mí en casa de unos tipejos ricos. Nuestro padre asesinó a mi madre, y tú madre como había faltado a su promesa a tu padre... Bueno ¿Pero qué tiene que ver en todo esto mi querido hermanito? La verdad nada en especial, pero la historia sigue. Cuando yo apenas tenía 21 años me casé con la mujer más maravillosa que he conocida en mi vida, era un hombre de familia rica, feliz... Hasta que un día TÚ asesinaste a mi esposa, por que alguien te lo había mandado, y como yo me opuse casi me matas a mí también...  
  
Seishiro intentó recordar, eran tantas las personas que había asesinado. Sin embargo pronto dio con lo que buscaba, él no había asesinado a esa mujer, bien que era su presa y la tendría que haber matado. Pero por alguna razón cuando fue a buscarla alguien se le había adelantado solo recordaba al impertinente marido acusador, que intentó asesinarle y lo molesto que llegó a ser. Recordó el fastidio de no haber poder matado a su victima... Seishiro frunció el ceño y miró a Subaru había algo que se le escapaba de las manos, y no sabía que era....  
  
Toga no dejo demasiado tiempo para que Seishiro y Subaru asimilaran todo lo que había dicho instantes antes, a continuación empezó a entonar un hechizo... Subaru y Seishiro al ver la lucha que se les acostaba hicieron una zona protegida, la estrella de diez puntas. Pero se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien...  
  
¿Pero qué...? -exclamó Subaru...  
  
Ah, sí, no os había comentado una cosa. Estamos dentro de una zona donde vuestros amigos no pueden notar vuestras acciones -dijo contento Toga- se puede decir que es lo contrario a una zona protegida , pues los destrozos aumentan... Tendréis que matarme para salir de aquí, igual que yo os tengo que matar para salir de esta estúpida zona protegida...  
  
En un instante Subaru y Seishiro se vieron separados a varios metros, debido al primer ataque de Toga, este invoco al aire y después izó algún especie de ritual con el sakura, que le provoco una ilusión óptica. Subaru y Seishiro se dedicaron a hacer un ataque conjuntos pero Toga no parecía inmutarse...  
  
Toga izó una última invocación al Sakura, y a continuación volvió a invocar al viento, volviendo a separar a Subaru y a Seishiro el uno del otro, esta vez considerablemente. Subaru notó que algo se le agarraba al pie, una rama del Sakura le sostenía, atrayéndolo hacia el árbol, Seishiro se fue a ayudarlo pero toga se lo impidió poniéndose delante de él. Pero Subaru ya había caído en la trampa de Toga, Toga izó un chasquido con los dedos, detrás de Subaru se alzó una cruz... Las ramas del Sakura le apresaron en la cruz, como si estuviera crucificándolo, igual que Fuma había echo con Kotori... El Sumeragi intentó librarse de las ramas , pero solo consiguió que sus fuerzas se escapasen y que el Sakura se asegurara de que no consiguiera escapar de tan inmensa cruz....  
  
Seishiro salto lo más rápido que pudo e intento dirigirse hacia Subaru, pero Toga se lo impidió... - Estate quieto o tu bonita presa sufrirá muchos daños- le había dicho Toga, cuando él izó un paso adelante vió como las ramas del Sakura, se aferraban más fuerte al cuerpo del Sumeragi, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso le podía costar la vida a su preciado Subaru- kun, un sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación recorrió, cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo... ¿Acaso no iba a poder ayudarlo? Y si le veía morir, sabia que volvería a ser esa cáscara sin nada que se mantuviera en su interior...  
  
Toga sonrió con malicia, era sencillamente perfecto incluso mejor de lo que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar, el dolor y la desesperación que mostraba el rostro del Sakurazukamori, era puro placer para sus sentidos... La angustia y la certeza de no poder ayudar a un ser amado, la impotencia que esto hacia sentir dentro de la mente humana... Se divirtió observando la actitud de su oponente, pues en otras circunstancias hubiera caído muerto al instante, sin embargo él ahora tenia el poder, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.... Sin embargo Seishiro se dio cuenta de que las mortíferas ramas del Sakura se iban adhiriendo al cuerpo del Sumeragi, que a cual segundo que pasaba mas fuertes se hacían sus ligaduras entre ellas, y como empezaban a producirse pequeños cortes entre la ropa, que en pocos segundos se iban transformando en pequeñas heridas sobre la blanca piel de Subaru, el líquido rojo empezó a fluir por encima del Sakura, el Sumeragi estaba herido...  
  
Mientras había estado observando a Subaru no se dio cuenta de que Toga había colocado algo a su alrededor, era una especie de barrera cuya energía le inmovilizó, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mucho, se sentía muy casado y sus fuerzas le empezaban a fallar... cuando aún estaba aturdido por el hechizo que le impedía movimiento alguno, notó a su enemigo acercarse a su presa, mientras se reía de él descaradamente... Si lograba salir de ese estado ni por que Subaru le suplicase que no matase ese sujeto lograría salvar su pellejo despreciable... y el Sakura ya se podía ir preparando por que lo iba a talar, ni la sangre de sus ancestros lograría que viviese... El Sakura que notó los pensamientos de su amo, decidió mejor dejar al Joven que tenia entre sus ramas libre, pero sin embargo cuando lo izó ya era demasiado tarde y Toga estaba justo al lado del Sumeragi con una espada...  
  
Seishiro ya se temía lo peor, y él no podía hacer nada, ni tan solo el esfuerzo fallido del sakura por intentar otorgarle su energía había no servido para nada, la barrera era demasiado fuerte... Antes había oído que esa barrera estaba echa con toda la energía de los Chii no Ryu, y si eso era verdad ni él mismo podría romperla... pero no podía permitir que a Subaru le hicieran daño... Toga se divertía de lo lindo, todo el cuerpo del Sumeragi estaba lleno de pequeñas heridas, que manchaban su bonita piel blanca y reluciente, era de decir que su hermano no tenía mal gusto, que pena que lo tuviera que matar tan "rápido" le hubiera gustado poder jugar un poco con él antes de empezar su bonita tortura...  
  
El Sumeragi soltó un pequeño gemido cuando notó a su enemigo tan cerca, no obstante estaba dormido en un profundo y placentero sueño... Toga pensó que sería divertido despertarlo de una manera sutil... cogió su espada e izó un pequeño corte en el pecho del Sumeragi... se divirtió cuando el joven con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte abrió esos bonito ojos verdes y dio un grito de dolor. Este siguió haciéndole cortes por todo el cuerpo, así se desagnaría poco a poco y finalmente le arrancaría el corazón con sus propias manos... Seishiro vió como su enemigo hacia cortes por todo el maravilloso cuerpo de Subaru, sabía que ninguno dejaría marca pues eran superficiales, pero aún así la agonía de su víctima en ese momento era inevitable... decidido a usar u último recurso para ayudara Subaru empezó a recitar un canto antiguo, sabía que solo faltaban unos segundos para que Toga le arrancase el corazón a Subaru, la mano de Toga iba a hacer aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, una sonrisa de malicia apareció en su rostro y Seishiro supo que en ese momento lo iba a perder todo, Subaru desesperado se intentaba deshacer de su enemigo, pero estaba muy débil, pues uno de esos cortes no había sido tan superficial y le había atravesado la pierna derecha... Toga sentía puro placer recorriendo sus venas , entonces la mano de Toga se empezó a acercar hacia el corazón del Sumeragi...  
  
Notas de la autora: Dios! He estado a punto de cargarme a Suby-chan ¬¬ que mardita k soy... Todo es culpa de mi amiga Ania XD que me mete esas cosas malévolas en la cabeza... Otro capítulo hecho viva! ES que ya era hora que lo terminase......  
  
Resumen del próximo Cáp.: Recuerdos, evidencias.... el regreso de los ángeles... vuelta a la oscuridad... 


	9. Recuerdos, regreso a la oscuridad

Capítulo 8: Recuerdos, regreso a la oscuridad Cuando un objeto volador cortó despiadadamente la mano de Toga, que iba a finalizar su rito de ejecución en ese mismo instante, grito ante el dolor de haber perdido la mano, ¿Quién osaba hacerle frente a él? ¿Quién había conseguido pasar la barrera de su "KAMUI"? Ante la respuesta ante estas dos preguntas dos siluetas se alzaron en medio del parque Ueno.  
  
Encima de Sakura había una hermosa figura sentada, y a su lado otra de pie que con un rápido movimiento acababa de recoger un pequeño objeto que se había deslizado en el aire, era una pequeña cuchilla en forma de luna, dorada con una extraña inscripción en su interior... Seishiro se preguntaba que tipo de seres serían para haber entrado ahí y como era posible la aceptación por parte del Sakura, pues sabía que no le gustaban los extraños... Estaba aún muy aturdido , pero se fijo en su enemigo, retorciéndose de dolor la espada había quedado a unos metros de él, vió la mano falta de vida que le había estado a punto de robar todo, con apenas fuerzas se levantó hacia a su enemigo y después de darle una patada en el estómago, le iba a arrancar el corazón , claro después de hacer lo que iba a hacer se iba a reír un buen rato... llegó donde estaba la mano yaciente y se dispuso a pisarla, vió la mirada de desesperación del otro hombre , pues sabía que si la mano resultaba dañada o tardaba demasiado en volver con los Chi no Ryu nada se podría hacer, aunque no había podido cumplir su misión debía volver como fuera.. Seishiro se cansó de esperar y se dispuso a pisarla en ese momento su sed de venganza estaba al límite y nadie ni nada parecía saciarla, cuando de pronto oyó una voz...  
  
Sei-chan no me esperaba esas cosas de ti, cuando despierte Suby-chan si se entera que has hecho se va enfadar mucho contigo...- dijo una dulce voz ...  
  
Seishiro levantó su cabeza, dejando la mano apartada de él, el viento de media tarde junto a los pétalos de sakura habría paso a una hermosa figura, apenas se podía distinguir entre el color rosáceo de los pétalos del sakura y de su piel. Estaba ataviada con una especie de traje blanco y plateado, que junto con un aura llena de luz le daban aspecto de ángel... Su perfecta y delicada forma, que combinaba harmoniosamente con sus bellos dotes como mujer. Pero esta belleza solo era comparable al fulgor que desprendía su rostro, su piel blanca y fina como la porcelana, acompañada por unas mejillas sonrosadas... Entre su piel se bañaba un pelo, negro como la noche y largo como el día, que resplandecía con una vitalidad propia, entre esto se escondían unos ojos solo comparables a los de su presa, pareció que al mirarlos estuviera perdido entre el mar y el cielo, pues su color azul era indefinible , sin embargo estaban perdidos en una lucha interior y llenos de tristeza aunque por un solo momento vió en ellos una felicidad anhelada des de hacía mucho tiempo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios...  
  
¿Quién era esa joven? Acaso podría ser que... y si ellas habían vuelto eso significaba...  
  
¿Kendappa? - salió de su boca, como un recuerdo lejano, casi borrado de la memoria...  
  
Vió que la joven asintió, y le dirigió una de sus bonitas sonrisas... Seishiro ya estaba algo recuperado pero aún así sentía bastante débil, Subaru por su parte estaba en estado inconsciente y había perdido mucha sangre. Lo cual no hacia mas preocupar al asesino por la vida de su presa, Sohma, por que supuso que debía ser ella, estaba con el onmyouji y estaba intentando animarlo pero nada parecía despertarlo.... Mientras Toga aún estaba en el suelo y supo que nadie le salvaría, los Chi no Ryu no tenían sentimientos y el lo sabía muy bien, al menos la última generación de ellos lo habían perdido todo. Se levantó como pudo, solo sentía odio, odio hacia ese muchacho de ojos verdes, odio por no haberle robado el corazón a lo único que le quedaba, su hermano y odio por recordarle tan dolorosamente, con su sonrisa y sus ojos, a su mujer... Se podía decir que ya no le quedaba nada más que odio en su interior, la sensación de vacío que tenía desde hacia tanto tiempo, ese niño de aspecto inocente iba a morir fuese como fuese. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, y finalmente consiguió levantarse. El dolor que tenía en su brazo no se podía ni comparar al dolor que sentía dentro de su ser, la rabia, la envidia y el resentimiento le consumieron borrando dentro de él todo lo que tenía, ahora si que era un verdadero Sakurazukamori. En la mano que aún poseía concentro toda su energía vital, pese al dolor y la sangre pérdida aún podía reunir la energía de la barrera que habían creado los Chi no Ryu, pero si no hubiera Kekkais hubiera destruido Tokio pero los Kekkais eran poderosos y él no estaba en su mejor momento así que decidió atacar a lo que tenía ante sus ojos... Subaru empezaba a reaccionar, ante él, veía a una mujer de bellos rasgos y unos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes ... pese a estar muy nervioso y a encontrarse muy mal, y sentir un dolor terrible , pudo deslumbrar unos metros más lejos de él a su adorado Seishiro-san lo que hizo que se dibujara una bonita sonrisa en su bello rostro , alargó sus frágiles brazos para poder tocar con sus bonitas manos la piel de su amado, Seishiro sonrió Subaru se pondría muy pronto bien, y ya nadie los podría separar. En ese mismo Subaru vió que algo se acercaba a Seishiro por detrás, no supo de donde provino la fuerza, ni tan solo como consiguió levantarse, solo lo hizo y se puso delante de Seishiro, protegiéndolo de todo...  
  
Seishiro no notó nada solo vió un gesto rápido de Subaru y al instante ver una luz y a su presa volando por los aires. Hasta aterrizar en el suelo del Sakura, el único rastro que había dejado, la sangre. Los pensamientos de Seishiro se nublaron, y un sentimiento de angustia invadió su cuerpo , y si Subaru había.... su corazón pareció pararse, en su mente solo retenía los ojos esmeralda y la dulce sonrisa de su presa, esa sonrisa que había disfrutado en los últimos meses y que le había llenado tanto, y ahora en cambio se sentía tan vacío... Sohma y Kendappa no se quedaron quietas mientras una intentaba llegar al lugar de los hechos la otra con un rostro lleno de lágrimas se dispuso a luchar, pero Seishiro levantó un brazo barrándole el paso a la joven, su mirada estaba más fría que nunca...  
  
Con un movimiento rápido acabó con la vida de semejante bastardo, Seishiro decidió no hacer su rito habitual no le atravesó el corazón, izó lo que un día su madre le contó: "Hijo mío, si un día deseas deshonrar la muerte de Sakurazukamori nunca lo mates arrancándole el corazón, lo has matar por el lado derecho, eso es una muestra de deshonra y después nunca lo entierres en el Sakura..." Al hombre parecieron salirle los ojos en el momento del impacto hasta pareció satisfecho con su propia muerte, hasta que escupió sangre y se dio cuenta que no le había atravesado el corazón, sinó el pecho... Entonces una mirada ansiosa de respuestas miró el rostro oscurecido del Sakurazukamori, este lanzó al hombre herido de muerte en el suelo, no lo depositó con cuidado alguno, lo tiró como si fuera algo viejo que ya no servia para nada... La sangre de Toga cayó dispersa por todo el suelo, manchándolo como cuando el petróleo mancha la bonita agua del mar, aunque sonrió satisfecho como mínimo había hecho volver al auténtico Sakurazukamori, entonces algo húmedo cayó en su rostro marcado por el dolor, aún así ni tan solo la agonía del dolor pudo reprimir el sentimiento de vacío que se creo en su interior, "¿Seishiro estaba llorando?" Eso significa que la muerte de ese muchacho solo había hecho que incrementar los sentimientos dentro de Seishiro, Seishiro dio la espalda al herido y se desplazó con un gran salto hacia donde estaba el yaciente Sumeragi...  
  
Por cierto, yo no mate a tú esposa -dijo finalmente con una voz muy fría y que parecía pérdida en sus propios sentimientos...- lo hiciste tú.  
  
Toga se dijo a sí mismo que eso era mentira, tenía que mentir, él no la había podido matar... Su vista se nubló y los recuerdos aparecieron ante él, su último gesto fue...  
  
Lo siento- dijo despidiéndose de todos a los que había hecho daño y con una última lágrima se despidió de su vida de engaños y frustraciones...  
  
EL Sakurazukamori corrió hacia donde estaba el yaciente Sumeragi. Sohma y Kendappa con el rostro lleno de lágrimas intentaban despertarlo inútilmente, Seishiro cayó de rodillas ante el Sumeragi. Su mirada de desesperación, era indefinible. Simplemente cogió el cuerpo de Subaru y lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte como si tuviera la esperanza de que se despertara otra vez con su sonrisa habitual y esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas llenos de alegría y de esperanza. Soltó una lágrima, la primera vez que lloraba en toda su vida el dolor le invadía y solo un flujo de dulces recuerdos pasaban por su mente. LA tristeza que le invadía era tal que estaba desesperado ya no podría volver a luchar, ni tampoco volver a amar, dudaba de si conseguiría vivir más de unos días sin él, ahora que había probado un pequeño trozo de lo que se llamaba felicidad no quería que desapareciera de sus brazos como nada, y por dentro se preguntaba el por que de esa muerte, por qué no había muerto él, por qué se obstino en protegerle pese a ya estar herido de levedad... Entonces como si un rayo de sol en la más profunda de las oscuridades oyó un latido, algo pequeño pero con decisión se movía dentro del Sumeragi, su alma se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo y de ahí esa pequeña muestra de voluntad firme de vivir. Seishiro aparto un poco el cuerpo del Sumeragi, y se fijo en la parte donde estaba herido , no le habían herido el corazón, l sabía muy bien pues él era experto en eso, aún así ese brote de esperanza parecía sumirse cada vez más y más en la oscuridad , solo podía hacer una cosa...  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................  
  
LA verdad es que la mansión de lo Dragones, no había más que tristeza, preocupación desolación. Seishiro estaba en estado crítico e inconsciente, y Subaru... Subaru, nadie sabía si se recuperaría apenas podían decir si le quedaban más que tres horas de vida. Yuzuriha había abierto la puerta alegremente pensando con alegría que Subaru y Seishiro habían vuelto bien para comer junto a ellos y unas horas después empezar a celebrar la noche buena con ellos, y repartirse los regalos amablemente mientras se sonreían unos junto a otros. Sin embargo detrás delgado objeto de madera y tras girar un reluciente picaporte dorado solo encontró a dos bellas mujeres, con pequeñas rascaduras y arañazos que resaltaban en la finísima piel blanca y en sus brazos sobresalían los cuerpos de Seishiro y Subaru...  
  
Seishiro despertó tras su largo sueño, la dulce luz del sol que empezaba a ponerse tras una densa capa de nubes y empezaba a dar paso a la noche. El sol que se reencontraba con la luna dos veces al día, como viejos amantes separados por un maleficio. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y había tenido un extraño sueño donde Subaru resultaba gravemente herido y resultaba muerto entre sus brazos, después una luz le envolvía y de allí despertaba en la cama. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, negando la credibilidad de sus sueños, cuando la dura realidad dio un golpe en su corazón, a su lado restaba Subaru inconsciente pero había empezado a recuperar su color blanco porcelana con el tono rosado de sus mejillas, las estrellas que le marcaban como presa del Sakurazukamori brillaban con una intensidad nunca vista, entonces notó un poco de dolor en sus manos, de ellas salía ¿Otra marca del Sakurazukamori? No, lo dudaba, esa marca desprendía calor, vitalidad, inocencia, pureza... esas marcas, eran igual que su presa...  
  
Kendappa se presentó ante todos otra vez, estos quedaron realmente asombrados de lo que ella había llegado a cambiar, sin embargo Hinoto izó una gran mueca de disgusto ante la noticia, sabía que el día estaba llegando y a ese paso no podría evitar que el destino de las "Gisei" llegara a ser cambiado, y dudaba aún así si él suyo o el de los Ten no Ryu se podría cambiar... Sus sueños no engañaban, y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría con el nacimiento del primer ángel, aunque quizás alguien podría cambiar el destino marcado por los sueños...  
  
Subaru se sentía bien, ante tanta oscuridad había algo que le hacía compañía. Siempre habían estado con él, le marcaban, le había marcado la vida y ahora quizá gracias a eso se salvaría, no deseaba despertar, no sabía que había pasado... ¿Y si Seishirou-san había resultado dañado? Aunque supo que eso no era así, recordó el momento en que su vida parecía haber llegado a su fin, todo pareció tan dulce y tan bonito, hasta por un momento se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación que era la muerte, pero en ese momento en que su agonía y dolor empezaban a desaparecer y se sumía en la felicidad, algo brillo dentro de él. Sus marcas le ataban a la vida, alguien le estaba reteniendo, alguien le estaba pasando su energía vital, entonces notó como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, y se mantenía otra vez presa en él. Después de recordar esto volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, tenía miedo, miedo de volver y estar solo, miedo de regresar y ver a Seishiro muerto por su culpa o si estaba inconsciente... pero si no regresaba... sinó regresaba, nunca podría esperarle de nuevo, nunca podría volver a protegerle, nunca podrían volver a estar juntos, ni observar su sonrisa...  
  
No sabía que pasaría cuando despertase, ni tan solo si estaría solo, si a los que amaba estaban muertos, pero él debía estar allí, para ser el vivo recuerdo de que una vez existieron, de que una vez hubo alguien que le acompañaba en su soledad...  
  
Seishiro tenía una mano cogida a la del Sumeragi, des de que había notado la presencia del Sumeragi dentro de él, no se había separado, quizás pensó... que si estaba más cerca de él físicamente le otorgaría más energía y podría recuperarse mucho mejor, sonrió para si mismo ... ¿Des de cuando el Sakurazukamori se había vuelto así? Ni él lo sabía, Subaru había penetrado dentro de su ser, y llenándolo de luz. Ya no era el Sakurazukamori, sinó se había convertido en la sombra de Subaru, el Sumeragi le había absorbido tanto que le parecía que ya eran uno, sin embargo esos ojos verdes no se habrían como de costumbre estaban cerrados ocultando su luz interior ... Cuando, sin saber como, notó como la mano del Sumeragi le estrechaba la mano y unos inmensos ojos verdes le observaban , y esa boca cálida y apetitosa , le sonreía, lo hacia como si fuera la primera vez, con toda su belleza e inocencia ... Seishiro no se contuvo más y besó a su presa con desesperación, como si todo lo que anhelaba en su vida no fuera más que ese beso.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hokuto observó satisfecha la escena, pero aún así, ella no había podido ayudar a su hermano, solo había sido el medio por el cual le habían hecho daño. Nunca había pensado que ella resultase una carga para ellos, pero sin embargo siempre lo había sido. Su hermano nunca había sido completamente libre, siempre estaba ligado a ella... Su rostro se oscureció, pero esa era la verdad... Entonces recordó lo Kakyo le había contado hace un par de días sobre los sucesos y la lucha final, pero ellos habían decidido no decir nada, eso debía pasar para evitar una cosa que solo hubiera hecho que todo fuera a peor, el despertar estaba pronto, y ella evitaría como fuese que Subaru volviera a sufrir, Kakyo lo había dejado muy claro, que lo que hiciesen ellos dos solo quedaría a su elección, eligiera lo que ella eligiera él estaría con ella y la protegería... Aún así...  
  
Karen paseaba por la casa con su bello rostro algo preocupado por el estado de su compañero, pero se preocupó aún más cuando vió a Hokuto con el rostro oscurecido por una tristeza interior... ¿Quizás le había pasado algo a su gemelo? Dio un golpe fuerte con el tacón para hacer notar su presencia... La joven se sobresaltó de golpe, haciendo ver sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y de tristeza...  
  
¿Karen? - se dijo a sí misma, secándose las lágrimas con su mano derecha, para fingir que había estado llorando de desesperación...  
  
¿Qué le ha pasado algo a Subaru? -preguntó la mujer más mayor con tono de preocupación....  
  
Hokuto lo negó con la cabeza, y abrió lo justo la puerta para que Karen observara lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, Karen soltó una pequeña risita, pero ni con ese ruidos los ocupantes de la habitación se dieron cuenta de las espías, pues estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo otras cosas...  
  
Karen-san... Si Kazuki volviera a ser Chi no Ryu... ¿Tú que harías?- preguntó Hokuto a Karen buscando una respuesta a sus innumerables preguntas...  
  
Karen se quedó muy sorprendida, la verdad nunca había pensado que eso llegase a pasar, pero en caso de que ocurriera, ¿Cuál sería su elección? Se quedó meditando, Nataku siempre la había protegido, des de que el estaba como Ten no Ryu se podría decir que lo consideraba como un hijo suyo...  
  
Lo seguiría- dijo con un tono de voz firme.  
  
Pero... pero ¿Y Seiichiro? - dijo dudosa Hokuto.  
  
Seiichiro por fin sería libre de ser un Ten no Ryu, y no se sentiría atado a mí, entonces podría luchar con todo su poder, y así los Ten no Ryu lograrían ganar su batalla....  
  
Hokuto se quedo muy sorprendida ante la respuesta de Karen, pues se dio cuenta de que quizás podría cambiar las cosas sin dañar a su hermano, había tomado una decisión...  
  
Arashi no se sentía muy bien, y el embarazo había ido a peor durante esos últimos días, apenas quedaban uno o dos días para que el niño llegaran y su estado cada vez empeoraba, Sorata le había dado algunas medicinas pero ni eso le había conseguido aliviar el dolor, y aún no estaba claro si al bebé le pasaba algo o no. Una cosa que no había hecho nada más que empeorar sus nervios y hacer que se sintiera peor tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Cuando mientras caminaba por los pasadizos buscando a Sorata para pedirle que estuviera con ella, notó algo entre sus piernas... Había roto aguas...  
  
Yuzuriha que por si sola ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa e intentaba tranquilizarse, pero nada parecía dar resultado sobretodo ante el comportamiento de Sorata. Sorata estaba desesperado hiendo de un lugar a otro del pasadizo, los médicos no dejaban entrar a nadie, pues al ser una madre joven podían haber muchas complicaciones... Recordó la cara pálida de Arashi entre jadeos mientras esperaban a los médicos, la sacerdotisa parecía muy asustada y no sabía muy bien si era por a llegada del niño o por otra cosa, esto le había dejado aún más preocupado de lo que estaba en un principió, eran apenas las 8 de la tarde y todo parecía estar preparado para la cena de noche buena pero depende de cómo salieran las cosas tendrían que anularla. Aún así en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su prometida, y el de su bebe...  
  
Hasta que salió un médico de la sala a dar noticias sobre el parto, su mirada parecía satisfecha, Sorata notó como sus temores desaparecían y se dirigió al médico que buscaba al padre...  
  
¿Cómo están? -preguntó Sorata ya desesperado en busca de información  
  
El médico le sonrió y le ofreció a pasar él mismo a la sala de partos de la casa, para que observara los resultados...  
  
Sorata entró corriendo a la sala, allí la enfermera estaba atendiendo a Arashi, mientras le daba un niño entre brazos (Supo que era niño por que iba vestido de azul) vió una sonrisa en el rostro de Arashi , cuando unos segundos más tardes a él otra enfermera le daba una niña. Él pobre se quedó impactado, uno... no, dos! Mellizos, Arashi había tenido mellizos, dos, un niño y una niña preciosos, rebosantes de belleza y salud, la niña abrió sus ojos de color negro, le miraban con curiosidad...  
  
Se sentó junto Arashi y observo a los dos bebés juntos, Arashi parecía cansada después de tanto esfuerzo pues era normal, él le cogió su mano y la beso con ternura, entonces notó a los dos pequeños quejarse llorando, ellos dos se asustaron, pero no era nada más que ellos tenían hambre...  
  
Los dragones miraban la escena emocionados, excepto Fuma que mostró una maliciosa sonrisa, él momento de la verdad y el despertar habían llegado, pero era noche buena y pensó que mantener el engaño durante un día más no haría daño a nadie, y aumentaría su diversión, así que dejo volver a su "yoi" por última vez, sus últimas navidades serían divertidas esperaba que el "yoi" no se las estropeara haciendo alguna estupidez , pensó que nadie le miraba ,pero entre la oscuridad y la inocencia había alguien vigilándole atentamente ....  
  
La cena de noche Buena fue estupenda, Arashi y Sorata habían dejado a los pequeños durmiendo, y aunque Arashi no se encontraba muy bien había decidido asistir a la cena, y aún así seguía estando preciosa. Por otra parte Subaru y Seishiro también habían decidido a celebrarla y bajar con todos, pese a que Subaru aún tenía algunas heridas algo graves eso no les impidió disfrutarlo como nunca, la comida la habían preparado entre todos, aunque Subaru y Arashi se escaquearon diciendo que se encontraban indispuestos y debían descansar, por supuesto todos conocían los pocos dotes culinarios tanto de la sacerdotisa como por parte del onmyouji. Kendappa había abandonado su faceta madura para volver a convertirse otra vez en esa niña de ojos azules y sonrisa alegre, pero aún así Sohma había cambiado mucho pues parecía otra persona, lo que molesto a Seishiro y a Subaru, aunque con Kendappa seguía siendo igual de encantadora. Por otra parte los otros Dragones estaban muy emocionados, algunos se podría decir que eran sus primeras Navidades en familia, Yuzuriha sonreía como nunca hiendo de un lado para otro con los adornos del árbol de Navidad, junto a Inuki que izó que tropezaran los dos juntos más de 5 veces, la última vez Inuki andaba al lado de su ama cuando a ella se le cayó la estrella del árbol que se disponía a poner y en un intento de cogerlo izó que los dos cayeran escaleras abajo, por suerte antes de Yuzu-chan cayera Kusanagi que había estado observando los intentos fallidos de su hermosa novia y su inugami por adornar el árbol, la cogió en brazos lo que izo sonrojar a la hermosa muchacha, cuando sin darse cuenta el pequeño Inuki husmeó algo dentro del bolsillo del novio de su ama, así que metió su linda y aterciopelada patita haciendo caer una cajita recubierta de terciopelo ,Kusanagi se sonrojó, cuando Yuzuriha la cogió entre sus manos, y se dispuso a abrirla, cuando...  
  
¡Nada de regalos anticipados!- dijo Kendappa con un grito que izó que los dos dieran un salto para atrás, y que hasta Inuki diera un salto para atrás... Kendappa devolvió la cajita al bolsillo de Kusanagi, diciendo- Después de cenar daremos los regalos de Navidad.  
  
La cara de Yuzuriha de estupefacción acabó derivando en un seguido de risas por parte suya. Kamui estaba más emocionado a no poder, el siempre recordaba unas Navidades solitarias con su madre, en cambió todo ese panorama de festividad y felicidad era muy nuevo para él, las comidas que se presentaban eran deliciosas, des de los platos típicos japoneses, hechos por supuesto por Sorata o Kotori, a platos occidentales preparados por Sohma y Kendappa con la ayuda de Karen y Hokuto, los otros chicos o bien se dedicaban a preparar los entremeses, o bien adornar la casa... Él estaba algo avergonzado por no saber en que ayudar pero aún así se sentía feliz, por una vez no quería pensar en el mañana y simplemente vivir ese día... Entonces se dirigió a su habitación y contó de nuevo los regalos que entregaría esa noche, un total de 19 regalos, en ese momento Fuma abrió la puerta lo que izó que Kamui se asustará un poco...  
  
Fu... fuma- dijo al ver a su amigo algo más relajado- suerte que eres tú, por un momento pensé que eras otra persona...  
  
¿Qué clase de persona, Kamui? - dijo Fuma- ¿Quizás aquel tipo de persona que desea destruir el mundo?-Kamui se quedó quieto, pensando- Tranquilo, Kamui, tú has protegido a Kotori, y sé que no la harás llorar y que solo la harás feliz, así pues como sea, acuérdate de esto, pase lo que pase yo os protegeré a los dos...  
  
Kamui se quedó callado de golpe, un silencio irrompible atravesaba la habitación. Kamui se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, seguro que Fuma no lo estaba pasando nada bien, pensándolo bien, ¿Quién disfrutaría de unas navidades rodeado de personas a las cuáles has intentado asesinar? Por eso Kamui le hizo una sonrisa y e dispuso a hablar, cuando Kotori entró en la habitación toda contenta diciendo que ya estaba todo preparado para la cena y que debían vestirse correctamente, Kamui no sabía si ponerse un traje chaqueta o bien algo ajustado y unos pantalones ajustados, después de estarlo mirando atentamente durante un buen rato y al llegar a la conclusión de que no sabía que ponerse, se fue hacia Kotori para preguntar , su novia se quedó sorprendida pero le respondió que según sus gustos ella prefería la camiseta ajustada, alegando que el traje le quedaba muy serio, claro que su novio también aprovecho para insinuar un par de cosas, sobre lo que se pondría o se dejaría de poner, lo cual obtuvo que su novia se sonrojara fuertemente , entonces Kamui cogió por la cintura a Kotori y la besó tiernamente....  
  
Subaru salió de la ducha, aún mojado y completamente desnudo se detuvo a mirar su reflejo en el espejo del baño, pese a las luchas, su cuerpo no había resultado dañado y seguía siendo tan esbelto y bonito como siempre... Aunque tenía algún que otro arañazo en el cuerpo no por las luchas, sinó más bien por lo salvaje y pasional que podía llegar a ser a veces Seishiro, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que se ruborizase... Era Navidad él solo había pasado una Navidad con su amante y su hermana, pero él estuvo seguro de que esas Navidades serían magnificas ¿Cuál sería el regalo de Seishiro?... Dejó sus sueños apartados sobre lo que pasaría esa noche y se dispuso a coger una toalla y después a vestirse, cuando notó unos brazos fuertes cogiéndolo por el talle, en un principio asustó al joven, cuando cogió una de las manos que le agarraban y la comparo con la suya, no hacia falta decir a quien pertenecían esas manos, al comparar las dos manos, le pareció ver por un instante que en la del hombre más mayor también tenía una estrella , pero se sonrojó aún más cuando al girarse y encontrarse la mirada dispar de su amante también observó que no llevaba prenda alguna, cuando el asesino observó la cara de sorpresa y no izó más que divertirle...  
  
Des de... des de... cuando estás aquí? -balbuceó de alguna forma Subaru, pues estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza...  
  
En un principió venía a ducharme contigo, pero al ver que llegaba tarde y ya has empezado a ducharte me he quedado observando este cuerpo que tienes que ni tan solo es comparable al de un ángel- el asesino notó como el cuerpo del Sumeragi se tensaba y sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí...  
  
Subaru estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, la verdad es que solo Seishiro le metía en situaciones tan embarazosas, sin embargo él dejo que Seishiro le abrazase y finalmente le beso apasionadamente, Subaru pasó sus finos brazos por el cuello de su amante rodeándolo completamente y mientras el otro empezaba a profundizar el beso, le jugueteaba con el fino pelo del asesino, entonces para mayor comodidad Seishiro subió delicadamente a Subaru al mármol del lavabo apoyándose finalmente en el espejo, mientras se besaban como si ese fuera su ultimo aliento de vida, ese beso se mezclaba entre pequeños gemidos que salían por la boca del Sumeragi, cuando ¡PLAF! La puerta se abrió de par en par, y detrás de ella se encontraban Kendappa y Yuzuriha, que las pobres quedaron paradas delante de tanto espectáculo...  
  
Lo... lo... siento... - dijo Yuzuriha más ruborizada a no poder, entre cerrando la puerta y girando su faz hacia al suelo para evitar verles, en cambio Kendappa estaba bastante sorprendida pero más bien a parte de estar ruborizada se estaba riendo...  
  
Subaru pese a tener la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su amante por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, levantó su preciosa y reluciente mirada verde para mirar a la joven, mientras ella se encargaba de llevar a Yuzuriha fuera de la habitación e intentarle explicar que lo que había pasado era normal en una pareja estable y que por supuesto que era tan apasionada, Yuzuriha por su parte decía que estaba de acuerdo pero que podrían haber cerrado con llave, mientras Subaru cruzó un momento la mirada con Kendappa, parecía que por fin había aceptado su destino, pero sus ojos mostraban una decisión todo y que difícil de interpretar decidida a cambiar su destino pasase lo que pasase ... Miró fijamente a Seishiro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa entonces él le acarició el pelo como en un intento de peinar esos hermosos mechones negros que parecían rebelarse contra su amo...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Cuando Karen bajó las escaleras observó a todos los Dragones uno por uno, y sonrió... Kamui y Subaru iban del estilo camisetas ajustadas, y pantalones más bien normales, pero a destacar que Subaru iba con unos ajustadísimos pantalones negros de cuero, por un momento dudó si llevaría algo debajo, pues estaba segura que el culpable de que llevara esa ropa no era otro que su amante, que lo observaba con mirada de león devorador esperando para merendarse a su preciada presa... Seishiro iba con un carísimo traje Armani negro, todo se había de decir que le ese color le quedaba francamente bien, y había abandonado la típica gabardina por una camisa ajustada que parecía ser de Lycra o bien de seda. Arashi pese aún tener un poco de barriga lucía un precioso vestido ajustado negro que le quedaba de maravilla y Sorata pese haberse arreglado un poco no le pareció excesivo, Kanoe y Satsuki lucían vestidos muy escotados, preferiblemente oscuros... Yuto seguía yendo como siempre, Nataku iba con un traje de procedencia china que ella misma había elegido esa tarde, más tarde aparecieron Yuzuriha, Kusanagi y Inuki, que iban vestidos de una forma alegre pero a la vez iban arreglados, junto a ellos aparecieron Hokuto y Kakyo vestidos de una forma muy elegante, pero Hokuto iba con un escote muy acentuado, junto a ellos aparecieron Kotori y Fuma, Kotori como siempre iba muy linda, y fuma se había puesto un de esos maravillosos trajes que llevaba cuando era un Chi no Ryu , por ultimo aparecieron Sohma y Kendappa vestidas con hermosos vestidos, Kendappa llevaba uno azul y Sohma llevaba otro negro de dos piezas...  
  
Karen sonrió pero a la vez se entristeció, pues Aoki había ido a pasar las Navidades con su familia, aunque él y su mujer estaban en periodo de divorcio y su relación iba muy bien, él había preferido ir a pasar las Navidades con su hija pequeña, pese a esto se dirigió junto a Nataku y se sentó a su lado en la cena.  
  
El resultado de la mezcla de cocinas había hecho de esa cena, una mezcla perfecta de culturas culinarias y sabores armonizados que hacían disfrutar a todos de la comida y enriquecer su paladar , después de cenar se repartieron los regalos, a destacar el regalo de Seishiro a Subaru que era un viaje a una isla afrodisíaca, el de Kusanagi a Yuzuriha que era un hermoso anillo de oro, y el de Kamui a Kotori que también era otro hermoso anillo, y Sorata a Arashi le regaló otro viaje como luna de miel a Haití, en general se lo pasaron muy bien disfrutaron mucho de sus regalos y contándose historias tanto del pasado como del presente... Cuando se acabó la velada todos volvieron a sus habitaciones a pasar una noche de lo más atrejeada para unos, y más tranquila para otros... Pero sería la última noche que sus vidas estaban unidas, pues la rueda del destino había vuelto a girar y junto a él, el mañana se presentó como el día de las traiciones y un preludio al día de la lucha final... antes de que Kotori y Kamui se fueran a su habitación Fuma paró un momento del brazo a Kamui y le entregó un colgante que parecía la tierra partida por la mitad y en un susurro e mostró la otra mitad colgada de su cuello y le dijo en silencio a la oreja: "ESTO NUNCA DEBE SUCEDER....".  
  
AL día siguiente todos estaban cansados pero aún así Hinoto había anunciado una reunión urgente, hasta tuvieron que llamar a Aoki para k fuera junto a ellos...  
  
Finalmente todos los dragones sin excepción se presentaron junto a Hinoto ella parecía tener el rostro inundado por una tristeza interior imposible de definir... "Señores... - dijo con voz entrecortada por la caída inminente de las lágrimas- ayer tuve la última visión de mi vida...La lucha final... La lucha final... - Kanoe agarró fuertemente la mano de su hermana mayor, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas...- van a ganar... PLAF!  
  
Ni Hinoto ni Kanoe pudieron acabar jamás esa frase, Fuma se abalanzó sobre Hinoto con un movimiento rápido atravesó a Kanoe, a la mujer parecieron salirle los ojos, ante la estupefacción de todos, la sangre cubrió a Hinoto por completo los ojos de Hinoto irradiaban de tristeza y de rabia pero aún así ella no podía hacer nada contra Fuma, y mientras Fuma se lamía descaradamente con la lengua la sangre de la visionaria de sueños y arrojaba a Kanoe como un simple guijarro en el camino, se acercó a su hermana mayor, y marcó con su dedo llenó de sangre el corazón de la vidente y le travesó el pecho arrancando su corazón y echándolo junto al cadáver de su hermana menor , Fuma sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción que ponía Kamui, Fuma intento atacar a Kamui, pero Subaru se puso delante y delante de él se coloco Seishiro , y Fuma se quedó mirando atentamente a Seishiro con mirada desafiante...  
  
Aquellos que deseen la resurrección de la Tierra que se unan a mí, los otros que se preparen para la lucha final y para la muerte de aquellos a los que aman...  
  
Fu.... Fuma...- dijo Kotori, pero Kamui la cogió para evitar que se acercase a él, él mismo ya había caído una vez y conocía esa mirada fría y decidida ...  
  
Yuto, Satsuki se acercaron a él, después pasó algo que conmocionó mucho a Subaru que tenia fuertemente agarrada la mano de Seishiro, Kakyo se dirigió al lado de Fuma, y junto a él cogido de su mano iba Hokuto, con la mirada escondida bajo sus hermosos mechones de pelo, Subaru quiso detenerla pero su gemela había tomado una decisión, y Seishiro cogió por la cintura a Subaru impidiendo que se fuera, pues la Sumeragi estaba recitando un conjuro en su interior y estaba dispuesta a atacarles...  
  
Karen se acercó a Nataku y le cogió la mano, el joven se la quedo mirando y le sonrió... Había tomado la decisión de proteger a Karen, aunque eso significara luchar contra Fuma, pero Karen se acercó a Seicchiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después ante a mirada de Seicchiro se fue con Nataku junto a Fuma...  
  
Karen... -dijo Seicchiro que no comprendía la situación - ¿PERO QUE TONTERÍA ESTÁS ACIENDO? - Karen le miró, a continuación le echo una bola de fuego, que inteligentemente Seiichiro esquivó- La próxima vez no la podrás esquivar... - dijo Karen..  
  
Kendappa se prometió a si misma sacar a todos del error, mientras Sohma, se quedó paralizada ante tanta traición...  
  
Fuma sonrió y antes de marcharse dijo:  
  
Justo lo que me esperaba, el amor de una niña tonta y un adolescente os impide ver la verdad... bien pues moriréis junto a ellos si ese es vuestro deseo- dijo Fuma , señalando a Kusanagi y Seishiro . ..  
  
Espera. - dijo una voz- yo también me uno a los Chi no Ryu.  
  
Notas autora: Diozz, k nervios!! Kien sera sera? xD bueno ya me direis vuestros comentarios ahora mismo empiezo el penultimo cap... ah! Este cap se lo dediko a Chiharu x tener tanta paciencia conmigo ^^ y se tan comprensiva, y animarme . 


	10. El inicio del fin del mundo

Capítulo 9: El fin del mundo, el día prometido.  
  
Yo seré Chii no Ryu- dijo una voz mezclada entre la multitud...  
  
Kendappa quedó conmocionada. Sohma se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, después miró a Fuma de una forma desafiante y este le devolvió el desafío con una sonrisa malévola, pues había comprendido cual era el deseo de la joven...  
  
Así, que este es tu deseo... Muy bien, pero si no lo haces tú misma ahora, yo mismo me encargaré personalmente que se cumpla... - Dijo observando a Kendappa... - Entonces... si es lo que quieres... Mátala.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Kendappa notó ser el centro de todas las miradas. Derramó una lágrima, que cayó silenciosamente por su mejilla, al final no había podido evitar el destino de Sohma, aún así sabía que había llegado el momento que más temía, aquél momento en el que había soñado tantas veces... Por supuesto cuando despertaba de semejante pesadilla, a su lado tenía a Sohma placidamente dormida a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero esta vez el sueño no era tal, era la pura realidad, pero no pensaba rendirse al destino que le esperaba así como así, quizás ese día moriría a manos del ser que más amaba, pero no iba a permitir que su muerte fuera en vano, no fuera a permitir que Sohma fuera infeliz. No por su culpa.  
  
Kamui se quedó paralizado, en pocos minutos había visto como dos personas que se amaban estaban dispuestas a matarse una a la otra... Él, no deseaba que Kendappa muriera, ella le había hecho pasar los momentos más felices de su vida. Había hecho que Kotori y Fuma estuvieran junto a él de nuevo. Cogió fuertemente la Shiken y se dispuso a retar a Sohma, no le importaba lo mucho que Kendappa amase a Sohma. Eso no le daba derecho a robarle por completo su vida. SE fijó en los ojos verdes de Sohma, aunque en ese momento él tan solo sentía rabia en su corazón. Debía reconocer que le despertaba cierta tristeza, su mirada, como la de una persona que sabe que su corazón una vez roto nunca más va a regresar...  
  
La batalla se presentaba muy disputada. Por supuesto, todos notaron el enorme potencial que desprendían las dos mujeres de sí. Pero, en los ojos de Kendappa brillaba la decisión, y eso le hacia parecerse a una Diosa cuyo fulgor nunca se va a extinguir. Kendappa al empezar la batalla apenas había pronunciado nada, solo un" ¿Por qué? , cuya respuesta fue un lanzamiento de cuchillas por parte de la única persona que había llegado a amar. Las armaduras lucían entre ataque y ataque pequeños rasguños que finalmente se estaban convirtiendo en pequeñas heridas en la piel de Kendappa. Sohma no dejaba de atacar a Kendappa, en el último ataque realizado casi le corta la mano a la joven, cosa que vigilaba no hacer. Pues no deseaba dañar la belleza que desprendía la joven. Kendappa al fin se decidió a sacar su espada. Entre sus finas manos, empezó a aparecer un fulgor de tonalidad celeste, y de su corazón relucía una luz roja como el fuego resplandeciente. Ante ella apareció una espada en forma de arpa, pues esta había sido su antigua función, Pero, nada detenía a su ex amante, y lanzó con sus cuchillas un ataque de ráfagas de aire, haciendo que Kendappa cayera al suelo y estuviera a la merced del ataque de Sohma definitivo.  
  
Kamui, Subaru, Seishiro y Yuzuriha se lanzaron con gran rapidez a la zona donde había caído Kendappa. Ella era su compañera y no iban a dejarla sola, por más que Sohma quisiera matarla. Sorata se había tenido que quedar junto a Kusanagi a proteger a Arashi y Kotori. Pero cuando los 4 Ten no Ryu se acercaban a la joven los Chii no Ryu les detuvieron y les impidieron el paso... Entonces Kendappa hizo lo único que podía hacer por sus compañeros, esbozó una triste sonrisa y... Creo dos zonas protegidas, una donde ella y Sohma acabarían aquello que empezó hacía millones de años, y en otra que había conseguido aislar a los Ten no Ryu, y así protegerlos... Al menos hasta que ella no muriera nadie les podría hacer daño.  
  
Observó a Sohma, y notó como en sus ojos de vede cristal resbalaban lágrimas cristalinas...  
  
Bien Sohma, ¿ahora me dirás él por que de todo esto? - dijo Kendappa intentando hacer el corazón fuerte e intentando evocar recuerdos felices para evitar que su tristeza se mostrara ante su rival.  
  
Kendappa, has de morir... - dijo Sohma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- todos aquellos a los que amas morirán, entonces tú les querrás salvar... ¿Pero no ves que eso es imposible? No puedes ganar al destino... no puedes! Y con esto solo sufrirás más y más, y tu corazón no debe sufrir! Te Lo prohíbo!! - dijo entre lágrimas y sonriendo continuó- Con tus poderes renacerás lo sé, y entonces en el mundo nuevo podremos ser realmente felices ...  
  
¿Crees eso? Entonces, mátame. - Kendappa se acercó a Sohma cogió con fuerza su mano que tenia agarrada la cuchilla y se la llevo al cuello, e hizo un pequeño corte en él- Pero, antes de que tu deseo se cumpla, déjame decirte que si "Él" destruye a los humanos, nunca renaceremos pues el humano es como el corazón de la tierra, puede ir que vaya bien o que vaya mal, pero es su corazón. Y si el corazón muere, el cuerpo muere y solo queda la nada... Pero, al igual que los humanos son el corazón de la tierra, tu, Sohma eres el mío. Y si tu deseo es mi muerte que así sea...  
  
Sohma se quedo en silencio, un movimiento y el cuello de Kendappa quedaría sin más vida, como un hilo cortado por una tijera. Pero, cuando lo iba hacer, hubo algo que se lo impidió... En verdad, ella no era Sohma, sinó que solo tenía sus recuerdos y su cuerpo. Pero su alma era la de Kendappa, la de la antigua, fría y asesina Kendappa. Simplemente era cosa del destino que sus recuerdos y cuerpos hubieran cambiado, o quizás no...  
  
Pero, esta vez. Pese a que Kendappa era mucho más poderosa seguía ofreciendo su vida hacia ella. Quizás era una ironía del destino, el hecho de que Kendappa le ofreciera su vida, pero ella no la podía matar. Se había esforzado siempre de convencerse a sí misma que era autosuficiente, que jamás necesitaría a nadie, en su vida anterior hizo lo que tenía que hacer pero, esto le había enseñado una lección que nunca se aprende, una lección que siempre tratamos de esquivar los seres humanos... La voz del corazón, pese a que intentemos escuchar la razón, incluso que la apaguemos y que nos hagamos seres fríos y sin corazón, nunca será así, pues una persona siempre estará escondida en él. Como su tesoro más bien guardado, aquello que es nuestro y no dejamos ver a nadie.  
  
Sohma quitó la cuchilla del cuello de Kendappa, no podía hacerlo, otra vez le había ganado. Pero Kendappa con su fina mano alzó su cara y le sonrió. Sohma no entendía el por qué de esa sonrisa, solo tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla, de estar junto a ella, en verdad no le importaba lo que le sucediese al mundo, pero si le importaba lo que le sucediese a Kendappa, porque la amaba. Y si Kendappa amaba a ese mundo, ella lo protegería sin dudarlo, si Kendappa amaba a esas personas las protegería, aunque fuese con su vida, si Kendappa deseaba que todos vivieran felices, ella lo conseguiría... Había aprendido a escuchar a su corazón...  
  
Veo, que tu deseo ha cambiado...  
  
Fue lo último que escuchó Sohma antes de perder todo aquello que poseía... Fuma se abalanzó ante ella con la clara disposición de matarla, incluso atravesando la zona protegida. Ella echó a Kendappa a varios metros lejos de ella, y ella misma se preparó para el combate... Cogió sus dos cuchillas y las arrojo hacia el joven, produciéndole cortes profundos en todo el cuerpo, el joven estaba chorreando de sangre por todas partes. Pero, Sohma no se iba a detener allí, si para salvar a Kendappa hacia falta matarle, lo haría, no le importaba en absoluto. Se acercó al joven con la intención de matarle, pero Kendappa le suplicó con lágrimas profundas en los ojos que no lo hiciera que la muerte nunca conlleva a nada. Sohma cogió nuevamente su cuchilla y la lanzó contra la pierna del joven. Haciendo un corte profundo, donde se pudo observar como cuidadosamente la joven había procurando que Fuma no se moviera de donde estaba por más que él quisiera... Fuma estaba agonizando, la joven le había producido cortes muy profundos y sabía que tenía algún que otro músculo muy dañado y algún hueso que costaría de recuperar, pero nada salvaría a esa niña de orgullo engrandecido por un antiguo amor...  
  
Kendappa solo notó como la Shiken la atravesaba con lentitud, como rompía y desmembraba todo su ser, y eso que no la había tocado directamente. Sentía un dolor muy agudo en una zona muy localizada del cuerpo, su corazón. No sabía si era porque su vida ya daba a su fin, o porqué ya literalmente no lo tenía. Kendappa cayó exhausta al suelo, dejando bañado todo el parquet de esa sala que tantas muertes había visto, por un gran charco de sangre... Fuma sonrió, le daba exactamente igual quien muriera si la causante de su dolor o el motivo por el cual vivía está, aunque dentro de sí mismo notó como el autentico Fuma por tal y como era su dolor, tomaba las riendas de su cuerpo y con la Shiken se atravesaba toda su pierna... Así que le pequeñín aún seguía ahí dentro removiéndose, pensó Fuma. Bien, quizás le había herido, pero esto había puesto al descubierto quien era el más poderoso, aunque notó que algo iría muy mal de ahora en adelante...  
  
Yuzuriha se quedo paralizada, no podía ser... Alguien a quien quería había muerto, y no había podido hacer nada, se llevo las manos al rostro. Y cayó desolada en el suelo...  
  
Sohma se acercó a la convaleciente Kendappa, ¿Cómo había podido salvarla si estaba metros alejada de ella? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había dado su vida a una persona tan despreciable y ruin?  
  
Soh... Sohma..... yo... yo... yo te quiero... -dijo Kendappa levantando una mano hacia su rostro.  
  
No lo entiendo, ¿Kendappa por qué? ¿POR QUÉ TODO ESTO? ¿PORQUÉ...? - dijo Sohma casi desvaneciéndose a su lado...  
  
Sohma... recuerdas que una vez te dije, que lo que mas me importaba en esta vida eras tú... - Sohma solo derramaba lágrimas al lado de Kendappa, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo- tú eres mi luz, sin luz mi vida ya no tiene sentido, por eso decidí protegerte, igual que Sorata con Arashi... - entonces Kendappa empezó a toser sangre compulsivamente, y su herida parecía no dejar de sangrar, todo era sangre , algo más rojo que el rojo, algo más doloroso que el amor...  
  
Kendappa, pero... - dijo Sohma chillando-¡TÚ ERES MI VIDA! Sin ti no soy nada, pero si algo he aprendido de ti, es que nunca perderé la esperanza- dijo Sohma cogiendo la espada de Kendappa, mientras esta se quedaba atónita- y si aún fluye poder en estas venas, haré que tú y yo renazcamos por última vez...  
  
¡¿PERO ESO PODRÍA HACER QUE TÚ NUNCA MÁS TE REENCARNES?! - gritó Kendappa ya en sus últimos momentos...  
  
Kendappa, no, Sohma, si pudiera vivir una vez, aunque sea solo una, junto a ti... Vivir felices, y tú a mi lado, sonriéndome día a día, daría igual que solo fuera una... Pues ya habría sido feliz para la eternidad... - y acto seguido de esto se hizo un corte en la muñeca- si tú confías en ellos - dijo mirando a los Ten no Ryu- yo lo haré, y si ellos salvan la Tierra, nosotras con ella naceremos...  
  
Después de eso, las dos se desvanecieron dejando solo un rastro de una dulce luz a su paso. Subaru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas notó en su interior como alguna parte de la fuerza de Kendappa se quedaba en su interior, como si la fuerza interior y la decisión que desprendía esas dos lagunas azules que poseía la joven como ojos, estuviera dentro de él...  
  
Kakyo miró a Hokuto confuso, sus sueños habían predicido que Sohma sería la nueva líder de los Dragones de la Tierra, pero que moriría a manos de Kendappa... En el fondo sonrío para sí, el amor había cambiado sus destinos y había dejado una puerta abierta a sus destinos. Pero el destino estaba decidido al menos para él, en el momento que se unió a los Chi no Ryu su destino quedó predeterminado, su destino y el de todos los Dragones había quedado decidido des de un principio, ni la intervención, ni el sacrificio de las dos niñas cambiaría nada. Y la primera flor de ángel pronto iba a nacer, al contrario de la profecía nadie se imaginaba que el primer ángel destruiría el mundo, esos dos bebés deberían impedir su nacimiento pues ellos eran quien representaban a los seres humanos... Pero el niño venia en camino y nadie se había a dado cuenta de ello... Todos aquellos que lo sabían habían muerto y los otros que pudieron averiguarlo ya no lo harían por que ya no estarían cerca de la elegida para tener al infante.  
  
Fuma dio un salto fuera de la zona protegida, mientras está se disolvía. Pero cuando se dispuso a atacar a los Ten no Ryu no pudo, pues esa zona protegida seguía en pie, eso no hizo que incrementar las ganas que tenía de arrancarle el corazón a su adorado Kamui... Aunque su deseo parecía haber cambiado, su mirada indicaba una rabia desconocida hasta entonces para él, pero esa misma rabia que ahora consumía su corazón sería lo que le arrebataría la vida y el causante del fin del mundo. Kamui empezó a llorar, ya no entendía nada ¿Acaso todo había sido una mentira? Kotori le miraba con un rostro desesperado en busca de alguna respuesta, pero esa respuesta no existía... A continuación Subaru se desmayó y Arashi al cabo de unos segundos también lo hizo. Cuando los Dragones de la Tierra desaparecieron la zona protegida se desvaneció. Y así como mínimo pudieron llevar a Arashi y a Subaru a la enfermería...  
  
Karen miró a Fuma extrañada, como había podido cambiar tan rápido de un estado a otro. Él estaba sentado en su trono, todo vestido de negro, realmente se le podría confundir con facilidad con Satán, bello e impecable, frío como el mismísimo hielo y con un aura diabólica como ninguna. Fuma se quedo mirando a Karen, realmente era una mujer muy bella sin duda, de fuertes ideales, y que sabía que no le traicionaría mientras Nataku estuviera con él, cosa que no dudaba. Sus poderes eran increíbles, aunque ese Aoki le molestaba que pudiera ser un estorbo a la hora de luchar.  
  
Pero Karen no era lo que más le preocupaba, la joven Sumeragi reía cordialmente junto a Yuto y Satsuki, pero Fuma sabía que ella haría lo que fuera con tal de salvar a su hermano. Aunque se regocijó de placer cuando pensó en que la joven ya no tenía salida, pronto lo sabría. Y él mismo dudaba si ella era capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad...  
  
Hokuto empezó a sentir nauseas compulsivamente que derivaron en vómitos continuos, Kakyo la cogió en brazos intentando que parase y que así se desnutriese...  
  
Déjalo, es normal... - dijo la voz tenebrosa y helada de Fuma.  
  
Kakyo se giró repentinamente... ¿Acaso Hokuto...? Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y sintió como si todo el mundo se le cayese encima. Él había visto en sueños todo lo que iba a suceder, pero jamás imagino que aquella pequeña figura delgada y esbelta sería de Hokuto. Siempre pensó que seria Satsuki y que él y Hokuto descubrirían su destino fuese cual fuese. Pero el hecho de que Hokuto fuera la mujer portadora, cambiaba todo. El sabía su destino, el destino de aquella que llevaba a la estrella gemela . Miró con rencor a Fuma, de sus ojos salía un fuego donde solo se encontraban la soledad y nuevamente la impotencia.  
  
Vayámonos, ha empezado la lucha final.  
  
Fuma dijo eso, como si una sentencia de muerte se tratara. Al fin y al cabo eso era. Kakyo levantó a Hokuto como pudo, aunque Fuma le dijo que sería mejor para ella quedarse allí, Kakyo le miró con frialdad y le contesto: "Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir, el destino siempre puede dar vueltas..." Fuma miró con extrañeza al vidente, podría llegar a ser una molestia muy grande si este se ponía en su contra. Pero dudaba que llegase a atentar contra la vida de su propio hijo, si bien era el anuncio del fin del mundo, seguía siendo su primogénito.  
  
Satsuki miró a la bestia aún exhausta y algo sorprendida. Tuvo que reconocer que fue divertido jugar con esa muchacha y su perro. Pero el luchar contra ella, no le producía satisfacción alguna. Se escondió en el regazo de Yuto nunca pensó que albergar sentimientos fuera tarea tan dificultosa.  
  
Fuma notó que los corazones de los Dragones albergaban dudas... Si esto seguía así pronto ya no tendría con quienes luchar, dio un paso adelante y dijo:  
  
Vamos a revolucionar el mundo, el fin de los tiempos acaba de empezar....  
  
Los Chi no Ryu alzaron sus miradas hacia su líder, y entonces Karen preguntó:  
  
¿Qué les paso a los "nuevos" CHI no Ryu cuando nosotros regresamos?  
  
Fuma sonrió maliciosamente y le contestó:  
  
¿A caso no lo sabes? - y miro la Shiken y lamió con suavidad- Solo fueron guijarros en el camino. Solo juguetes para que mi querido "Amor" se distrajera y sus juguetes no se aburrieran tanto. Sin embargo cuatro cortecitos y todos se fueron a mejor vida. No se merecían el título de Chii no Ryu-dijo con una sonrisa de "ángel", entonces volvió a su mirada oscura más que habitual- Pero los juegos han terminado y es hora de jugar con la muerte. Amigos y enemigos, hoy día 31 de diciembre de 1999 no habrá criatura sobre la faz de la Tierra que vea el amanecer.  
  
Hokuto despertó, sabía lo que iba a suceder. Sabía que en su vientre tenía al mismísimo "Anticristo" ,pero no sabía si lo consideraba su hijo. Se logró poner de pié y sonrió falsamente, se enfrentaría a su hermano. Era algo gracioso pues años atrás había dado la vida para salvarle pero su salvación fue la muerte directa de su corazón. Había aprendido de que a veces la muerte es un sueño mucho más feliz que no una vida llena de aparente felicidad. Cogió sus armas y se dispuso a asesinar a aquél que le impidiera llegar a su objetivo, fuera quien fuera, ya no había nadie que le importase, nadie excepto... Puso una mano en su vientre y miró atrás, intentando que sus ojos no se le llenasen de lágrimas, iba a cometer una atrocidad. Su abuela y sus difuntos padres jamás le perdonarían lo que haría, pero guiándose por el corazón fue quien encabezó la "marcha" de los Chii no Ryu.  
  
Fuma sonrió, hasta esa niña, le seguiría. Fue él mismo quien pensó que sería la más apropiada. Su traición era más que probable, pero era una pieza clave dentro de la destrucción de la llamada humanidad. Pero con el niño en camino, ni él se atrevería a asesinar a su propio hijo. Karen era otro tema a tratar, parecía convencida respecto a asesinar a Aoki pero cuando llegase la hora de matar a Nataku... Sonrió divertido ya tenía el plan perfecto. La destrucción del mundo era un echo más que inminente.  
  
Kamui retuvo su mirada en esa habitación, en ese colgante, en Kotori... ¿Realmente la quería? Sí, quizás fuese una dulce novia, amable, agradable... Pero no sabía si la amaba. Quererla, por supuesto. ¿Pero... amarla? Delante de tantas dudas, Fuma le había traicionado por segunda vez. Pensó en la primera, ¿Realmente le guardó rencor por haber asesinado a Kotori? Sí, le odió por haberla matado, pero después solo pensaba en su regreso.  
  
Incluso cuando estaba de "Esa Forma" con Kotori no se quitaba a Fuma de la cabeza. Siempre lo había visto como un amigo más, bueno como uno más no, si no como su mejor amigo. O quizás como...  
  
Se intentó quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, rojo como una cereza. No entendía las dudas de su corazón, ni tampoco su deseo. Él quería a Kotori, pero no la amaba. Sabiendo esto, aún sus sentimientos más que confusos, se dispuso a ir hacia el fin del mundo. Y algo profirió un grito de libertad en su interior, el qué, no lo sabía...  
  
....  
  
Subaru dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, aunque no cesaba de tener pesadillas. Era algo habitual si se miraba meses atrás, pero ahora hacia tanto que no sucedía... Aunque dejo de tenerlas cuando unos brazos fuertes y musculosos le rodearon el talle. Se sentía seguro y nada parecía importarle .  
  
Al encontrarse a su adorado Seishirou frente sus ojos al despertarse se sintió muy feliz. Aunque triste, Hokuto le había traicionado. Y sentía como una parte de él se desvanecía con su traición, aunque las lágrimas surcaban en sus lagunas verdosas, pero lucharía por Seishirou, por qué el mundo donde él vivía no se desvaneciera. Estuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato, hasta que los tambores de guerra empezaron a reclamar sus almas y destinos...  
  
....  
  
Arashi notó como sus hijos volvían a ella. A su interior. Sabían que sus poderes eran más que necesarios en ese momento. No entendía lo que sucedía, por qué teóricamente ellos eran la salvación de este mundo. Pero sabía que algo no había ido bien. Y temía de que Sorata no volviese de esa lucha. De que muriese y la dejase sola. Pero espada en mano, supo que protegería a Sorata aún a costa de su vida.  
  
Sorata le miró extrañado, por encima de todo la belleza que desprendía su mujer en ese momento. La seguridad y veracidad de su mirada era simplemente impresionante. Deseaba protegerla. Pero deseaba ser feliz, junto a la mano de su amada fueron hacia donde muchos de sus seres queridos fallecerían.  
  
....  
  
Yuzuriha se sentía vacía, jamás podría proteger a sus seres queridos. Por más fuerte que se hiciera, por más que avanzase nada cambiaría. Pero si con su vida pudiera al menos salvar a alguien. No es que no desease vivir, solo deseaba salvar a los otros. Verles sonreír y ser feliz junto a sus seres queridos.... Tenía a Inuki y a Kusanagi, no deseaba verles sufrir bajo ningún concepto.  
  
Sonrió y bajo la puesta de Sol se prometió que todos podrían ver el amanecer de un nuevo día.  
  
¿Sería eso posible?  
  
La torre de Tokio se alzaba majestuosa y el mundo expectante de fin de año. Cuando las primeras zonas protegidas se empezaron a levantar. En cada sector de Tokio había unas determinadas. Y por encima de todas, en la cima de la mismísima torre se alzaba una que protegía toda la tierra.  
  
Los Chi no Ryu sonrieron , y cada uno se dirigió a la zona que debía ser destruida. Fuma pensó que Kamui sería su último juguete, pero antes debía destruir una pieza un tanto molesta.  
  
Se dirigió a la torre. Allí esperaban Kamui y Kotori. Se acercó en tono inocente, como quien se hace el perdido. Kotori profirió un grito de sorpresa al ver llegar a Fuma.  
  
Fuma sonrió algo molesto, había de reconocer que esa alma falsamente inocente había engañado a todos. En un principio hasta a él mismo, tanto al "inocente" Fuma como al "destructor de la Tierra". Sin embargo no se dio cuenta hasta que esa "cosa" ya tenía a su amorcito entre sus brazos. Lo que le molesto considerablemente, pues habría sido divertido disfrutar de ratos largos y placenteros con Kamui. Pero, lo que no podía ser, no podía ser.  
  
Se acercó hacia Kotori y su Kamui se puso en medio. Tenía una mirada desafiante pero sus pupilas violetas, temblaban. El hechizo había desaparecido. Esa mirada temblorosa, desafiante, nerviosa, llena de pasión... Le hacía alcanzar el éxtasis y le llenaba de ganas para destruir el mundo. Por qué negarlo, una vez todos murieran antes de acabar con Kamui, jugaría un rato con él. Le gustaría que su deseo se cumpliera... Kamui tomo la Shiken dispuesto a proteger a Kotori, dispuesto a matar a Fuma.... ¿Pero podría matar a Fuma? No, pero intento mantenerse dignamente, intentando que el miedo no se apoderara de él. No nuevamente... Entonces Fuma le besó.  
  
Solo fue el contacto prolongado de sus labios, lo que hizo que Kamui se sintiera como nunca. El sabor dulce de Fuma le embriagó, permitiendo que su enemigo tuviera la posibilidad de asesinarlo allí mismo. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo encadenó con sus propias vendas. Igual que cuando le arranco el ojo a Subaru. Dejando a Kotori a la merced de su hermano. Kamui se sentía desfallecer, y quedo inconsciente ...  
  
Fuma sonrió, por fin "Kotori" mostraría lo que era. La joven asustadiza e inocente, transformó su rostro de estupefacción y miedo. Por uno de irritación, aunque el miedo se veía en sus ojos de la misma forma que anteriormente se había manifestado.  
  
Así que engañaste a Kamui, hasta cambiaste la memoria de esa que se hacia llamar Kendappa. No solo eso, tú no debías resurgir. Pues ese no era tu destino, no puedo negarte que Kamui es algo fácilmente anhelable. Pero al asesinar a esa chica para tener su cuerpo y transformarlo en el tuyo, tu alma pura dejó de serlo. - Kotori bajó la mirada- Quizás aquellas te dieron poder para resurgir, pero sabías que sucedería si lo hacías. Habías visto el destino, y tu no formabas parte de él. Te rebelaste, y ahora tendrás que expiar tus pecados.  
  
¿Y tú qué? Vives en el corazón de mi hermano. Yo solo... yo solo.. yo solo deseaba ser feliz una vez!!!! - dijo entre sollozos.- No puedes negarme eso, aunque seamos realistas hermanito, a ti no te importa que yo sea una alma impura o viva dentro de este cuerpo. Solo te enfada el hecho de que me quedase con su corazón, solo la primera vez. EL contacto de nuestros cuerpos, hizo que su corazón quedase embriagado por el mío... Siento haberme quedado con algo que era tuyo, pero si no lo hacía Kamui ya estaría muerto. Lo sabes, lo hubieras utilizado, y al saber la verdad se hubiera acabado suicidando. Y Kamui es el único que te puede hacer volver, no podía permitir que lo asesinaras...-dijo derramando su tristeza mediante sus lágrimas- puedes ser el destructor de todos los tiempos, pero aún así....  
  
Kotori notó como la espada le partía por la mitad. Ella sabía que esto sucedería, aún así deseaba brindar una oportunidad a Kamui y a Fuma. Quería sentir a Kamui, aunque fuera solo una vez. Aunque solo fuera durante un tiempo el vivir con una mentira. Le daba igual, había conseguido la felicidad que tanto anhelaba su alma. Nunca se perdonaría el haber poseído a esa estudiante, y haber hecho huir su alma. La había asesinado, pero ella amaba a Kamui y si no hubiera regresado Fuma se hubiera apoderado de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Y en el momento del resurgimiento Kamui se hubiera hundido aún más y nunca hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para luchar por su amor. Antes de que su alma huyera de esta tierra quiso decirle unas palabras a Fuma, y después despedirse de Kamui.  
  
Te quiero - dijo bañada entre su propia sangre- sé que tú puedes sentir a...  
  
Fuma miró a ese cadáver, frío, sucio... le daba nauseas. Bien seguía teniendo la alma más inocente que había podido ver un demonio como él... Había desafiado a todo un mundo para poder salvarles. Pero nada servía, parecía que esas personas no entendían que el mundo finalizaría ese mismo día, y que nada lo salvaría. Ni el sacrificio de sus propias vidas, pero el verdadero Monou se empezó a revolver en su interior dejando al aire, que aún no había perdido la Batalla Final. Que antes de matar a Kamui se suicidaría... y que por cada muerte que él daba. Más fuerza adquiriera.  
  
Fuma miró a Kotori partida en dos, con el rostro manchado de sangre. No sabía por qué tenía que ser tan poco fino asesinando. Ese cuerpo aún le hubiera hecho servicio. Kotori yacía en el suelo, en una parte estaba colgando su cabeza y tronco. De ella caía una densa sangre roja, un rojo color carmín... pura y limpia. Sus entrañas esparcidas por toda la torre parecían gusanitos de tierra caminando por un bonito jardín. Aunque ese espectáculo junto al rojo de la torre le pareció una dulce y bonita visión. El pelo rubio de la chica manchado por la sangre y sus ojos verdes extrañamente muy abiertos, sus párpados se deslizaban sangrientos por una parte de sus ojos que le pareció más que insignificante, lo cual le pareció divertido pues se parecía a una de esas mujeres de las películas de terror... y su corazón... Su corazón se lo había arrancado con sus propias manos y en ese momento se dispuso a ponerlo encima de la torre de Tokio, sería el primero. Pronto la cima de la Torre parecería un agradable "pinchito" de carnes bien jugosas...  
  
Miro a Kamui, parecía un verdadero angelito. Le dio ganas de hacerle de todo, pero ahora debía asesinar a los otros Ten no Ryu después ya jugarían antes de la lucha final. Su presa tenía el corazón dañado pero aún no lo suficiente para rendirse y dejarse matar sin ton ni son. Salto hacia otra zona protegida donde se libraba la batalla entre los gemelos Sumeragis , y entre el Sakurazukamori y su vidente. Ellos le habían desafiado deliberadamente, así que serían los primeros en morir, mejor dicho . Los segundos. Y se hecho a reír en una risa vacía y fría, carente de sentimiento alguno....  
  
"Kamui... Kamui... Despierta... soy yo, Kotori..." Kamui se encontraba hundido entre sus pensamientos, Fuma había vuelto a asesinar a Kotori. Y él no había podido hacer nada, absolutamente nada... ¿Pero por qué no podía odiar a Fuma? Esta vez no saldría, no podía... tenía miedo. "Kamui..." Su mente oyó el susurro de alguien, su voz era extrañamente conocida, a caso era... Ante él apareció Kotori, pero sus alas... sus alas ... ¿Eran negras?"¿Te extrañan a caso? Soy un ángel negro... pero no me importa serlo, si se que tú estarás bien. Sí maté a alguien para poder regresar, no tenía derecho a bajar aquí..." ¿Pero, por qué Kotori? ¿Por qué te dejaste asesinar por tu propio hermano...? ¿Por qué me has dejado solo? "Kamui, yo te hechicé, para que solo me amaras a mí... Pero a cambio de eso mi alma se iría extinguiendo cada vez, que me amaras menos... Hasta hace unos momentos mi alma no se empezó a desvanecer... Sé que me quieres, de un modo diferente a Fuma. Pues es a él a quien amas... pero aún así..." Kotori yo te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, pero no te puedo amar... De veras lo he intentado, pero no he podido... Aún así yo no quiero que mueras... no podría soportarlo... -dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos- "Lo sé Kamui, por eso te amo tanto.. Por eso he decidido quitar el hechizo antes de la lucha final... Si no lo hacía hubieras asesinado a Fuma y después cuando él hubiera muerto habrías caído en la más absoluta desesperación. Mi deseo es verte feliz, por eso cuando despiertes puede que muchos hayan muerto y que mi cuerpo este completamente despedazado... Pero, prométeme Kamui que tú y Fuma sobreviviréis. Y que seréis felices." Kotori... por favor no te vayas, no se como hacer regresar a Fuma... Si no sé ni lo que siento yo... Tengo miedo, miedo de despertarme y encontrarme con todos aquellos a los que amo muertos, sin vida.. Despedazados... y... Asesinados por la única persona que amo. A la única persona que no soy capaz de odiar. "Kamui... adiós. Te amo. Sé fe..." Le dio un beso de adiós a Kamui, pero él estallo en lágrimas... Kotori desapareció dejando plumas negras y una dulce brisa.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	11. La batalla del fin de los tiempos

Capítulo 10.  
  
Sus cabellos negros y finos se ondeaban hacia Seishirou debido al fuerte viento que hacía. Le miró a los ojos, bueno, al ojo. Y se quedó contemplando a esa bella y escultórica figura que tenía ante sus ojos, no deseaba perderle para nada. Aunque eso representara enfrentarse a su propia hermana. Seishirou le pasó la mano por la cintura y le beso. Deseó que no se movieran, que la eternidad fuera tan solo un segundo más en sus trágicas vidas. No entendía por qué cuando la felicidad llegó de modo imprevisto, la tristeza y el dolor volvieron a golpear con la misma intensidad. Notó su talle aprisionado por esos fuertes brazos, al menos estaría bien resguardado hasta que no llegaran sus enemigos.  
  
Tenía miedo de que fuera ella, pero estaba seguro que lo sería. Que sus pupilas tan verdes como las suyas lucharían por arrancarle el corazón. Y así fue.  
  
Su mirada se cruzó cuando entraron en la zona protegida. El dolor que intercambiaron en ese momento, equivaldría a siglos y siglos de dolor. Se dice que los gemelos tienen un vínculo que jamás desaparece hasta que a uno de los dos les llega la muerte. Pero él supo que cuando ella apartó su mirada de la suya, el vínculo se rompió. Su alma y su corazón estaban muertos. Ella era alguien desconocido. Alguien muy diferente de aquella que con su vida, años a tras le condenó sin que su deseo fuera realizado. Ahora era alguien que solo sentía odio por el mundo, dispuesta a matar a su propio hermano o a su propio prometido. Lo sabía, había odio en su interior imposible de borrar, un odio que si hubiera mantenido el vínculo se hubiera apoderado de él mismo. Y aún así él jamás le perdonó por dejarle solo, por haber creado ese maldito hechizo que casi le conduce a la desesperación más absoluta. Un hechizo que casi hace que su alma muera, y se convirtiera en el nuevo Sakurazukamori. El rencor entre ambos hermanos era inevitable.  
  
Teóricamente Kakyo y Seishirou también tenían que luchar, pero los dos se quedaron expectantes de cada movimiento de los Sumergis. Kakyo sabía demasiado bien que no podía rivalizar con Seishirou, que cuando Hokuto intentase dañar a Subaru. Seishirou le arrancaría el corazón al instante, él solo evitaría que con su vida eso sucediese. La salvaría, en estos momentos era lo único que podía hacer para salvarle la vida y el corazón a su amada. Sabía que si ella mataba a su hermano, moriría con él. No porque Seishirou le matara, cosa que haría, si no porqué Subaru era el único trozo de su corazón que aún no había desaparecido. Pero no entendía la postura d Hokuto ¿Qué podía haber sucedido? Empezó la lucha de verdad, ella empezó a lanzarle sus propios hechizos. Sabía reaccionar contra cualquier tipo de hechizo, pero contra los suyos no.  
  
Ráfagas de viento, palomas blancas, llamas de energía como copos de nieve pero ardientes como el fuego... Hokuto sabía que Subaru le podía matar en cualquier momento, por más que llevase al destructor de los tiempos eso no le daba la fuerza necesaria para matarle, por más que quisiese. Hasta que... Empezó a arrojar llamas negras como el carbón y a cientos de grados de temperatura y con la otra mano podía arrojar el hielo mas frío pero ardiente conocido por cualquier ser. Se estaba convirtiendo auténticamente en un monstruo. Pero una vez naciese su hijo, que más daría eso. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Quién había dicho que fuese humano? Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro, le hubiera gustado tener un hijo muy bello. Pero tenía la sensación de que no sería así, pero al fin y al cabo era su pequeño.  
  
Subaru jadeaba de cansancio, su hermana era realmente poderosa y no entendía como había podido suceder. Había sucedido algo que él ignoraba por completo. Sus brazos yacían llenos de heridas, heridas que parecían haber hechas con ácidos. Y la figura gentil de su melliza, se desdibujaba poco a poco. Aunque podía ser a causa de que el Sol empezaba a desvanecerse. Sus ojos verdes parecían estar en blanco, su color esmeralda se había transformado en un color negro carbón y su sonrisa ya no existía. Solo existía una mueca de disgusto, que parecía ir en aumento.  
  
¿Hokuto por qué? - inquirió Subaru en medio de la lucha- tú eres mi hermana. No, solo soy una alma en un cuerpo muerto que se desvanecerá cuando acabé esta lucha- Hokuto quedó pensativa un momento... ¿acaso?  
  
Sonrió, quizás aún existía una oportunidad...  
  
La lucha que en un principio se presentaba con gran ventaja a favor de Subaru, estaba cambiando por completo y ahora era Hokuto quien llevaba las riendas de ese juego cada vez más absurdo. Pero a Seishirou no le gustó nada la mirada de su antigua victima, tramaba algo, lo sabía. ¿Pero el qué... ? Siguió mirando la lucha, pero el vidente tenía el cejo entre fruncido. Los dos lo sabían, ella iba a morir. La sangre borboteaba las extremidades de Subaru, parecía cansado, exhausto. No tenía la capacidad de luchar contra los que amaba, por más que su fuerza llegara a ser superior, era incapaz de hacerles daño.  
  
¿Acaso ya estas cansado hermanito? - dijo ella en tono burlesco- pensé que este encuentro duraría algo más... Bien entonces ha llegado la hora de morir. Pero... ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME TRAICIONASTE? -dijo Subaru entre lágrimas y un grito- primero Seishirou me dejó, tú me abandonaste y finalmente él se volvió a ir... Y ahora que os tenía a los dos... ahora... VAS TÚ Y ME TRAICIONAS! Por favor vuelve con nosotros. Ahora entiendo por qué un ser como él está dispuesto a protegerte. - dijo en tono maternal- no entiendes nada... pero aún así sigues siendo inocente, sigues creyendo en que aún hay algo en este mundo en lo cual se pueda creer. Y a pesar que las mismas personas somos los que te abandonamos y te traicionamos una y otra vez, tú no dejas de creer en nosotros. Por eso yo... yo... tengo... que... tengo... qu...  
  
Hokuto dejó las palabras y aunque las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, las ocultó. Y lanzó un hechizo que parecía ser capaz de destruir el mundo. Levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo invocando al rayo y la tormenta. Mientras que con la mano izquierda se hizo un corte en el vientre, no muy profundo. De manera que la sangre que saliera fuera la justa, sin que el "niño" resultara herido de gravedad, y empezó a recitar extrañas palabras. Y de sus lágrimas se emitían palabras de rendición, un grito hacia el cielo en busca de la salvación de su corazón, pero no había respuesta. Su alma había empezado a expiar sus pecados con un sin fin de horribles torturas.  
  
Seishirou se dispuso para herir a su cuñada sin ningún tipo de duda, no iba a permitir que hiriera o le hiciera daño a Subaru. No, ahora ya no. Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino de salvación de su presa. Fuma, el líder de los Chii no Ryu. Sus miradas desafiadoras se intercambiaron, unos segundos más y su amado Sumeragi ya no existiría. Y por tanto el Sakurazukamori volvería a él. Pero éste no estaba dispuesto a perder a su corazón con tanta facilidad, cogió a Fuma y le rompió el brazo con una facilidad pasmosa. Después invocó un hechizo que hizo que en todo el cuerpo de Fuma empezaran a aparecer pequeñas heridas, cada vez más profundas. Fuma levantó la cabeza, ahora todo ya era inútil. Ninguno de esos hechizos podía salvarle. Ninguno de esos hechizos le dañaría lo suficiente para que se apartara del camino de Seishirou. Ninguno de esos hechizos evitaría que Hokuto acabara de realizar su ritual, después devorara a Subaru y finalmente el anticristo naciera del vientre de ella en apenas unos minutos. La imagen que Fuma contemplaba en su mente le parecía excitante. Ella de mirada oscura y fría asesinando a Subaru con sus últimas energías. Este cayendo inerte y sin vida en el sucio suelo, las esmeraldas verdes sangrando sin cesar. Su corazón abierto en dos, y ella guiada por el instinto animal del bebé devorándolo como la más feroz bestia. Las entrañas esparcidas a lo largo de ese tejado del edificio, su sangre cayendo derramada por todos los cerezos de Tokio y estos acogiéndola como la más deseada agua. El cuerpo cálido y acogedor del muchacho tirado como un guijarro en el suelo , sus extremidades esparcidas y finalmente su bella cabeza colgada junto al corazón de Kotori en la torre de Tokio. Y Seishirou, Seishirou primero enloquecería ante ese espectáculo, su mirada quedaría pérdida en el infinito del odio. Hasta era muy posible que intentara matarle, y lo más posible es que le hiriera de gravedad. Pero eso no importaría, después su alma y su corazón perdidos para siempre en un caos de sentimientos horrorosos e imposibles de definir volvería a ser un Dragón de la Tierra. El más grande de todos, y sería él y su odio por todo ser viviente el que destruiría la humanidad. Empezando por Hokuto, a quien no le esperaba una muerte muy agradable, el bebé y el vidente de sueños.  
  
Y Hokuto con su hechizo empezó un largo ritual...  
  
Karen y Nataku entraron en la zona protegida. La mujer de rizos de color carmín buscó a su presa con la mirada. No lo encontraba, que extraño, quizás había huido. Ese pensamiento le tranquilizó, y mucho. Por qué sabía que en el fondo pese a odiarle tanto, le amaba igual que el primer día. Pero de golpe allí estaba él, con su mirada echada hacia abajo, él ya no tenia nada que proteger. Lo que más amaba, el ser por el cual daría su vida estaba delante de él dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón sin ningún tipo de duda. Bien tenía a su hija y ha su reciente ex mujer, pero esa relación solo había durado hasta entonces sólo por su estúpida sociedad y forma de vida. No había motivo alguno más.  
  
Aoki decidió poner fin a su vida, se negaba ha ver a Karen morir. No podía hacer eso. Por qué todo y que ella era muy fuerte... en verdad lo único que ella quería era cariño. Un cariño que había encontrado en Nataku, ahora él ya no era necesario. Esperaba que al menos después de su muerte ella volviera a tener algo por el cual luchar. Volviera a ser Ten no Ryu.  
  
Karen... adiós. - fue lo que dijo Seichiro.- watashi no Karen wa aishiteru... (mi Karen te amo... más o menos)  
  
Karen tenía los ojos empañados por lágrimas que salían al acecho, deslizándose por sus mejillas de porcelana. Jamás quiso depender de nadie y menos de un ser tan inferior como un vulgar hombre. De ahí su profesión, él poder controlar a los hombres con su cuerpo y belleza y a las mujeres con su fuerza interior y determinación, le daban fuerzas para sentirse superior a cualquier otro ser. De hacerle pensar que no necesitaba a nadie y de que con su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar a los otros. Pero él descubrió que había más allá de esa fachada, quizás no conscientemente pero la cuestión es que lo hizo. Con eso bastaba. Pero ahora ella le amaba y él a ella también... pero... ¿Y Nataku?  
  
Nataku era su niño, era como su propio hijo. Pero ella no quería ser como su propia madre y abandonarle. Quería estar a su lado y cuidar de él. Pero Nataku en cambio se sentía más seguro que nunca... Karen era como su madre bien... dulce, amable y que siempre le sonreía. Era la única que conseguía que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz, deseaba protegerla y no hacerle daño. Porque a su parecer ahora ella sólo sufría. Se había separado de aquellos por los que quería sólo para satisfacer sus deseos dejando sus sentimientos de banda completamente. Karen había sacrificado su propio corazón, sólo para que él fuese feliz...  
  
Seichiro se iba a tirar por un edificio. Cuando la zona protegida desapareciese pocas quedarían. Sólo la zona de Subaru / Kamui se mantenían en pie. La de Yuzuriha estaba extremamente débil y creían que Arashi y Sorata habían ido en su ayuda... Pero Karen se negó, no podía perderle. Debía ir a ayudar a sus compañeros. Pero era demasiado tarde, pues Seichirou ya se había tirado y su cuerpo caía sin ningún tipo de protección hacía el suelo. Nataku se le adelantó, haciendo que Seichirou cayera encima de él. Hiriéndolo de gravedad. Pero Seichirou estaba inconsciente debido a la caída... Y la zona kekkai empezó a destruirse. Karen viendo que los dos estaban bien decidió hacer una nueva kekkai. Pero Nataku con el cuerpo inconsciente de Seichirou en mano, le miró y le dijo.  
  
Lo siento Karen... no puedo permitir que lo hagas... Nosotros ya no tenemos decisión sobre el fin del mundo. Sólo padre tiene poder sobre eso... - dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo.  
  
Pero qu...  
  
Karen fue atacada a traición aquel al que creía su propio hijo. Por la espalda, con una de sus telas atravesó uno de los costados de la mujer. Haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo. La sangre se esparcía rápidamente, la hemorragia podía causarle la muerte. Con la misma tela que le había atacado, cubrió su cuerpo. Frenando así la hemorragia...  
  
Pero... por qué... - intentó razonar Karen antes de que sus preciosos ojos acabaran empañándose...  
  
Madre... no puedo oponerme a los deseos de padre. Pero tampoco podía matarte... ni matar al hombre que amas... - dijo con Karen en su regazo- No podemos enfrentarnos al destino dictado... - dijo acariciándole una de sus mejillas cubierta por lágrimas.  
  
Karen cerró los ojos... Nataku buscó un lugar seguro donde dejar a la pareja... Si la humanidad sobrevivía, ellos también lo harían. Si desaparecía, su sueño sería eterno. Nataku se fue hacia el lugar donde se lidiaba la batalla final...  
  
Por que el destino ya esta decidido... ¿No, padre?  
  
Yuzuriha aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era aún peor que cualquier de sus pesadillas. La alma de Kotori había desaparecido des de hacia rato. Y Kamui parecía estar inconsciente. Se temía lo peor. Por otra parte la Kekkai de Seichirou había desaparecido y Karen estaba muy débil. Respecto a su propia lucha, parecía ser un 3 contra uno. Kusanagi apenas hacía nada. En cambió Satsuki luchaba y luchaba, al igual que lo hacía Yuto. Inuki y ella luchaban apasionadamente y cada vez con mayor dificultad. Cortando cada uno de los cables que salían hasta por el suelo, y si eso parecía poco encima tenía ataques de agua y una especie de cuchillas muy extrañas acosándola en cada momento. Lucía heridas por todo el cuerpo y hasta Inuki parecía cansado. Las piernas y los brazos parecían haber cambiado su color natural pálido porcelana por un tono sangriento. Su vestido estaba casi todo roto, bueno si es que se consideraba vestido el harapo de tela que llevaba en ese momento. Cuando de golpe notó como alguien la cogía por la cintura.  
  
Kusanagi... -dijo contenta la joven- parecía que fueras un Chii no Ryu... que alivio.  
  
¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo sea? - dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Yuzuriha notó como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante la mirada de su amante...  
  
Pero... pero... ¿qué estás diciendo? - no entendía nada, pero Inuki empezó a gruñir repentinamente...  
  
A Yuzuriha se le empañaron sus preciosos ojos... No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora quería despertar. No podía creer que la persona a la que había amado le traicionara, no ahora. Inuki le atacó, pero era demasiado tarde. Kusanagi tenía a la pequeña por el cuello. La tiró contra la pared, y empezó a ahogarla sin ningún miramiento...  
  
Cariño yo te quiero... pero las plantas y los animales me llaman,... oigo su dolor... su dolor es mi dolor... no puedo vivir más así- paró un momento y vio como su pequeña estaba empapada de lágrimas en sus ojos- ni un ángel como tú ha podido hacerme feliz, así que no hay motivo para seguir luchando... hay que acabar con esta plaga llamada humanidad...  
  
Ella le miró a los ojos...  
  
Pero... nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no poseen... no es que nos haga más importantes pero si diferentes... la razón por la cual no se debe matar a un humano...  
  
¿Ahora ya sabes la respuesta mi ángel de porcelana? - dijo Kusanagi...  
  
Claro... por que alguien siempre llorara por él.  
  
Kusanagi hizo caso omiso de la contestación de la joven. Y la levantó más y con su mano poco a poco iba dejando que la pequeña respirara menos... quizás su respuesta no había afectado en absoluto a su novio. Pero si que hizo que alguien se hundiera en sus pensamientos. Satsuki miró a la Best 666, acaso estaba viva, la respuesta era clara. No. Pero, ¿Quién lloraría por ella? Por ella no lloraría nadie. Siempre la habían utilizado, sólo era una pieza más del ordenador. Incluso Yuto la había utilizado. Vio como miraba con odio a Fuma por el asesinato de Kanoe, había perdido a su amante preferida. Pero no tardó nada en venir y volverla utilizar una vez más como consuelo la misma noche. Siempre que lo hacía con Yuto se sentía tan vacía, bien era placer... pues él era muy bueno. Pero había algo que le faltaba. Y ese algo lo había encontrado esa noche que salió a hablar con la joven. La misma joven que había estado a punto de asesinar y que ahora podía morir en cualquier instante. Su sonrisa cálida, el perrito entre sus brazos y su mano dulce. Su figura angelical y su inocencia aún por corromper. La observó, con las lágrimas entre sus sonrosadas mejillas y con la mirada perdida. Como si ya no hubiera algo por lo cual luchar. Se le encogió el corazón y el alma...  
  
Kusanagi notó el estúpido perro le arrancaba un trozo del brazo. Estaba furioso, tenía la sensación que ese maldito espíritu estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a su amada ama. Pero nada la salvaría, el Kekkai se deshacía. Ella empezó a escupir sangre... el fin estaba cerca. Muy cerca... pensó él. Lo que jamás sospechaba Kusanagi que era su propio fin y no él de Nekoi el que estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. Primero Inuki en sus últimas fuerzas cogió y le arranco un brazo, y parecía volver al ataque. Y para acabar los claves de Satsuki le fueron directos a su corazón perforándolo y emitiendo grandes descargas de electricidad en el cuerpo del hombre. Dejándolo completamente carbonizado. Y entonces hizo lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Dejó los mandos de la Bestia y justo debajo de su asiento apretó un botón que ponía... "Reset" y seguidamente "Stop".  
  
La Bestia esta vez se había parado para siempre... o como mínimo ya nunca más sería esa máquina asesina. Satsuki bajó de la Best... Yuto la miró a la joven vestida con cuero. No entendía por que había parado a su único poder. Pues ahora mismo ella no era más importante que un Ten no Ryu, sólo era un estorbo más. Así que por más bonita que fuera la chica su utilidad era nula. A parte había asesinado a un Chi no Ryu haciendo que un Ten no Ryu sobreviviera . Eso no le había gustado en absoluto. Satsuki saltó de la Best y se dirigió donde estaba Yuzuriha. Ella estaba medio tirada en el suelo, apoyada en sus rodillas. Con una postura que tenía los brazos caídos hacia el suelo... la mirada estaba perdida en dios sabe donde. Y parecía que su sonrisa ya no existía , tenía la mente nublada y en su corazón solo había dolor. Puñales de traición se habían llevado a la joven. Ya nunca más podría ser la de antes. No entendía él por que de esa guerra... no quería entender por que deseaban destruirles. Porque demonios habían de morir los seres a los cuales ella amaba. Y silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro aún manchado por sangre que no era la suya. La de la persona a la cual se entregó en cuerpo y alma. La persona que ahora yacía entre cenizas resbalando entre sus finas manos. Inuki intentó hacerla volver en razón pero ni él podía. Cuando unos brazos finos de mujer le aprisionaron por el talle, levantándola y dejando a la joven entre su regazo. Pero esta se volvió a caer hacia el suelo... Satsuki bajo a su altura y acariciándole una mejilla le dijo:  
  
Mí ángel, no llores más. Ven a mí, por que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Ahora seré yo quien velé por tu sonrisa y por tus sueños. Te prometo que veremos juntas el amanecer. -Le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y le acarició una mejilla llevándose con ella una de sus lágrimas...  
  
Yuzuriha miró hacia el rostro de la mujer. La mujer que le había salvado la vida, aunque en su camino se hubiera llevado a una de las personas que más amó. Pero él cambió, se volvió como ellos. Un frío asesino que sólo se justificaba , para no tener remordimiento de conciencia. Aún así, ella no le olvidaría, permanecería en su corazón. Pero cogiendo la mano de Satsuki, le esbozó una sonrisa. Entonces Yuzuriha se levantó y ofreciendo su mano a su amiga. Le dijo:  
  
Es verdad... hoy veremos la salida del Sol.  
  
¡¡¡Cuidado!!! - gritó Satsuki, al ver que Yuto atacaba por detrás a la pequeña, la daga estaba a menos de 2 metros.  
  
Pero nada dañaría la pequeña de los Ten no Ryu. Pues una ráfaga de electricidad eliminó al instante la daga que amenazaba con asesinarle. Una figura esbelta y una de varonil aparecieron en ese momento.  
  
Aighs, yo no sé que os dan a los funcionarios que cada día tenéis menos modales.... -dijo Sorata en tono de burla.  
  
¡Sorata! ¡Arashi! - gritó la pequeña aún en los brazos de Satsuki. Y ha punto de desfallecer de cansancio.  
  
Exacto, aquí llegamos el dúo maravillas. Para derrotar a los malvados. - sonrió él - Sorata Arisugawa. Y aquí está mi mujercita, el mejor ángel de todos... Arashi Kishu.  
  
Arashi se dejó de tonterías. Ni en esos momentos su prometido sabía comportarse . Se fue hacia donde estaba Yuzuriha, junto a Satsuki. Y vio los restos de Kusanagi esparcidos en el suelo. Se temió lo peor, pero sabía que ese no era momento de preguntar . Su amiga estaba bien, pues eso era lo importante. De golpe Yuto les volvió a atacar. Sorata se volvió a interponer. Diciéndole:  
  
¿Aún no has entendido que aquí tu único adversario soy yo? - dijo preparándose para la lucha.  
  
Yuto echo un bufido. Tendría que asesinar primero al show man, antes de llegar a Satsuki y a la creadora de la Kekkai. Pero algo se le escapó de las manos, en ese momento el matrimonio hizo otras dos Kekkais. Ahora si que lo iba a tener complicado, tendría que eliminar a gente muy poderosa. La sacerdotisa le miraba des de la lejanía pero podía intuir de lejos su enorme poder. Aún así hizo caso omiso de su intuición, y empezó la lucha entre los dos hombres.  
  
Primero está se presentaba muy igualada. Hasta que por fin Yuto encontró el punto débil del monje. Aparte de su notable distracción hacia la sacerdotisa. Su poder era superior, pues pese a que la electricidad viajaba a través del agua. Él controlaba el agua, con o sin electricidad. Así que si realizaba un muro de protección acuático a su propio alrededor, por más fuertes que fuesen los ataques la electricidad permanecería dentro del agua, no escaparía de allí. En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que tenía la batalla ganada. Hizo ese muro a su alrededor. Ahora ningún ataque de Arisugawa le dañaría. Y así empezó la lucha a favor del funcionario. Por más que Sorata atacase Yuto no resultaba herido. A diferencia de Sorata que no salía ileso de ninguno de los ataques. Y poco a poco sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo. Arashi pensó que ya era hora de atacar, pero una tela se lo impidió.  
  
Lo siento, señorita. Pero un dos contra uno sería injusto ¿No?- dijo Nataku sonriendo.  
  
Arashi le miró con asco. Él había traicionado a Karen. LE había hecho daño, llamas de ira brotaban en los ojos de Arashi. Y otra batalla empezó. La sacerdotisa empezó sacando su majestuosa espada. Y empezó a hacer cortes en todo el cuerpo del joven androide. Pero al igual que Sorata estaba más pendiente del otro que de su propia lucha. Nataku se regocijó en su interior. Ese era el problema de los humanos, los sentimientos. La sacerdotisa era mucho más poderosa que él. Pero no lo demostraba por que estaba pendiente de su marido . Y así podía herir a Arashi. Entonces Sorata hizo un movimiento en falso, que casi le hizo perder la vida. Quedándose a merced del funcionario. Este, pensando que después de asesinarle tendría que lidiar con una sacerdotisa demasiado poderosa y con unas ganas tremendas de quitarle los ojos. Se tomo unos segundos antes de cometer el asesinato. Tenía allí a Sorata hundido entre piedras... casi inconsciente. Le dijo adiós, era hora de morir.  
  
Pero esos segundos de descanso fue lo que necesito la sacerdotisa para cortar una de las piernas del funcionario. Y fue corriendo tras Sorata para ver como estaba. Su rostro estaba todo lleno de sangre, heridas. Necesitaba un hospital. Miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que vio fue una de las telas de su adversario atravesarle el costado igual que hizo con Karen por la espalda. La sacerdotisa miró a su adversario. Se tocó el costado estaba sangrando. ¿Pero ese monstruo creía que se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente? Sintiéndolo mucho por Karen su niño iba a resultar herido... Pero en ese corto paso de tiempo. Nataku se había acercado a Sorata y estaba dispuesto a rematarlo. Pues este había caído inconsciente tras su última lucha. Pero tal y como se dijo horas antes, le iba a proteger. Aunque esto fuera a acabar con su propia vida. Lo más importante era él... y los niños, pero los niños yacían en su interior.  
  
Nataku vio el rostro del otro joven . Dormía plácidamente, esperando ser despertado por su preciosa y dulce princesa. Pero la princesa estaba herida y pronto iría a dormir junto a él. Yuto por otra parte estaba herido pero aún podía servirle de algo en los objetivos de su padre así que optó por no asesinarle. La sangre empezó a brotar y la electricidad hizo que un corazón dejara de latir ya para siempre, mientras un pecho yacía perforado. No importó quien le amó, sólo que sintió que era una amenaza para la persona que más amaba. El único ser que amaba en realidad.  
  
¿Acaso creías que yo sería como Karen? - se burló Arashi- No sólo soy más fuerte, sino que encima tú jamás podrás vencerme. Sayonara Nataku-chan.  
  
Pero Arashi también cayó exhausta debido a la hemorragia. Sólo Yuto, Satsuki e Inuki quedaban en pie. Los otros o yacían muertos o yacían inconscientes y malheridos. Yuto miró a Satsuki, con su poco poder mataría a la joven. Y a los otros. Daba igual si estaban malheridos. Cuando su señor destruyera la humanidad, la última Kekkai sería destruida y ellos junto a su destrucción. Lo que le extrañaba era que las Kekkai se mantenían en pie. Bien se habían reducido a una, pero una lo suficiente poderosa como para proteger todo Shibuya. ¿Quién la sostenía? Satsuki estaba junto a Inuki. El perro se había puesto delante de ella. Parecía dispuesto a protegerla. Se convirtió en una espada y se colocó en la mano derecha de Satsuki. Ahora ella tendría que luchar contra la persona que había amado durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Cariño ¿Acaso crees que con un perrito convertido en espada podrás protegerles y protegerte a ti misma? - se burló de ella Yuto- Sólo sabías hacer funcionar la Best 666 , no servías para nada más. Sólo hice ver que te amaba por qué Kanoe me lo pidió. Me dijo que siempre estuviste sola y que necesitabas compañía. -dijo con crueldad. No me interesa tu amor en absoluto. Y ya veremos si soy capaz de defendernos o no- respondió ella con malicia. - Yo soy un ser humano no una máquina.  
  
LE atacó con la espada. Inuki le enseñaba como manejarla. Él era el maestro y ella la mano que le impulsaba con energía. Pero Yuto solo hacía que mofarse de ella. Sus ataques no servían para nada. Y las heridas superficiales que afloraban en su piel se iban haciendo cada vez más profundas. Por primera vez tenía miedo. No quería morir, deseaba volver ha ver esa dulce sonrisa. Ese rostro angelical y su dulce y adorable compañero. No podía fallarles. No podía fallar a la humanidad. Esta vez no. Pero ya era demasiado tarde Yuto la tenía a su merced. Y supo que pronto perecería, ella no tendría el lujo como los otros de que alguien le salvaría como su príncipe azul. Ni Inuki podría hacer eso. Pero olvidó que en un momento que si hubo alguien que pasara los ratos con ella, que observaba el mundo junto a ella... La bestia. Con uno de sus cables atravesó y electrocutó a Yuto. Cayó en un mar de lágrimas... se olvidó de desconectar un programa cuando la apagó... el programa donde había un trozo del alma de su difunta madre. Cuando ella nació , su madre murió en el parto. Dejándola sola, completamente sola. Y a la merced del gobierno por sus poderes. Sonrió, al final si que había un príncipe azul. Ahora ella se quedaría con Inuki en la Kekkai, curando y cuidando de los demás. Confiando en los demás , en que habría un nuevo amanecer.  
  
Hokuto sonrió. Ya esta ya lo había hecho. Al fin y al cabo no había resultado tan difícil . Su mano estaba totalmente ensangrentada . La volvió a mirar, esa mano se había llevado una parte muy importante de sí misma, de su corazón, de su cuerpo... Los ojos verdes de su hermano yacían abiertos de par en par , no podía creer nada de lo que sucedía. Le dolía algo... algo muy profundo... Su mano también estaba manchada de sangre. Y tenía su rostro a tocar. Las lágrimas de él y de ella no dejaban de surgir. Tenía miedo de perderle, pero sabía que ya le había perdido. Que no quedaba ya nada por lo cual luchar. Los ojos esmeraldas de ambos habían perdido su brillo. Seishirou palideció ante tal espectáculo, hasta Fuma lo hizo. Fue algo horrible.  
  
Kakyo miró a su amada. No la podía reconocer. No podía ser que ella hubiese hecho eso. Que realmente lo hubiese hecho. Ahora si que iba a morir. Nada ni nadie la salvaría. Ni él jamás podría volver a abrazarla. Seishirou sintió lo mismo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de perderle. Hokuto sonrió. Le esbozó una sonrisa a su hermano. La última sonrisa. Y sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ahora otra vez sonrosadas. Por su fino pelo caían gotas de las primeras lluvias. Subaru también tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera realidad.  
  
Subaru... lo siento... pero... -dijo ella sollozando.  
  
Hermana.... no... pero porqué... - le contestó él entre lágrimas....  
  
No había otra solución... he tenido que hacerlo... - volvió a mirar su mano llena de sangre- una vez te protegí... pero ahora no he podido.  
  
Siempre... hay otra solución... - dijo él chillando...- por que yo te quería.  
  
Subaru profirió un gritó mientras que su hermana empezaba a escupir sangre por la boca. Pero él también empezó a hacerlo. Estaba muy débil, extremadamente débil. Seishirou fue corriendo hacia Subaru y lo cogió en su regazo . El joven estaba realmente mal. Miró a Hokuto, no sabía como mirarla. Por que había hecho eso... Todo había acabado. Al menos para ella. Se había suicidado. Kakyo puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y acunándola le dijo...  
  
¿Lo supiste des del principio no? - le preguntó, ella sonrió y le respondió.  
  
Claro, por eso volví a hacer el hechizo. Esta vez no sería Seishirou sino yo quien le atacaría... yo quien moriría. - y con una mano en su ensangrentado vientre siguió. - Sabía que cuando él niño estuviera en mi interior yo ya no respondería de mí. Lo supe siempre, por eso la noche en la cual me secuestraron. Otra de las noches de las muchas noches en las cuales mi hermano profesaba su amor hacia Seishirou. Supe que ellos debían vivir. Si yo renací, fue solo para traer un monstruo al mundo. Me negaba a no decirle adiós a mi hermano y pedirle perdón. Kakyo yo... te amo...  
  
Por favor Hokuto no hables... - dijo en susurro Subaru - yo jamás te he odiado... por favor vive...  
  
Adiós mi querido herma... adi... a... di...  
  
_Kakyo cogió compulsivamente el cuerpo de la joven. Había sido tan feliz en tan poco tiempo, había podido sonreír. Sus lágrimas empezaron a emerger por encima de sus ojos. Estas se asomaban clandestinamente, sin miedo. Había perdido al ser al que amaba. Todo por culpa... por culpa... miró a Subaru. Su mano manchada de sangre, pero fue ella quien lo hizo. Su gemelo ahora estaba en trance, había sucedido lo mismo que hacia unos meses. Solo había una diferencia que ahora Seishirou estaba a su lado. Su hermana había dado su vida para que ellos pudieran vivir en un mundo mejor, un mundo lleno de humanos. Y recordó la promesa de las jóvenes que también habían su vida por ellos. Kendappa y Sohma. Ellas debían renacer con el mundo. Con el nuevo amanecer.  
  
Kakyo dejó el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo. En el suelo de la Torre de Tokio. La torre de la cual dependía el mundo. Donde el elegido debía salvar al mundo. Se acercó a Fuma. Este le miró con cara de asco y le soltó...  
  
Mira lo que ha hecho tu amada... ahora seré yo quien deba asesinar al imbecil ese.-dijo señalando a Subaru - y no sólo eso, ahora sé que nadie puede tocarle , por que esta unido a un circulo vitalicio con el Sakurazukamori. De manera que también lo tendré que matar... Pero primero los señores, después vendrán los gays. - supo lo que iba a pasar más aún lo deseaba.  
  
Fuma atravesó con la Shiken a Kakyo. Pero justo en el momento en el cual Kakyo emitía su último respiro. Colocó sus manos en la sien de Fuma y abrió los ojos. Los colocó delante de él y sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los pequeños ojos de Monou. Y su alma penetró en su mente.  
  
¿Fuma? Despierta. Fuma estaba durmiendo en su letargo, quería despertarse pero no podía. Su parte oscura lo había dominado por completo. Quería proteger a Kamui. ¿Kakyo? Sí, soy yo... apenas me queda tiempo. Debes despertar antes de que él llegue a Kamui. Quiero protegerle... pero no puedo luchar contra él. No tengo la fuerza. Claro que la tienes. Tú tienes el poder de volver... Tienes que volver. Por qué sino Kamui morirá. Y con él la Humanidad. Pero tengo miedo , si vuelvo y él no esta a mi lado me voy a morir. Tengo miedo de volver... Fuma debes de confiar en tu amor... el amor... el a...  
  
Bla bla bla -dijo el Fuma oscuro- Fuma sabes que si vuelves él te rechazara... Te odiara, por qué no te ama. Tú mataste a su amada ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Fuma volvió a dormirse, el miedo que lo dominaba era tan grande que superaba a su propia alma. Pero por otra parte... por otra parte...  
  
El Kamui oscuro se revolvió, maldito vidente. Casi había conseguido despertar a la única persona que tenía poder suficiente para eliminarle. Si Fuma creía que Kamui lo amaba, recuperaría el control del cuerpo. Pero por suerte notó como este volvía a dormirse en su interior. Ahora había llegado la hora de violar a Kamui, de hacerle oír al Fuma verdadero cuánto lo odiaba su amor. Y en el último instante justo cuando Kamui no tuviera ni un ápice de vida haría volver al Fuma bueno. Entonces todo el poder de los dos Kamuis explotaría autodestruyendo la zona protegida que Kamui creó. Sus planes habían salido mal, pero no tanto como esperaba. No había ni rastro de los otros y pesadísimos sellos, por otra parte sus siervos tampoco no daban señales de vida. Mejor, menos humanos pesados a los que asesinar. Se regocijo de placer... ahora tocaba divertirse.  
  
Pero claro allí estarían los dos tortolitos dispuestos a ahogarle la fiesta. Bueno, daba igual. Hizo un salto y fue Torre de Tokio arriba. Subaru y Seishirou dejaron de verlo en unos segundos. Subaru aún seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Sakurazukamori, miró hacia arriba e intentó levantarse. Pero Seishirou se lo impidió, Subaru estaba muy débil. Tanto físicamente como emocionalmente , otra lucha podía acabar muy fácilmente con su vida. Y no estaba dispuesto, pero por otra parte también sabía que Subaru no dejaría que Él marchase en ayuda de Kamui. No porque no confiase en él, sino que temía perderlo. Y si moría Seishirou, moría Subaru. Y al revés. Ahora Seishirou era presa de Subaru y Subaru como siempre y eternamente de Seishirou. Pero en caso de que el pequeño Kamui muriese sabía que sería Subaru quien tendría en su mano el poder de la salvación del planeta. Si Fuma atacaba a Subaru, Subaru mataría a Fuma. El hechizo de Hokuto aún estaba muy vigente en el cuerpo del joven. Él no tenía en su poder matar a Fuma , pero Subaru sí. Pero sabía que Fuma antes le mataría a él que a Subaru, dejando inmediatamente a Subaru fuera de combate.  
  
Seishirou hay... hay que ir a ayudarr... ayu... da... ka.. - dijo Subaru con bastante cansancio.  
  
No, mi amor debes descansar. Hemos de creer en que la muerte de tu hermana y la del vidente no ha sido en vano. Debemos confiar. - Seishirou no se creía ni lo que él mismo decía. Pero no quería verle preocupado o verle llorando otra vez.  
  
Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver ha ver la sonrisa y sus ojos esmeraldas brillar. Acercó su rostro hacia él suyo, cogiendo muy suavemente de la barbilla. Lo besó con extrema ternura.  
  
Mientras el dueño de la última Kekkai yacía inconsciente. El elegido sabía que al despertarse se encontraría a todo el mundo muerto. Muerto a manos de la persona a la que más amaba. No podía, por qué sabía que aunque él destruyera el mundo no le podría odiar. Pero aún así también sabía que su corazón se estaba consumiendo poco a poco y que cada minuto que transcurría en su letargo hacia que se sintiera más y más culpable. Cada muerte, cada herida, cada vida... Eran su responsabilidad, suya y únicamente suya. Pues él era el Elegido . El Elegido para proteger a la Tierra. El Elegido que luchaba en nombre del destino.  
  
Por que él, Kamui Shirou, iba a demostrar de que el destino aún no estaba decidido.  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos. Y sintió como las lágrimas volvían a yacer de sus diamantes violetas. Kotori le avisó que la visión que tendría al despertarse no sería nada agradable. Pero jamás pensó que sería tan y tan horrible. Le avisó que muchos podían haber muerto, que otros yacerían heridos y que muy pocos serían los que saldrían totalmente ilesos. Notaba a todos los Ten no Ryu, los originales estaban vivos. Pero ninguno en buena condición. Estaban bien vivos pero nadie sabía cuando aguantarían en ese estado. Aún había Kekkais levantadas en Tokio. La suya y la de Subaru la primera, después había otra en Shibuya . Esa Kekkai era realmente extraña. Parecía una mezcla entre los chiis de algunos Ten no Ryu y... ¿Un Chi no Ryu? Notaba a Seishirou en perfecto estado y a Fuma acercándose peligrosamente hacia la cima de la Torre Tokio donde él estaba.  
  
Miró los restos de Kotori esparcidos en el suelo. Oh dios! Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y le dio un vuelco su propio corazón. Él la quería, si bien no como esposa si como su mejor amiga. Pero ahora ella también le había dejado solo. Completamente solo. Y él no tenía el poder para hacer que Fuma volviera. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer que volviera. Tenía que salir el Sol para toda la humanidad ese día. Se estremeció, no solo tenía un miedo terrible de haber perdido todo cuanto amó. Sino de ver a Fuma como Chi no Ryu. Volver a ver esos ojos extremadamente fríos. Ver como le miraba con indiferencia o desprecio. Como un simple guijarro. Por fin entendía como se había sentido Subaru a lo largo de 7 larguísimos años y n o entendía como este había podido vivir con ese agobiante y asfixiante dolor en su corazón. Se le rompía el alma. Toda su seguridad que profesaba era solo una maldita y asquerosa capa superficial. Bien lo hacía para no preocupar a los demás. Ahora él los necesitaba. Pero temía que todos llevaban ya horas luchando por la causa y que en ese preciso instante todo el mundo dependía de él. Todos confiaban en él. ¿Pero como iban a confiar en alguien que no confiaba ni en si mismo?  
  
Lo sabía iba a perder la batalla. Es que él NO podía ganarla. No tenía ni el valor de Sorata, ni la perspicacia de Karen, ni la inocencia de Yuzuriha, ni la esperanza de Subaru, ni la fortaleza de Arashi, ni la dulzura de Aoki... Él no tenía las cualidades para ser el Elegido y todo lo que representaba. Ahora solo era un caos de sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar tras meses y meses de represión.  
  
Plaf plaf plaf - Kamui oyó unos aplausos de fondo y dio un salto hacia atrás...  
  
Bonitos pensamientos querido mío... mi elegido... mi Kamui - dijo Fuma.  
  
¿Pero cómo sabes lo que pienso, eh monstruo? - dijo Kamui intentando aparentar tranquilidad.  
  
Simplemente por qué yo conozco todos los deseos de todos los seres humanos. Incluso él de el elegido.  
  
¿Así y cuál es el mío según tú? - se burló de él Kamui.  
  
Fuma se acercó con pasos felinos. Hasta encontrarse con Kamui cara a cara. Kamui se sentía desfallecer, al ver a Fuma todos los problemas del mundo desaparecían . Su fragancia inconfundible a lo largo de los años. La ropa de cuero extremadamente sexy, en la cual se marcaba todo lo posible y más. Su mirada color miel que hacía que se derritiese.  
  
Mi querido ángel. Este es tu deseo. - dijo Fuma en un susurro a la oreja de Kamui.  
  
Fuma se acercó aún más a Kamui. Cogió su barbilla con su mano. Acercándose peligrosamente observando los labios de su querido elegido, finos, delgados, dulces, apasionados, parecían una invitación a lo prohibido. Kamui soltó un gemido y Fuma no tubo que esperar más para besarle. Primero Fuma empezó con un beso casto, dulce y muy romántico. Cuando Kamui se separó un poco del otro elegido estaba rojo como un rubí. Su inocencia se reflejaba en el rubor de sus mejillas.  
  
¿Acaso quieres que pare, mi amor? - dijo Fuma en tono muy dulce.  
  
Mmmmnnn... - fue lo único que dijo Kamui pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de su enemigo.  
  
Ese no podía ser el destructor de los tiempos. Estaba seguro de que ese era su Fuma. Su adorable y amado Fuma. Estaba embriagado por la pasión del momento. En cambio el Kamui Oscuro sonrió en su interior. El inocente y puro Kamui había caído en su trampa. Llegó la hora de la diversión antes de la masacre y la destrucción.  
  
Kamui hizo fuerza con sus brazos para poder a volver a rozar los sensuales labios de su amante. Este obedeció sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Pero antes de atarse aún a un beso más apasionado. Fuma lamió los labios de su Kamui estos eran aún más dulces que el propio azúcar. Y los dos jóvenes volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso. Kamui abrió un poco la boca para proferir un gemido y Fuma aprovechó para meter su lengua en ella. Esta vez Fuma con su lengua empezó a recorrer toda la boca de Shirou. Rozando sensualmente la de Kamui y Kamui correspondiendo a la exigente lengua. Danzando entre deseos de fuego que hacia que cada vez la temperatura de ambos jóvenes empezara a rodear los cielos.  
  
Después Fuma se separó un momento de los labios de Kamui . Centrándose en el cuello del joven. Tan fino, tan extremadamente blanco y puro. Como toda la pureza que rodeaba al joven. Se alegró de ser el primero y el último ser que tocaría al elegido. Al menos de esa forma, pues sabía bien que su monjigata hermana nunca le hubiera hecho esto al precioso ser que ahora tenía entre sus brazos. Kamui volvió a proferir un gemido como protesta, quería que sus labios se volvieran a encontrarse aunque no podía definir el placer que estaba recibiendo en ese justo momento.  
  
Necesitaba a Fuma más que cualquier otra cosa existente en el planeta. Le necesitaba por qué él... él le amaba.  
  
Las manos de Fuma se movían con exquisita maestría por el cuerpo del joven elegido. Por cada una de las delicadas curvas de Kamui. Tanteando por su piel, rozando con él. Fuma no pudo más y despojó al joven de su camiseta. Deteniendo el flujo de pasión durante unos instantes. Antes pero, Fuma cogió en brazos al pequeño. Rompió una cristalera y accedieron al interior de la Torre. Así podrían estar algo más cómodos como mínimo.  
  
Una vez allí depositó al joven en una gran butaca. Y allí siguió la inspección de su cuerpo , esta vez lamiendo todo aquello que se antojase. Sus pezones erguidos como nenúfares . Fuma lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos apasionada y fervorosamente. Kamui empezó a despojar a Fuma de la camisa de cuero que llevaba. Cuando después de 3 o 4 intentos fallidos lo consiguió el joven quedó maravillado ante tal obra de arte. Sus músculos tensos, esas abdominales perfectas , los pectorales tan bien definidos. A diferencia de su pobre constitución delgada. Fuma estaba francamente bien. Así que Kamui también empezó a morder y lamer donde se le antojaba. Tanteando su perfecto torso y esos pectorales que le estaban volviendo loco.  
  
Fuma decidió que era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel... y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Kamui. Este le paró un momento y le dijo:  
  
Fuma yo... te amó - dijo con el corazón en mano.  
  
Yo también te quiero Kamui. - dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Mientras Fuma seguía desabrochándole los pantalones. Kamui se paró en secó. Algo no cuadraba no solo el hecho de la facilidad que el había dicho esas palabras, sino el tono frío de voz y la mirada desviada. Esa aura fría y diabólica. ¿Acaso... ?  
  
Kamui le metió un puñetazo a Fuma. Y este cayó al suelo debido a lo poco prevenido que estaba. Kamui corrió otra vez hacia el ventanal y cogió la Shiken en mano. Esto ya era demasiado, el Kamui oscuro se había estado aprovechando de él. Fuma miró su entrepierna fastidiado, pero supo que si se quería desfogar lo tendría que hacer con un cadáver.  
  
Devuélveme a Fuma. Maldito. - dijo Kamui. Fuma se rindió, él ya dejó de existir hace tiempo. - Le contestó el Kamui oscuro. Mentira, devuélvemelo.  
  
Los dos Kamuis empezaron a luchar sin ningún miedo. Ahora Kamui ya no tenía miedo. En su interior sabía que Fuma aún vivía. Las Shiken se golpeaban entre sí Pero se notaba la clara superioridad por parte del Kamui oscuro. Kamui atacó a Fuma haciéndole un rasguño en el torso , a lo que a continuación Fuma casi le corta un brazo a Kamui. Haciéndole heridas por todo su cuerpo. Kamui empezó a sentirse exhausto. Ya no sabía que hacer. El Kamui oscuro cada vez lo tenía más arrinconado. Hasta que tropezó con... tropezó con... el brazo de la difunta Kotori. Kamui palideció y ese momento de distracción fue lo más fatal que podría haber sucedido. Fuma aprovechó para tirarle al suelo de la torre de Tokio. Dejando su cabeza justo hacía al vacío. Kamui se veía sin cabeza y no iba muy equivocado. Fuma le hizo un profundo corte en uno de los laterales del cuello. Después clavó la Shiken en su mano inmovilizándolo así. La sacó y Fuma se tiró encima de Kamui . Con la Shiken en mano y justo antes de asesinar a Kamui, este le dijo.  
  
Fuma... yo te amo. Si mi muerte puede proporcionarte la felicidad mátame. Por qué este mundo sin ti, no tiene ningún tipo de valor para mí. - Dijo llorando el joven elegido.  
  
Acto seguido Kamui besaba con pasión a Fuma. Ese era su primero y verdadero beso.  
  
Entonces Fuma lo iba a matar. ¡NO LO HARÁS! Gritó alguien en su interior y lanzó la Shiken a metros y metros de distancia . A Fuma le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza. El maldito criajo se había despertado, este era su fin. Lo sabía. En su mente las dos personalidades se debatían. El verdadero Fuma obtuvo una espada a través del beso de Kamui. Y con esa espada , con esa espada partió en dos al ser oscuro. Pero este se multiplicó. Kamui al ver a Fuma con las manos en la cabeza moviéndose de un lado para otro retorciéndose de dolor. Lo paró, le miró a los ojos y le volvió a besar. Fuma no necesitó nada más, por fin era libre. Ya no tenía miedo del mundo. Por fin confiaba en la gente.  
  
Kamui con lágrimas en los ojos abrazaba a Fuma. Hacía unos minutos había dejado de respirar. En el fondo de su corazón pidió, rezó por que volviera. Sin él, a él le daba igual el mundo. Cuando de golpe Fuma abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue a un ser con unas alas blancas preciosas y los ojos más bellos que jamás vería. Y ese ángel estaba llorando. Estaba llorando por él. Se abrazaron mientras un nuevo amanecer nacía en Tokio. La ciudad que nunca duerme.  
  
Por que el destino aún no se ha decidido.  
  
NA:UEEEEEEE!!!!Lo acabe lo acabe! Después de un año y 5 meses acabe el ficccccccc! Soy feliz. Hoy día 16 de agosto de 2003 a las 4:00 a.m. Acabe el ficccccccccccc!!!! Este capítulo lo abandoné hace 6 meses el último! No me atrevía a escribirlo debido a problemas, no tan solo los estudios si no además personales que no he estado de humor en estos últimos meses (bueno año) Anda que te zurzeeeeeen gárrulo!!!!! XD Wenu agradezco el apoyo de toda la gente que me ha animado a salir adelante. Ya que sin ellos hoy no escribiría esto.... (CHIHARU! Mii, ana, vane, arashi, eva, natalia, marta, rut, eli, victor, lidia, silvia, laura (mula), elena, christian, sergio, serika, fran, miwa, jeros, pau, julia, raquel, marc, kasuga, ori, mimi, mary, dubli, mika... a todos vaya (Sí, hasta las pesadillas como mijuel estan incluidas xDDD) GRACIAS X SER COMO SOISSSSSS!!!!! Y también me gustaría rendir un homenaje a cualquier que haya llegado hasta aquí. Y también a los grandiosos escritores de fics.... sin TODOS vosotros yo hoy no habría podido acabar la que es hoy mi primera obra! Anda pos comentarios ya sabéis lachicarebulucionaria@hotmail.com y cuando este lo suficiente pervertida esperaros para el epilogo; ¿Y fueron felices para siempre? Por qué esta claro que algo más hicieron los personajes aparte de acabar medio muertos ¿NO? Jejejeje ^***********************************^  
  
PD; Espero que haya quedado claro que estos personajes son un 99% míos y 1% de Clamp no? XDDDD quizás legalmente nunca sea así.. pero yo cada vez que escribo un fic siento como si todos ellos fuesen míos y únicos.  
  
BESAZOS! Rusaki. 


End file.
